love is written with blood
by CenTon9502
Summary: John has been observing Randy for the last 14 years without being noticed, it's time to take the next step, but how could he? if he knows how dangerous his reality is for Randy and how could he? when his atraction for him could be deadly for the younger man, one thing is clear, their love will be written with blood, but from who? CENTON, SLASH, SEX, DEAD AND SOME VIOLENCE
1. good day for memories

**Did I make you wait for my next story? I think I didn't guys, new project, a bit different to my other stories but hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Randy, John nor the real life characters that will be mentioned on this story, I just own my imagination**

**Beginning of the first part "A dangerous love":**

The sun was finally shining, finally it all had ended and the time for joy had arrived, it couldn't be more perfect, the garden was huge and beautiful, the grass was green and perfectly cut, the trees were huge, there was a crystalline river, a lot of flowers, and some white chairs in front or the wooden small white altar, family, close friends and some other people were there sat on the chairs

Randy felt John squeeze his hands softly, the older man was smiling, after all they had gone through they finally would be happy, nothing would get in their way now, they were about to merge their lives for the eternity, Randy always had wanted to get married on a church, but it was now impossible for both of them, despite that it was perfect, John was looking right into Randy's deep icy blue eyes, his whole life started to run in front of his eyes, he had felt that before, it was no strange feeling for him since that's what you feel when you die and since he had been on this planet for a long, long time many things were in his mind, his past, his dark times, the moment that changed his life, when he met Randy and many other things

He looked to Randy's neck, the tooth marks were still on his skin, but had almost disappeared, John was lost in his own thoughts and he couldn't help it but remember how their story had begun

**I know, I know, it's a bit short, but It will get better review please and tell me your predictions :)**


	2. 1996

**Hey guys here's chapter 2, hope it gets your attention, I'm trying my best with this story**

**14 years before – 1996**

It was the first time in a hundred years since John Cena returned to Salem Massachusetts, the place where he had live the first 32 years of his immortal life, the place he had hated for a century, the place where he had lost the love of his life, and the place where he had died, the simple name brought back many memories, but still he was on his way to Salem to make everyone pay for what had happened so many years ago, but he was not alone, many others like him had the same intentions, they wanted vengeance, vengeance for all those who had died, they wanted payback and more than anything else they wanted fresh and warm blood from whoever stepped in their way, that night blood would be spilled and they were willing to taste it, however the pain in John's heart was stronger than his desire for revenge, funny thing that vampires were pictured in stories as soulless and heartless beings when hurt was his main reason to be, even when it had happened a hundred years earlier the pain of losing Maurius was too much for him, he had tried everything to get rid of that pain, to forget but he couldn't, he was stuck in his mind, he was feeling as he felt when he returned from dead and found out that all the other vampires had been killed including his boyfriend and now he was condemned to an eternity of loneliness

Despite that he didn't hate humans, he wasn't the kind of vampire who goes down to a town and hunt and rip people apart to get some food, but that situation was completely different, his pain and hurt were bigger and he didn't care what he had to do to get rid of that feeling

John was one of the highest ranked vampires in the group, he had join them when Jakob the leader of the group found him hiding from the sun after he was transformed, just a few from the group knew his story and his reason for vengeance and a hundred years after getting more and more vengeful vampires they were about to fulfill their mission, the whole group was in the forest near to Salem

"Tonight this damn town will pay for what they dared to do to our friends and family! They will pay the ultimate price! We're about to taste fresh blood, don't let them scape; kill them all with no regret as they tried to do with us!" Jakob said infuriated, he was a tall man, with pale ski, green eyes and black long hair, he seemed to be rally strong, he had big muscles alike John who was the second in charge of the group

"John you'll come with me" John just nodded and then they left, they were faster than humans and minutes later they were in the small town, they were hidden behind a group of trees

"This is your first big hunting John, you'll find out it's a lot of fun, hope the last hundred years have got you ready for this" Jakob said with a malicious smile, they saw a group of teens in the dark street, 16 or 17 years old, not older

"I love the young blood, it has the best flavor"

John was about to say something, but then one of the guys in the group captured his attention, his heart jumped like it hadn't done in a hundred years, the guy seemed to be 16 years old, physically he was not mature yet, but his face was so alike, the resemblance was incredible and when he saw his eyes his hearted stopped, those were Maurius eyes, it was even more impressive when he saw his smile, it was the same shinning and white but it reflected something different, something that had John's mind in the sky

"I choose that guy from there; you can easily handle those other two" Jakob said, John's heart started beating faster when he saw Jakob was pointing to the guy that had captured his attention, the guy had turned his face around, he didn't notice them, but John had saw his face better thanks to the light from one of the lamppost, the resemblance was more that incredible, then the thought started to grow in his mind, he wanted to know who was that guy, he needed to see him closer, but he had to do something, Jakob was planning to kill him, he had known Jakob for a long time, and he knew once he had targeted a victim he won't stop until kill him or her, there was no other way, he knew he would get in mature troubles for what he was about to do, but it was his only option, he took a sharp-pointed that was hanging in one of the trees next to him and fastly dug it in Jakob's back driving it through his heart

"What the hell are you. . ." was the only thing he was able to say, and then he fell to the floor, dead and completely cold, then the tattoo he had in his wrist started to shine, and he knew it was time to scape, cause when you are in a vampire group you always get marked by the leader of the group and when one of the members die the mark starts to shine and immediately all the other vampires are able to know where the dead member is and how he or she died, but more important, who had killed him or her, he needed to scape, even when he was a powerful vampire face a whole group was completely different, he knew in a matter of time the other vampire would be there and in a matter of time they would know he had killed Jakob and they would go after him, luckily for him the mark didn't allow other vampires to know where he was so he escaped from town and hide, but he would return soon with a new mission, investigate and observe the guy who was now stuck in his mind

**Well another short chapter, hope you like it, although I think I'm crating doubts on you guys, tell me what you think, review please :)**


	3. dangerous meeting

**Chapter 3 guys, so soon? Yeah, I'm really enjoying writing this fic, the ideas for future chapters have not stopped coming, hope you like it**

**2010**

It had been 14 years since John had left the Vernutians after killing Jakob at first he spent half year hiding from the whole group and then he returned where he knew they would never look for him, he returned to Salem, since the day he left the group the picture of that young man in the street that night hadn't disappeared, after returning he quickly found him but he just observed him without being noticed by him or by anyone else, he knew how to hide really well

Since he started to observe the young man his way to live had changed, even when he was a vampire and he needed it in 14 he hadn't drunk human blood he had never liked to bite people to get blood, he had not drunk it even from a blood bag, even when it was torturous not to drink it, in 14 years he hadn't had contact with any human, most of the time he spent it in one of the old houses from his family, it was great, cause it huge and luxury, the other part of the time he went out just to observe the man who had captured his attention in 1996, he was no more a teen, he was a 30 years old man, and a very good looking one, tall, tanned, short spiky hair, some tattoos over his body, icy blue eyes and a charming smile, he followed him without being spotted, he even went to his window and watched him while he was sleeping, he couldn't deny it, he was attracted by him, whose name happened to be Randy, but he knew he couldn't try anything for a simple reason, he was a vampire and Randy a human, vampire-human relations never worked, he knew that very well, there was no point in trying, but the main change was perhaps that he had forgotten about Maurius

Once in a cloudy day while he was on his normal routine of following him the unexpected happened, Randy was walking back to his house, and for some reason John decided to follow him to his home, he was observing him as he looked for his keys in his back pocket, hidden behind Randy's car and accidentally he hit the bike that was next to the car and making it fall to the ground

"Who's there?" Randy asked, but for some reason he decided to stay there

"I said who is there?" Slowly John came out and watched Randy

"What were you doing there?"

"Oh sorry I. . . I lost my ring near here and I was looking for it" John lied

Randy looked down and then he looked up to John's eyes "Man I think the ring is in your left hand" Randy said as he looked again to the black and silver ring, engraved with rare symbols

"No. no another one" John lied again

"Oh I see, I thought you were spying me" Randy said with a cocky smirk

"No, no, I'm not that kind of weirdos"

"So would you like me to help you. . ."

"John, John Cena"

"You are not from here, are you?"

"Yes I am, but it had been a while since I hadn't been here" he said as he continued looking for the not existent ring

"Well I guess it's not here, I'll continue looking for it somewhere else" John said

"No wait, don't you want to come in? it's about to rain, you don't want to get sick do you?"

"Things have changed in this town; I remember people didn't use to let any stranger get in their houses"

"They don't, but you seem to be a nice person, come in"

"Hum, no thank you, I'm ok" John said quietly, he was starting to smell Randy's scent, it was deliciously intoxicating and he had started to hear his heartbeat, slow and relaxed

"Come on don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite you" Randy joked, John smiled a bit and then nodded, a bit unsure about what he was about to do, he had not been close to a human in 14 years and he was afraid of what he could do

"ok" and both men made it inside the house

"Nice house Randy" John said looking everywhere in the living room

"How do you know my name is Randy, I didn't tell it to you"

"Oh it's because you looked like a Randy" John said, ashamed of perhaps the worst lie he had ever said in the one hundred and forty-six year he had been alive

"What?"

"The name, I meant the name" John replied quickly

"Don't worry, I've been told that before" John blushed a bit with Randy's words

"Wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfort, if I did I'm sorry John" John was finding it hard to control himself, even when he had saved Randy in more than one occasion his scent was making him hungry, more hunger than he had ever beef and he was afraid to lose control, he wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to stay, he had just one choice to stop his hunger

"I'm sorry, but do you have something to eat? It doesn't matter what is it, everything helps, I'm starving"

"Oh, of course, let me go to the kitchen to see what I can find, make yourself comfortable" Randy said and then he left the living room making his way to the kitchen

As Randy was preparing something to eat John watched the pictures that were in the living room walls

"Orton?" John said as Randy approached to the living room

"How did you know I was. . ."

"Oh I just heard you, I can hear very well"

"I see, since I was about to go out of the kitchen" John smiled

"Yes I'm an Orton, it's not common to hear it here on Salem"

"Why wouldn't it, the Orton family had lived here on Salem for more than a hundred years, I remember that the first Orton's to arrive to Salem were Archibald and Katherine Orton in 1850 and thy quickly became one of the main families in the town" John said

"Looks like you've been doing your research, why I have the feeling that this is not the first time that you see me" Randy joked

"No, no, it's just that I find the story of this town fascinating"

"Yeah you must since your family has been here for a long time too" Randy said as he noticed that John was a bit impatient

"Oh sorry I forgot you want to eat, take seat, I'll be right back" John sat down in the sofa and started to eat a cheese sandwich and some BBQ chips, 2 minutes went by and Randy had come back

"So mister Cena, tell me about you, I mean you already know about me so I want to know about you, can I?" Randy asked sitting in the small sofa in front of John

"Yeah you can go ahead"

"Well mister Cena. . ."

"John, call me John" he said with a smile

"Duly noted, well John, how does it feel to have a family history like yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah you know, you must be considered as a modern Van Helsing for what many people say happened with your family, you know all the vampire killing stuff" John almost choked when he heard that, it was completely unexpected

"Well you know it's easy to live with since it's just a legend or how you wanna call it" he lied

"Yeah honestly I don't believe in that, don't get me wrong I'm not trying to discredit your family, but it's hard to believe on it, I mean those creatures does not exist, at least I have not seen a pale skinny man with red eyes, long nails and pointy fangs walking in the street wearing a black tunic trying to cover himself of the sun, well just Dan the wanderer but he's a bit crazy, it's simply hard to believe it"

John laughed with Randy's comment "Yeah it also was for me"

"What?"

"Nothing" John said quickly, he knew he should choose his words better

"Why I'm starting to think that mister Cena, excuse me John, that you have some secrets very well hidden?"

"We all have don't we?" he asked

"Yeah that's right

Both men had eaten the food and sat on the big sofa, just talking

"John this has been a great evening, in the last months I've found it hard to talk like we have with any other person, even my friends, well my other friends cause now we are too, right?"

John smiled, it all had gone well and what he thought would be hard actually became easy, after 14 years of just observe and secretly protect Randy he had met him and he was becoming something for him

"Yes we are, and it indeed was a great evening Randy"

"And a great evening only can end with the best champagne" Randy said standing up from the sofa

"No randy, please, I won't let you do it, it's champagne, it may be so expensive to spend it with a stranger"

"Nonsenses mister Cena I have more than one bottle and besides, stranger? You are no stranger now" The younger man said as he walked to the wine cellar, John was happy he couldn't deny it, he felt alive

"New and fresh, the best I found just for us, hope you like it"

"Are you always this polite?"

"Mostly" Randy said as he tried open the bottle but he was distracted by John's smile and the bottle slipped from his hands falling to the floor and breaking into pieces

"Damn! My fault" Randy said as John quickly stood up from the sofa to help him to clean

"Ouch! My hand! Damn!" Randy said as the crimson liquid started to emerge from the cut he accidentally got when he was peaking up the broken glass

John stepped back; the smell of Randy's blood was in the air, filling his lungs, his eyes starting to change from the beautiful sky blue to an intense crimson red, the veins around his eyes turning black, Randy wasn't watching him, he was looking for something to cover the injury, John was fighting with all of his being to resist, but the smell of Randy's blood happened to be like drug for him and when he felt his pointy fangs coming out he had no other choice

"John? John where are you?" Randy looked for John in the whole house but he was not there, he had disappeared

**How was it guys? Hope you'd liked it, much more to come, review please :)**


	4. realistic dream

**OK guys here's chapter 4, hope you like it and I'll keep updating constantly :)**

Later that day Randy was getting ready to sleep, he was confused about what had happened earlier that day, the time he had spent with John had been perfect, they had spoken for hours like if they had known each other for years, he was a mysterious man, that was clear, and in all their talking the only thing he had found out about him was that he was a member from the Cena family and that he had traveled for a long, long time but the strangest thing about him was the way he had disappeared, not making noise and in a matter of seconds, there were many things in his mind, one of them was his evident attraction to the older man, there was something different about him , something he wanted to know and be a part of it, the tiredness was overwhelming and soon he fell asleep, but after a few minutes he was not alone, John was in his room, just watching him, hearing him breath, hearing his relaxed heartbeat, the smell of his blood was still in the air but John was able to resist it, he smiled as he admired Randy, in the time he had talked with him he had discovered that he was completely different to Maurius, the way he talked, the way he acted even his personality , they were completely the opposite and John was feeling he was much more stuck with Randy than he had ever been with Maurius

John sat softly in the edge of the bed, watching the younger man, but soon he stopped in the small notebook that had fallen to the floor, he picked it up, but then the curiosity started to grow in his mind, he opened the notebook which happened to be a journal, he knew it wasn't right but he wanted to know how Randy had really felt about their time together, so he went to the last writing, he sat down on the chair next to the bed and read

"_Dear diary_

_Today what seemed to be just another sad and boring day turned into a great one__,__I was following my normal routine, I went to therapy,__ then I went to the gym, then back home to take a shower, then I went to the cybercafé and spent some time with Mik and Dave, then I went to the supermarket to buy some stuff, then to the flower shop and then to the graveyard as I've been doing every Monday from the last five months, but when I was returning home I met a very interesting guy, his name is John, at the beginning I was a bit scared cause he was hidden behind my car, I thought he was a thief and I have to admit he's not the best in the world in telling lies, but I also have to admit he's freaking hot! Anyway I invited him in, he was a bit unsure at the beginning but I convinced him, we had a great time, we were just talking about all we liked, about our lives, get to know each other, it was awesome, I felt comfortable with him, I want to see him again, just talk with him like I've never done with anyone else, well I hope so, cause the way he disappeared, I'm sure no one can do that and I'm even starting to think that maybe I made him up or maybe he's a dream, someone I created to feel safe and can talk about my feelings, but I don't know, hope he's real, he has to, cause there's something he's hiding, I can see it in his eyes, I'm sure of that and I want to know what it is, cause he seems to be perfect, but nobody is, he must have something that makes him imperfect cause that's a part of being human_

_Talk to you tomorrow_

_Good night"_

Randy's words were in John's mind "_A dream" "Human", _he'd never expected Randy to feel attracted by him and as much as he wanted to try something he knew they were not meant to be together, human-vampire relations never worked, he knew about it and he didn't want to put Randy in a possible dangerous situation, he could only be his protector, watch him and care for him, John lied down in the bed, next to Randy, softly caressing his tattooed arm with his fingertips, up from the bicep going down to his hand, then he caressed his forehead with his thumb, he closed his eyes and entered to Randy's mind

"_John?"_

"_Hello Randy" John said as he looked around, Randy was dreaming about the woods, he was just there sat in the middle of nowhere , not a single noise, not wind, but there was a cold sensation _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Well it seems I'm a part of your dream"_

"_It seems you've been the only one besides me in the last five months" Randy took a deep breath "You know this is how I've been and felt. . . why I'm even telling you this? You are my conscious, you know everything, you are my dream, nothing of this is real. . ." John had placed a finger in Randy's lips_

"_Randy it's more real than you think, I'm real trust me, and please if you ever need something, whatever it is just call my name, I'll be with you immediately"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I. . ." _John pulled Randy into a hug, at the beginning the younger man didn't respond, but soon he wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his head in the vampire's shoulder

John just smiled to himself as he watched what was happening in Randy's dream, lying down from the bed, still rubbing Randy's forehead with his thumb

"I'm real Randy and whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'll be there for you" he whispered softly in Randy's ear, then slowly stepped off from the bed and walked towards the window, he stopped in front of Randy and knelt down, he slowly came closer to the younger man's face and softly kissed his forehead

"Sleep well" and after saying that in less than a second John had disappeared

Randy opened his eyes, a big and happy smile across his face, he'd finally had a good dream, not lonely dreams or nightmares, he didn't know how but it'd felt so real, when he hugged John, his body presses against his, his voice, it was so deep and warm, caring, he even could smell his scent, it had been beautiful and he couldn't wait to see John again

**Did you like it guys, a lot of fluff in this one, tell me what you think, review please :)**


	5. a new flame borns

**Chapter 5 guys, I know that by now the story is not so interesting and even a little boring but just wait, it will get better, much better, enjoy**

After visiting Randy John wasn't able to sleep, he had thought many thing since he'd left Randy's bedroom, after talking with him his feelings for the younger man were growing by the second, and he was more than sure he wanted to be with him again, so that morning he decided to go to his house and look how he was doing

Randy was barely awaken, after the dream he hadn't been able to sleep again , what was happening? Why he was feeling the way he felt with John when he had never felt that with any other men? Was it right? At the end it had been only 5 months, but there was no doubt about it in his mind, John made him feel better

Randy was really hungry so he decided to cook some pancakes, while Randy was looking for everything he needed to make them John was in the porch of Randy's home, about to knock the door but he stopped

"_What the hell am I doing, this just can't be, he's not safe with me around him" _John thought but immediately the door was opened

"John hey, what are you doing here?" Randy asked with an innocent smile

"I wanted to apologize for the way I left yesterday, you were so polite and I was such a jerck, sorry"

"Don't worry John, I guess you had more important things to do, it's ok" Randy said still smiling even when he had felt sad when he found out John had left without even saying good bye

"So are you busy?"

"Well actually I was about to go to buy some milk, I'm cooking pancakes, wanna come with me?"

"Yeah let's go" and both men made their way to the nearest K-mart

Once there Randy was picking the milk boxes he was gonna buy, but he noticed a man was staring at them from the other side of the store

"Excuse me, can I help you" Randy asked to the old with white hair man

"You, I've seen you before, I don't remember where, but I'm sure I've seen you, you haven't changed a day" The old man said pointing to John

"I'm sorry, you got the wrong person" John said nervously, Randy noticed John's discomfort and pulled him from the arm

"Hey let's go to pay" they did that and they returned to Randy's home

Once there John helped Randy to cook the pancakes

"So you live alone?"

"Yes, just me in this big house, it's a bit depressing" Randy replied

"Yeah I know how you feel"

"No you don't, I mean look at you, sure you have someone waiting for you wherever you live"

"Nope, the person I loved died long, long ago and since I live in one of the old Cena's mansions I do understand how you feel"

"You live there? I thought was cursed or something like that, you know in this town many thing are said"

"No it's not, it's just old and classic, but it's ok, but I'm really lonely there" John said as he mixed some more eggs and milk with the flour

"And your family?" Randy asked

"They all died long ago too"

"Oh I'm sorry, I know how you feel" Randy said a bit sad

"You do?" John lied

"Yes, my family is not so lucky when it comes down to being alive, my parents, brothers and sisters along with myself were the last members of the family and 5 months ago they died, it was Christmas, a fire started, I was not in the house, I went out with my friends, but I should have stayed with them, I returned to the house but it was too late, I tried to save them, but I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was outside of the house, the firefighters and the police were there, but none of them took me out of the house, I was the only one who survived, I miss them so much , I'm alone in the world" Randy said as the tears started to roll down from his blue eyes, John hugged him and he remembered that night, everything was in flames, he had found Bob Orton set on fire and tried to help him, but he denied making him help Randy first, but when he had returned to help them for some reason he couldn't take them out of the house, something was stopping him from doing it and Bob told him to scape and save himself cause there was nothing to do, it had been so hard for John to let Randy's family inside the flaming house cause he knew how much that would hurt Randy and he was seeing it at that moment and he felt the tears coming out too

"No, you're not alone in the world, I'm here if you ever need someone to cry, talk or help you" John said cupping Randy's face with his hands

"Thank you John, I really appreciate your kind words" Randy said with a small smile

"Well let's eat, I'm starving and I bet you are too" Both men went to the dining room table and started to eat their pancakes

"Hey who was the man earlier in K-mart, he said he knows you?" Randy asked

"I honestly don't know, but well that may be cause I have a common face"

"No you don't, I've never seen someone like you before, I would say an unforgettable face" Randy said smiling

"Good or bad?"

"Good" Randy said blushed

"Thanks" John said blushed too

"And why did you leave yesterday?"

"I'll tell you the truth, it may sounds weird and even stupid, but I can't be close to blood, I just don't like it, and when I saw you bleeding I knew I need to leave"

"Ok, it's not normal to find someone who fears blood, but I understand" John smiled

"Hey Randy would you like to come to my home? It's a lonely place and it would be great to have some good company there" John said as he stood up from his chair

"It would be an honor for me, just help me to put everything on its place"

"Yeah no problem, I'll help you" John said then he went to the kitchen

"Hey nice flowers Randy" John said as he took the flower's vase, he smelled them and lightly touch them, but when he did that he felt his lungs and hands on fire, he fell to the floor and the vase broke in a million pieces causing wounds in John's skin

"Hey are you ok?" Randy said as he walked to the kitchen but then he saw John in the floor

"Hey what happened!"

"Verbena! Verbena! I need fresh air!" John said as he ran outside the house, Randy turned his attention to the floor and saw blood in there

"Hey John are you ok!" he asked worried as he walked out of the house, John heard him coming, he looked for the wounds in his arms, but they had almost disappeared, so he punched his own nose to cause some bleeding

"Yes I'm better"

"I saw the blood in there, did you cut yourself? I'll go for something to cure you"

"No Randy I'm ok" John said pulling Randy from his forearm

"But the blood. . ." John had placed a finger in Randy's lips

"It's from my nose, see, I hit my nose when I fell to the floor, but I'm ok"

"And why did you fall, are you hurt?"

"Told you, I'm ok, it's just that I'm really allergic to the verbena"

"Oh sorry for that, promise I will change to a diferent kind of flowers, I didn't know" Randy said a bit ashamed of his obvious caring for John

"It's not your fault, now what do you say if we go somewhere else and then I show you my home?"

"Sounds great, let's go" and both men got in Randy's dodge viper and left

* * *

Much later that day both men arrived to John's house

"Well you didn't lie, it is really old" Randy said admiring the huge mansion from outside

"Oh it's not that bad"

"No, It's not" Randy said smiling

"Come in" John said opening thee huge wooden door

"And are there ghosts in the night or something like that?" Randy asked as they arrived to the living room

"Nope, anything like that"

Randy watched closely to everything in the room, the classic sofas, the old but well preserved paintings, the ancient wall clocks and then he saw the only not too old thing that was hanging on the wall, a framed diploma with a crystal protection

"John Felix Anthony Cena graduated in the Springfield collage from the history department specialized in in national history, wow you have a really long name"

You know, old family old traditions"

"And I guess that's your father" Randy said pointing to the huge painting that was hanging over the chimney

"No actually he's my grand, grand, grand, grand, grand, grandfather John Cena" John lied

"You really took after him"

"I told you, I have a common face"

"And I've told you that's not true"

"Nothing can change your point of view, right?"

"Mostly"

"Hey do you wanna see a movie?"

"Do you have a DVD in this old and classic house?"

"Yes I do, let's see what we can find" and both went upstairs to watch the T.V.

After almost two hours it was late and it was Randy's time to go home, John went with him to the door

"Good night John" Randy smiled

"Good night for you too Randy" John smiled back, then Randy started to turn around to walk towards his car

"Wait" John said grabbing his hand, Randy looked him in the eyes

"I had so much fun today, I felt really alive with you, thank you for this wonderful day"

"Don't need to thank John, I felt the same way, I like to be around you, so much" Randy said the gave John a small smile

"Do you remember what you said last night? A great evening must have a perfect way to end? I think a perfect day must have a perfect way to end too, but I'm not gonna invite a cup of champagne cause you probably will cut yourself again" John joked giving Randy a soft smack in his shoulder

"Oh come on, your smile distracted me" Randy said unwittingly and then he got frozen when he realized what he had said, hoping it had not been too much, but he felt relief when he saw the warm and friendly gaze John was giving to him

"I know" John said taking a few steps closer to Randy, his face near to the younger man's face, eyes meeting, lips almost touching, Randy was paralyzed with John's actions, he knew what was about to happen, he desired it to happen

"A perfect day must have a perfect way to end" John whispered in Randy's ear making the younger man shudder with the feeling of thousands of chills running through his body and then he moved down to his lips, kissing them softly, Randy kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck, both softly kissing in the middle of the cold night, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips pressed together, moving slowly, their eyes never leaving the other's look

John could feel Randy's heart beating faster and his blood running through his veins, he was feeling the urge for blood again, after more than a century he still could feel it, so he preferred to slowly break apart, he gently stroke Randy's soft and scruffy cheek, looking up to his beautiful icy blue eyes

"Have a good night Randy"

"I'll see you tomorrow Johnny"

John softly kissed Randy's forehead and then Randy left in his orange and black Dodge Viper, John entered to the house, he ran to the basement, took one of the blood bags from the ice box and drunk all the blood from it, it was not human blood, John felt guilty every time he drunk it, but horse blood had always been his favorite

**End of this chapter guys, hope you've liked it, please review and tell me what you think; reviews inspire me to add more and more things to this story :)**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you since the beginning, this story will be divided in 3 parts, 1st part is named "Dangerous love", 2nd part is named "Family secrets", and 3rd and last part is named "The doppelganger" so for now you are reading the first part, "Dangerous love"**


	6. the date

**Guys chapter 6, I actually wasn't planning to write this but inspiration hit me when I was about to publish ch5 so enjoy, hope you like it :)**

Randy woke up with a huge smile in his face, for the second time he had dreamt about John, that time the dream had not been so real, but it had been really beautiful, since his lips met John's he had memorized the shape of John's delicious flesh which he had tasted, licked, lightly bit and enjoyed the previous night, and he wanted to do it again

Randy stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, he washed his face and then watched himself in the mirror, he had a special glow in his beautiful icy blue eyes which made them look even more beautiful, then he touched his lips, remembering when John kissed him, it had felt so right, so good, enjoyable and full of passion, Randy was starting to have a powerful crush on the older man

Randy heard his cell phone ringing, he immediately ran to the nightstand, Randy smiled when he saw John had sent him a text

"_Good morning, I dreamt and woke up thinking in just one thing, how perfectly your lips fit mine, and how soft and sweet they are"_

Randy's cheeks blushed _"How curious, I was thinking exactly the same thing about yours"_ wrote Randy

"_I was wondering, would you like to come with me to some certain place I know? I'm sure you'll like it"_ John texted him back

"_Sure when do we meet?"_

"_12:00 p.m. in your house, oh and you should bring your swimsuit and a towel"_

"_Ok see you :)"_

Randy didn't know if he was having a date with John or what, but he was more than sure he wanted to go with him, he dressed up, a black shirt, his blue jeans and black shoes, then he cleaned up the house, watered the plants and flowers, he eat some pizza he had in the fridge and some fruit with yoghurt, 20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Randy knew John had arrived, Randy walked to the door and opened it, he smiled when he saw John in the doorstep , he was wearing jeans, a purple shirt a black coat and a grey scarf, he looked way over being sexy, the purple shirt just made more obvious the great body he had

"Hey John you look really good, come in"

"Thanks" John said entering to the house and then watching Randy up and down "But I don't look as hot as you" He said running a finger down Randy's chest to his abs

"Stop it please, you're gonna make me blush"

"Maybe I want to" John whispered in Randy's ear, Randy took a deep breath

"I love your cologne"

"I'm using it just for you" John took a deep breath as well "Yours smells pretty good too"

"Are you trying to flirt with me John?"

"Maybe" John said with a small smirk which made Randy blush

"Have I told that your lips are the sweetest lips I've ever tasted and they have the perfect shape to fit mine and they are the only one that have ever done it?"

"Sorry John but my lips met yours last night and I think completely the opposite, maybe cause they were together for a short time, who knows? You're gonna have to prove otherwise" Randy said with a full smirk

"You're so naughty" John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist and slamming his mouth against the younger man's, kissing him passionately, Randy roamed his hands in John's back, John lightly bit Randy's lower lip, playfully nibbling it and caressing Randy's waist bones, Randy kissed John again, allowing his tongue to explore his mouth, both moaning softly as their tongues rubbed and played with the other

"Woow!" Randy exclaimed when John lifted him up from the floor, John was a really strong man, they continued kissing as Randy coiled his legs around John's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, John walked towards the dining room table, carrying and kissing Randy, then sitting him in the table, trailing kissed all over the younger man's neck making him arch it as he rubbed and gently stroked his covered muscular thigh, then stroking his butt cheeks

John was feeling the urge for blood again in his body, especially with Randy's heart beating fast, he rested his head in the younger man's shoulder, breathing hard and slow making the crave for blood fade away, Randy cupped John's face with his hands and brought their lips back together, this time soft and sweet, Randy stroke John's face and neck as John did the same with Randy's chest

Randy was panting "You're right; your lips do fit mine to perfection" he said breathless resting his forehead in John's

After both had recovered their breath John continued stroking Randy's thighs with gentle caresses "I can prove you some more here, or I can do the same where I wanna take you, it's your choice"

"Let's go" Randy said, then giving John another gentle kiss

Randy took his bag with his towel and swimsuit inside and both walked out of the house and Randy got amazed by seeing John's car, it was a muscle mustang

"You gotta be kidding me, is this your car?" Randy said admiring the blue vehicle with white lines

"Yes it is" John said with a full smile

"God it's awesome, I mean I love my viper but your car is incredible"

"Come on get in" John said opening the door for Randy and taking Randy's bag

"Thank you" Randy said getting in the car; he was joined by John a couple of seconds after he had put Randy's bag in the trunk

"Well, where are we going?"

"It's a secret place and because of it is actually secret I would have to put this on you" John said taking off his scarf and blindfolding Randy

* * *

An hour later Randy felt John had turned off the car, which told him they had arrived

"Wait a second, don't take it off, I'll do it for you" Randy heard John opening his door and then going out of the car, closing the door and then opening his

"Turn over me" John said and Randy turned to where his voice was coming, his feet were out of the car and almost touching the ground, then he felt John pulling his shoes out of his feet

"Hey what are you doing?" Trust me, I'm barefooted too, Randy just nodded and then John pulled Randy's socks away, softly kissing each forefoot as he slid down the socks making Randy gasp

"Put your feet on the ground" John whispered and Randy did that, it was cold and a little wet, but it felt great, he was sure it was grass

"Now give me your cell phone I'll leave it in the glove compartment"

"But if someone calls?"

"It doesn't matter today, I've left mine at home, today is just you and me in this amazing place"

"Ok" Randy said taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to John, he heard as John opened the glove compartment and the closed it

"Give me your hand" Randy did as John commanded helping him to get out of the car and then closing the door, John grabbed Randy's hand and started to walk, Randy could feel the soft lawn under his feet, then he felt John releasing his hand

"Ok here we go" John said unwrapping the scarf from Randy's head and putting it around his neck, Randy was amazed, the place was more than beautiful, they were perhaps in the middle of the woods, there were huge trees, the green grass all around and a crystalline river, there were also what it seems to be ruins from ancient buildings

"Wow this place is so beautiful John, where are we?" he said looking John, who had took off his coat and was just wearing his purple shirt, which made his muscles almost beg to come out of the shirt

John offered his hand to Randy and Randy gladly took it

"We're in a very special place, it brings many memories back to me, here's where I come when I'm looking for a peaceful place"

"It's really beautiful John, I love it" Randy said, gently squeezing John's hand, John released Randy's hand and wrapped his left arm around Randy's shoulders, pulling him closer

"Glad you like it" John gently kissed Randy's cheek; Randy wrapped his right arm around John's waist and both continued walking

"I used to come here with my brothers to play when I was a child, you know play hide and seek , all those things, to swim as well, we didn't live far from here" John said as randy looked up and admired the green and orange leaves of the trees

"You had brothers?"

"Yep, we were five, Dan, Matt, Steve, Sean and me, I used to be the second oldest, now it's only me, we used to play a lot when we were kids, specially my brother Matt and I, we became closer after the dead of my brother Dan, he saved us from drowning"

"And what happened to your other brothers?"

"Matt died not long ago, my other brothers died when I was too young"

"I'm sorry" Randy said

"I miss my family, but I've overcome their dead"

"And how did you?"

"Time helps you a lot" John saw Randy's face and he noticed sadness on it, quickly he took Randy in his arms, carrying him as he was a baby, or as the groom carries the bride

"Well, but we're not here to feel sad for our past, we're here to feel great and have a good time" Randy smiled in John's arms, watching him in the eyes

"Are you ready for a splash?"

"Wait? What?" Randy asked but it was too late, John had ran to the edge of the river and jumped to it, carrying Randy in his arms

"Hey I told you to wait" Randy said completely wet

"Sorry, couldn't help it, I had to do it" John said with a small smile

"Oh screw you" Randy said swimming to the riverbank and getting out of the water

"Oh please Randy don't be like that, I was just playing forgive me if I pissed you please" he said following Randy out of the water, but immediately Randy turned around and pushed him, sending him back to the water , John didn't see that coming, Randy just stood there watching John's disbeliever face and then he just started to laugh "Now we're even"

"John started laughing too "Ok, ok, fair enough, now come back here otherwise I'll go and catch you"

"If you can catch me"

"Oh now you're challenging me? You don't have any idea how fast I am little boy" John said with a dimple smile

"Damn, what do you have that has me blinded?" Randy said entering to the water, falling prey to John's charming smile, he swam close to where John was, John wrapped his scarf in the back of Randy's neck and pulled him even closer, Randy hugged him, both stayed that way, hugged and floating in the calmed water, illuminated by the few sun rays that managed to go through the trees foliage

"Hey I think we should take off our clothes and put them in the riverbank so they can get dry" John whispered in Randy's ear

"We've known each other for three days and you wanna see me naked? So soon?"

"Hey I never said strip naked. . . but if you want so" John said smirking

"No, not yet, but you're right, please help me to take this off"

Randy unbuttoned his jeans and John helped him to take them off, then Randy helped John to do the same, John threw their pants to the riverbank, then slowly John unbuttoned Randy's black shirt, going from the upper button to the lower button , rebelling his tanned and defined torso

John lent forward and softly trailed kisses from Randy's earlobe to his collarbone, leaving him completely shirtless, caressing down the younger man's sides, making him softly pant with the feeling of his lips kissing his neck, then Randy helped John to take off his shirt, once it was done John threw their shirts to the riverbank too, both were just wearing their tight boxers

They spent a lot of time in the water, just enjoying the contact with the other, moving across the river, often sharing sweet kisses, caress and worship stares

"Johnny I'm getting cold can we get out of the water? I'm getting cold"

"Johnny. . ." John said giving Randy a teasing lick in the lips "I like that" John said, Randy rested his head in John's shoulder

"Of course" John said softly, he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and rose him up, Randy coiled his legs around John's waist and his arms around his neck as John walked towards the riverbank, kissing Randy's laryngeal prominence in a slow sweet steady motion, then rubbing his jugular vein with his lips and teeth, making a tiny moan escape from Randy's mouth, John was breathing slow and deep to control himself, he was not hungry, but Randy himself was intoxicating for John

Finally they were out of the water; Randy felt shivers and even a little weird when he felt John's hard covered cock rubbing his testicles, it was huge, there was no doubt about it, and Randy was sure it was not even fully erect, John put Randy back on the floor, both staring into the other's blue eyes, John gently embraced Randy against him, slowly moving his face forward to meet Randy's lips, both sharing small smiles as they lent forward, but Randy quickly escaped from John's hold on him, John groaned in disappointment

"Hey come on, you said you were really fast and that you can easily catch me, now you're gonna have to prove it" Randy said then running towards the trees, John ran behind him, to be a human Randy was really fast, John followed him everywhere he went, trying to catch him, behind the trees, behind the ruins, behind his car, Randy even returned to the water for a few minutes

After playing with John for a while Randy was getting tired and his speed was decreasing but John was not even sweating, he had the same energy with which he started and Randy could see it, but despite that John was not even getting close to catch the younger man

Randy stopped and turned around watching John

"Come on, you're meant to catch me, that's what the game's all about"

"But if I catch you the game would be over" John said walking towards Randy

"Maybe I want to start a new game" Randy said with a small childish smirk, once again John lifted Randy from the lawn, his arms wrapped around the younger man's slim waist, even when Randy was a 235 pounder John lifted him as a little feather

"I caught you, now we can play a new game" John whispered against Randy's neck, planting soft kisses on it, then both lying down on the soft green lawn, John was on top, trailing his fingers down Randy's sides, exploring his perfect body with his hands, then he straddled in Randy's legs, caressing his tanned and toned thighs, with his fingertips, sending shivers to Randy's spine with every move, then stroking his abdomen, trailing his fingers in the muscles divisive lines of his six pack, then leaning a bit forward and caressing his now red chest with both hands, Randy watched fascinated John's actions, nobody had ever made him feel like John was doing, softly groaning with pleasure, he spread his left arm upward, lightly biting his own bicep as John caressed his pectoral muscles in a slow motions, then he focused in Randy's nipples, gently squeezing them with his fingers, then he bent down and kissed each erect nipple, often giving then gentle playful bites, making Randy moan louder, he moved up to Randy's face, trailing the fingers from his right hand up from Randy's left thigh, his ribs, caressing his left arm all the way up to meet Randy's hand with his, entangling their fingers together, both staring at each other's eyes, lips so close one another, John caressed Randy's right cheek as he gently squeezed his left hand with his right hand, their legs entangling, Randy was caressing John's left bicep with his free right arm, John was about to kiss him but the younger man moved his face away and then he looked John in the eyes

"Wait, wait John, this is perfect, but I just want to ask you something after anything else happen" John listened Randy carefully, waiting for his question, Randy sighed and the he spoke

"What is this John? What are we?" Randy asked innocently, John was not impressed with Randy's question, actually he was wondering when he would ask him that, and he had the perfect answer

"Well I could tell you the easy answer, the one which would left us with any responsibility, I could tell you that we're just two men having a good time and that this is just a one-time thing. . . but I would be lying to you, or I can give you the serious answer, the true one, which nowadays scares many people, that I want us to be something more cause I can't fight what I'm feeling cause since I saw you I knew you were the right one, the person who is the owner of my thoughts, feelings and dreams, but most important, of my worship, heart and soul, that's what I felt when I met you, and that's why I'd like this to be just the beginning of something pure and beautiful that you and me can share , if you want to, of course"

Randy's heart melted with John's words, he never expected him to be as sweet as that, he gave John a sweet innocent childish gaze "I've known you for just three days, and in those three days you managed to do what no other had done in the past five months. . . make me smile, feel alive and with a fullness sensation" John caressed Randy's scruffy cheek

"You stole the words from my mouth Johnny cause that's the answer I would have given you if you'd have asked me what I asked you" John cupped Randy's face with his hands, gently stroking it

"I've never believed in destiny John, but this is not a coincidence, if there's something close to destiny is what's happening between us, I think it was always meant to happen, and I'm glad it's happening, and I'd be more than glad to share more than just a friendship with you, I'd like to be your boyfriend, I'm not afraid of taking this step with you"

"And I'd like to be yours too" John replied then taking position of his new boyfriend's lips, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist and pressing their bodies hard together, their groins together, John went down to Randy's jawline, lightly rubbing it with his teeth and tongue, making Randy arch his body, then kissing his neck, easily finding the sensitive spot on it making Randy moan, they remained that way just kissing and getting to know the other's body for a long time

"Randy I think our clothes are dry, if you wanna get dressed"

"I'd rather stay this way with you for a little longer" Randy said as he stroke the muscles in John's back, John kissed Randy's cheek

"This is the beginning of something unforgettable that will last forever" John said with a smile

"I'm counting on it" Randy replied pulling John from the back of his neck, bringing their lips back together , the place where both now knew they belonged

**yeah they are now together and all seems to be perfect, in some way they were meant to meet eachother, but being together won't be easy, what will the future have in store for them? stay tuned for more guys :) review please**


	7. saving a friend

**Chapter 7 guys, hope you like it, I tried my best with this chapter, I know that the story is still a bit confusing but things will start to get clear in a few chapters, make sure to check chapter 8 too :)**

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Hi Johnny" Randy said with a small and cute smile, John gave Randy a sweet kiss in the lips, they had been a couple for a month and a half since John had took Randy to their unforgettable date in the woods, Randy grabbed John's hand and led him to the kitchen, once there john sat in one of the chairs and Randy went to where the stove was

"Mmmm that smells pretty good handsome, what are you cooking?"

"I've already prepared natural juice, some pancakes, coffee if you want some and right now I'm cooking scrambled eggs with bacon, would you like me to add some garlic to the eggs?"

"Yeah of course, do it" Randy chopped some garlic and put it in the frying pan

"May I help you with our breakfast baby?" Randy thought it for a few seconds and then he spoke

"No, just keep sat where you are, you inspire me, and besides, you are not as good as I am when it comes down to cooking"

"Yeah I think I'm gonna sit right here and enjoy admiring your beautiful body" John said with a small smirk, watching Randy's body up and down, he desired to make Randy his, but he knew the risk and he would not do something to hurt him, his feelings for him were stronger than his desire , which since he was a vampire was stronger than any human desire

"Well, you'll get a better chance to admire your body latter today when we go to the beach" Randy whispered in John's ear making him feel shivers

"My body?" John asked

"Yeah, my body is your body" Randy answered

John smiled "You know I don't have any idea how you convinced me about this, you know I don't like public places very much"

"I know, I convinced you cause you know very well you can't resist me" Randy said as he scrambled some more the eggs that were in the pan

"You have no idea" John whispered against the younger man's neck skin, gently rubbing it with his teeth, the slowly kissing it from the base of his neck to his earlobe, gently squeezing Randy's waist bones, attacking Randy's neck passionately with licks and kisses, doing it a bit harder, making the younger man arch his neck and breath hard, John's heartbeat rising, Randy moaning softly, John feeling Randy's blood running through his jugular, kissing his neck harder

"Ouch Johnny careful" John noticed his fangs were out and he had made a small hickey in Randy's neck and a drop of blood was in his mouth, he breathed deep and quickly grabbed a glass and drank some water to get rid of the blood's flavor, then he turned his attention to Randy, who had a napkin pressed against his neck

"Oh my god did I hurt you? I. . . I didn't . . ." Randy placed a finger in John's lips

"No worries, it's ok, see" Randy showed John the small hickey "It's nothing" but John knew it wasn't just nothing as Randy said, he lowered his gaze

"Hey told you it's ok, sometimes I like to go rough" he said lifting John's face and then giving him a quick kiss

"Let's eat and then we'll get ready to go" Randy said leading to the dining room

Once they had eaten their food they went up to Randy's room

"Baby do you know what tastes better than the amazing breakfast you cooked for us?"

"No, what?"

John approached to Randy and caressed his cheek "Your lips"

"Do you wanna taste them" Randy said getting closer to John's

"And you wanna taste mine?" John said almost rubbing Randy's lips with his

"You know I do" Randy said meeting John's lips, John welcomed him, taking him in his arms, kissing him softly, both roaming their hands in the other's body, John attempted to get his tongue inside Randy's mouth by softly licking his lips, Randy happily opened his mouth for John, welcoming the older man's tongue, running his hands in John's short hair as he felt the warm invader slipping through his parted lips inside his mouth

John rubbed and massaged Randy's tongue his, softly playing with it, both tongues dancing together, Randy took the hem of John's shirt and pulled it over his head, so did John with Randy's shirt, their chests pressed tight together as they kissed and lied down in Randy's bed, John kissed Randy's neck again, he knew it as the palm of his hand and quickly he found Randy's sensitive spot, making him arch his whole body, Randy entangled his jeans covered legs with John's and kissed and softly bit his muscular shoulder

"You turn me on so much Johnny"

"So do you baby" John said kissing his boyfriend's lips again

Randy was moaning into the kiss and caressing John's muscled back, John lightly bit Randy's collarbone, both were so lost in the kiss, Randy unbuckled John's belt and pulled it from his waist, John didn't noticed, both still kissing sweet and passionately

Then Randy unbuttoned John's pants and was unzipping them but John noticed it and stopped him

"Wait Randy don't you think we're going too fast?"

"Yes, yes you're absolutely right; it was my fault "John cupped Randy's face with his right hand

"No, it wasn't, we were just driven by the moment that's all, but if the moment comes, and hope it does I'll be more than glad for us to share that, at the end it's a couple decision and that's what we are" John said as he kissed Randy's forehead

"We'll we might not get there now Johnny, but I want to kiss you some more" Randy said caressing John's lips with his

"Come here gorgeous" John said pulling Randy up from the bed and softly slamming their bodies against the wall, Pressing Randy's wrists over his head against the wall and kissing him passionately, then John kissed Randy's shoulder

"Johnny I. . . I feel things for you I never had felt for anybody" Randy panted

"What kind of things baby?

"I don't know I. . . I think I love you"

"You think" John said taking Randy back to the bed, both down

"Ok, I love you, please Johnny stop" he said laughing as John made tickles in his ribs

"So do I handsome" John said kissing his forehead

"Hurry up baby, we have a day to spend in the beach, remember?

"Oh now Johnny wants to go to the beach?"

"Johnny wants to be with you" John said smiling and then kissing Randy's lips

"So do I" Randy kissed John back, they packed their stuff and left to the beach in John's mustang

* * *

"You see Johnny it's such a perfect and beautiful day, It's gonna be great"

"As long as I'm with you it will be" John said wrapping his right arm around Randy's slim waist and softly kissing his lips, taking his left hand

"Hey guys over here!"

"Hey Mikhaila what's up?" Randy said holding John's hand and walking towards his longtime friend, she was a thin young lady, with a great body, black hair, brown eyes, white skin with a light tan, almost worthy of a playboy cover

"Hi John"

"Hello Mik"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you do girl, have a good time, maybe some tanning, have some fun" Randy said as he took off his shirt, then his shoes, socks and his pants, wearing just a black speedo, John did the same just wearing his short pants

"I think your tan looks very well like this baby"

"I'm completely agree with John Randy" Mik said

"Sorry for be late Mik, Randy, John I thought you said you were gonna spend the weekend in John's mansion" Lexi, another friend just had arrived, she was blond, tall, thin, with grey eyes, beautiful lips, and that irresistible British accent, she was an aspiring model

"We'll we had a change of plans and now we're joining you" John said

"Great, the boys are incoming, you know how they are, they went to buy some beers and brought five surfboards"

"Surfboards? You're kidding right Lex? They know this is not a great place for surfing" Mikhaila said with a bluffing laugh

"I know but you know them, they're kinda jerks"

"Oh so your boyfriend is a jerk?" the boys just had arrived, Nickolas, Mark and David

"You know you're sometimes Nick" Lexi said with a cocky smile

"But I'm a lucky jerk, aren't I guys" Nick said kissing Lexi

"Hey guys we weren't expecting you to come, how you doing?" David said shaking hands with Randy and John

"Fine, Randy wanted to go somewhere nice and cool, so we decided to come to the beach"

"That's great" David was six foot tall, tanned, with short brown hair, green eyes and well worked muscles, but not as John and Randy

"Great the whole gang is here, what about you Mik? Are you ready to have some fun?" Mark said wrapping an arm around Mikhaila's waist

"Get lost Mark, or better, I'll do it, I'm gonna get a good tan and you can have some "fun" with someone else"

Mikhaila left and the group went for some beers

"What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing man, she still doesn't forgive you" Randy said placing a hand on Mark's shoulder

"Well why don't we stop remembering sad things and go to surf guys?" Nick said enthusiastically, he was a well experimented surfer, his body showed it, he was thin, with a broad back, well defined muscles and he was not bad looking at all, black spiky hair, blue eyes, basically he had the European look

"And girl my dear, you know I can beat you in a surfing contest" Lexi said taking a sip from her beer

"Randy, John would you like to come with us, we have some extra boards in my van" David said

"I'll pass on that, you know I'm not really good in surfing, but I think John would like to impress me" Randy swirling his fingers in John's smooth bare chest

"Yeah, I think I'll do it"

"Ok, John and I will go to the van to get the boards, we'll see you in the water girl and guys"

The group parted, Dave and John went to the van, Lexi, Nick and Mark went to the water and Randy sat next to Mik, few minutes later John went where Randy was

"Hey, you ready Johnny boy?" Randy said with a smirk, John knelt next to Randy

"Yeah, I am, wish me luck" Randy cupped John's face and kissed his lips, John kissed him back

"Hey wait, your ring John, I'll keep it safe, you don't wanna loose it in the sea, do you?"

"It's ok, I'm not gonna lose it, besides, you won't like to see me without this ring, trust me" John ran to the water, with board in hand, joining the guys who had started to look for some good waves

"What has he, what has he that is helping you so much?" Mik asked sitting on the sand

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, since you met John you are again yourself, that sad, emo and depressing Randy has disappeared, I see you with more energy, you speak more, you hang out with us again, you have light in your eyes, even I see you smiling, you did not smile in five months until you met him"

"I don't know, he makes me feel safe, alive, happy, my agony fades away when I'm with him, he makes my heart a better place, my stomach drops and my heart beats faster when I see him, and his smile just lights up my day and makes me forget all the bad things" Randy answered

"Oh I think I know what you are talking about, little Randy is having more than just physical attraction"

"If you mean feelings, yes, I admit I'm in love with him, I love him, I told him that this morning, it was the first time I say that to anyone"

"Wait, this morning? That means you've gone all the way?" Mikhaila said turning her head looking to Randy

"Nope, we almost did today, but we still think it's too soon and we want to wait some more, I just hope he feels the same I feel foe him" Randy said playing a bit with the soft sand and watching John surf

"I know he does, I've seen the way he looks at you, that look is the look of an in love man" Randy just smiled

"So he's helping you to overcome what happened?" She asked quietly

"They are my family and I always will miss them, when they died I didn't know how to continue with my life, I just wanted to let myself die slowly, but then John arrived and showed me how, but even now it's hard and sad when I think about them and I realize all the things they will miss, all the things in where they won't be with me" Randy said sadly

"Hey boy, you don't have to feel that way. . ." Mik placed her left hand in Randy's shoulder "They are you're family, you're lucky I don't know who are my parents, your family was the closest thing I've ever had to a family and I miss them too, they loved you so much when they were alive and they love you and look after you now that they're in a better place, besides you have me, your childhood friend, you have Lexi, Dave, Mark, Nick, we all care about you, and you have John, who I'm sure although I still think he's a really mysterious person, he loves you as much as you love him, and that's because you're a beautiful person, in the inside and outside, don't ever forget that ok" Mik said with a solemn smile and squeezing his friend's shoulder

"Thank you Mik, you always know what to say to make me feel better"

"That's my job as best friend, remember?"

"Of course and how things are going between you and Mark?" She took a deep breath and then she spoke

"Pretty much the same, I'm still pissed at him"

"But why can't you forgive him, he made a mistake, we all know that, but he loves you and you do it as well"

"I know, I've never denied that, and even when it seems I haven't, I've already forgiven him"

"Then why do you act like that around him?"

"Cause his lack of confidence with me hurt me more than what he did, I always trusted him, and he couldn't, that just. . . oh my god" They heard the people screaming and running out of the water, then what was happening was clear for them

"Shark! A shark!" they heard the people screaming

"Oh my god John!" Randy screamed when he saw his boyfriend fighting in the water, the first thought that came to his mind was that the shark had John in his sharp jaws, so he ran where John was without hesitating, Lexi was screaming and crying in the seaside, Dave and Mark were keeping her away from returning to the water, when Randy got closer he saw what was really happening, John was punching the eight foot long bull shark cause it had Nick graved by the ribs with its jaws, but when Randy arrived it was all done, John had nick in his shoulders, the blood pouring from Nick's body, covering John's chest, arms, hands and back and somehow the enormous bull shark was floating dead in the crimson water, John walked to the seaside, head down so no one would see his turning face and as soon as John placed Nick on the sand he returned to the water to take away all the blood that was in his body, covering his face with his hands so nobody could see his red and begging for blood eyes, but Randy had saw some of it and soon he was next to John

"Johnny are you ok?" He asked, John could sense fear in Randy's voice and it was normal after what they had gone through

"Yeah I'm ok" John said trying to block all his senses so he was unable to smell the fresh blood that was next to him, still covering his face

"Did it hurt you? did the water enter to your eyes? They're so red"

"Yes it did" John lied

"Let me help you" Randy tried to pull John out of the water

"No, I'm ok, I. . . I need to go" John ran out from when they were, disappearing from Randy's vision, when he turned around the paramedics had placed Nick in a stretcher, then in the ambulance and then taking him to the hospital, he was losing a lot of blood

"Can I go with him?" Lexi asked to the paramedics

"I'm sorry lady, but we have to start working from here, you can't come with us"

An hour later the group arrived to the hospital and they went straight to the reception

"Where is Nick, how is he" Lexi said

"Good morning, what can I help you?" Said the receptionist

"Good morning we're looking for Nickolas Benson, shark bite guy, he must have arrived half hour ago"

The receptionist checked some lists and then some others in her computer "Oh yes, Nickolas Benson, he's on surgery right now, you'll have to wait"

The group went to the waiting room "Hey were is John" Mik asked Randy

"I don't know after he saved Nick he said he needed to go, he was really affected, he was covered in blood, he has a grave issue with blood you know?"

"Weird, but what he did for Nick was really heroic" Mark said

"Yeah it was, and brave, no many man can say they fought a bull shark and killed it" Randy said

"He did?" Lexi asked surprised, she was still very worried

"Well that's what I saw"

Three hours later they were still in the waiting room, John had arrived

"How is Nick? are there any news?"

"Not yet, when we arrived he was in surgery, but we haven't known anything else"

"Nickolas Benson's family?"

"I'm his girlfriend; his parents are traveling in Europe"

"Are you Alexia Stevens?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"He asked to see you, we need to talk" Lexi left with the doctor

15 minutes had gone by and Lexi had returned, red eyes and tears in her cheeks

"What happened Lexi, is Nick OK?" Mik asked standing up from her chair

"The surgery went well, but even then doctors are not giving so much hope for him, he lost a lot of blood, his body is weak, he needed a blood transfusion, he had it, but he also has an infection, very aggressive one, doctors are dealing with that using antibiotics and penicillin, but his body is giving up cause the damaged organs are not working well, the doctors think this might be his last night" Lexi said cracked in emotion, then she walked towards John

"He said he wants to see you John"

"Hey Lexi, he'll be ok, I'm sure of it, trust me" John said hugging the blond girl

"Thank you"

John left and minutes later he had arrived to Nick's room, he was sure of what he was about to do, even when he know it would be risky

**OK guys end of chapter 7, hope you had like it, review please and make sure to read chapter 8 :) **


	8. mystery in the hospital

**Chapter 8 guys, a bit short, make sure to read chapter 7 as well, enjoy**

"Good morning baby" John said walking into the kitchen, then wrapping an arm around Randy's waist and kissing his lips, John had stayed that night in Randy's house

"Morning Johnny"

"Coffee?"

"And toasts with jam"

"Thank you handsome" John kissed Randy again and sat down on his chair

"Any news about Nick?" John said after taking a sip of coffee

Randy sat in front of John "Nope, anything, can we go to the hospital after you've finished?"

"Of course" John said even though he did not like hospitals at all, the smell of human blood was almost everywhere in those places "I'm sure he's alright" John eat his breakfast, put on clean clothes and then both left to the hospital in Randy's viper, Randy drove for about twenty minutes until they arrived to the parking lot, they walked to the waiting room and saw Lexi sat on one of the room's chairs

"Hey Lexi, how is Nick?"

Lexi had a big smile on her face "He's fine, I don't understand how, neither the doctors, last night they said his condition was critical and now he seems to be in perfect condition, like if the attack had never taken place, I'm so happy, I just wanna thank god for this"

"That's great!" John said

"Yeah it is, but the doctors are making him go through some tests, when they checked the shark bites in his body, they had disappeared, like if the shark had never bit him"

"Really?" Randy asked

"Yeah, they can't explain how it happened but I'm so glad he's ok, oh and thank you John, thank you for saving him yesterday"

"Don't need to thank Lexi, I did it for a friend, you see, I told you he was gonna be ok"

"Can we see him?" Randy asked

"Yes"

Randy and John went to Nick's room; he was lying down on his bed, covered with white sheets

"Hey, how you doing?" Randy said taking seat on the edge of the bed

"I feel great man, I don't know why I'm still here, I wanna get outa here"

"Lexi told us the doctors are making you go through some tests"

"Yes, they say it's because the quickness of my healing and honestly I'm surprised too, it might sound creepy or crazy, but I think I was kidnapped by aliens"

"Why?" John asked

"I mean I barely remember what happened yesterday, I remember the pain from the bite, wake up after the surgery, talk with Lexi, then asked to talk with you, I remember you entering here and then nothing, just a huge blackout, I have no memory after you crossed that door, until I woke up this morning in perfect condition"

"Well if aliens exist then they did a great job cause you indeed look in perfect condition"

"And it's all thanks to you man, you saved me from that badass shark" John a bit with Nick's words, at the end he was the only one who knew the truth about Nick's healing

The couple spent half hour more in Nick's room until the visit time had ended, after leaving the room Randy went to the cafeteria to get a snack while John waited in the lobby, but while he was waiting Randy, someone John was not expecting appeared, the doctor who had attended when John and the paramedics took him to the hospital Randy the night his family had died

"Hey Mr. Cena what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me but I don't remember you"

"I'm doctor Richards, I attended Mr. Orton when you arrived with him to the hospital past Christmas"

"Oh Dr. now I remember you"

"How is Mr. Orton doing, I heard he suffered depression after that tragic night"

"Yes, he did, but he's doing better now, I'm taking care of him"

"I guess he's really thankful to you for saving him that night" John didn't respond to the question, first cause Randy didn't know he had been who had found him and taken him out of the house and second cause it was better for Randy not to know the whole story, but his thoughts were broken by the sound of Randy approaching, he was just two corridors away from where they stood, it was better for him to not know anything else about that night, otherwise there would be a lot of things to explain, John had no other option, he did what he had to do, he looked doctor Richards right in the eyes, focusing on them, his pupils widened and so did Dr. Richards'

"You won't remember have seen me the night you attended Randal Keith Orton, you'll leave when I tell you to and you won't remember anything about our conversation" John broke the eye contact and their pupils returned to their normal form, Randy had arrived

"Hey excuse me Dr. do you know when Nickolas Benson will be free to leave?" John said

"I'm afraid I don't have that information Mr. . .?

"Cena, John Cena?"

"I'm back John, hey Dr. Richards, good to see you"

"Mr. Orton long time, hope you're doing better"

"I'm am thanks for asking" Randy said wrapping and arm around John's shoulder"

"Do you know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend John"

"Well it was all I wanted to ask you Dr. if you're busy YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE"

"Yeah I still have a lot of things to do, it was nice to meet you, and hope you keep getting better Mr. Orton"

"Bye Dr." Randy said then he wrapped his arms around John's chest, embracing him from behind and kissing his cheek

"Have I told you that you are my hero Johnny?"

John turned around "I'm not a hero baby, but if you want me to be your hero I can be it by protecting you and holding you in my arms" John said lovingly hugging Randy, making Randy's head rest on his shoulder

"Yes please, hold me in your arms and never let me go Johnny, I need you and love you so much"

"I will never let you go, I promise you that gorgeous, I love you too" John said then pulling their lips together in a soft, sweet and long kiss

**Told you guys it was a bit short but hope you've liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts about what will happen next :)**

**P.S.: I don't want to spoil but we're getting closer to the point where Randy will find out John's secret**


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 9 guys, so as far as you know Randy does not know anything about John's secret, but he will suspect John is hiding something extremely important to him and he will start to investigate about it, will he find out? Hope you like it, enjoy :) **

Over the following two months John and Randy spent almost every moment from the day together, John had become great friend with Mikhaila, Lexi, Mark, David and Nick after what had happened in the beach, also John was getting better when it came down to control himself when he was with Randy or with anyone else, human contact was helping him too much, but he was also careful, he always had a breaking point, and that meant Randy and him hadn't made love yet, he could resist his craving when he kissed and touched Randy's skin for some time, but sex was completely different subject, his emotions would he rising, all of them and that means that accidentally he could hurt Randy or even lose control and let his instinct drive him, he didn't want that, he wanted a normal relation with Randy, the man he was in love with, the man who was changing his life, unaware of his darkest secret, it was better that way, but deep inside he knew at some point the time for the truth would arrive, maybe when he suffers an injury and Randy notices the quickness in John's healing, or maybe when Randy would be getting older and John would still look as a 32 years old man, or why not, how about if someone tries to kill John shooting him in the head and when Randy is heartbroken and thinks his boyfriend is dead magically the bullet comes out from John's head and he stands up without a scratch, he would have to tell Randy the truth, but not just yet, he knew by fact that when the moment came Randy would be frightened, even terrified of him, and after telling him the truth, he would do absolutely nothing, he would let Randy take his own choice, stay with him, accepting him for what he really was, or letting Randy go, not compelling his love, or compelling him to forget his secret

Randy was more than happy with John, he was all that he always had been looking for and much more, with John, Randy felt safe, in peace, protected, but more than anything, loved, but Randy was also very curious and secretly he had become obsessed with finding out what was what John was hiding from him, what could be so bad for not telling him? He already knew about John's supposed phobia for blood and his supposed allergic to the verbena, he wanted to know, but at the same time he knew it was wrong, he was distrusting John and he felt guilty for that, he was suspecting many things, but he had no proof to any of them, he had convinced himself to just let that go and focus in how much John loved him and how much he loved John

As the first sunrays started to illuminate the floor of John's bedroom Randy slowly opened his eyelids, exposing his beautiful icy blue eyes to the morning light, the white sheets covering the lower half of his body, he had no shirt, just boxers, a strong arm holding him close to the warm body where he was cuddled, Randy smiled as he saw his boyfriend John next to him, still slept, almost naked just wearing black briefs, softly he rested his head in John's muscled chest, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin under his cheek, he planted soft kisses in the bare skin and pleased his ear in John's chest, listening John's heartbeat, slow and very relaxed, he was softly breathing, Randy just smiled, that was the second time he had slept in John's bed, of course they had just slept in the other's arms, nothing more, but it was ok for Randy, be with John was good enough, he could not be happier "I love you" Randy whispered in John's ear and then he rolled his body and found himself watching John's left hand, he softly kissed it, not wanting to awake his boyfriend, he was gorgeous sleeping, he watched his middle finger and stared into the black ring with silver lines and rare symbols, it was a beautiful ring, seemed to be really old, John never took it off, not even for sleeping, since Randy met John there was not a time that Randy remembered John was not using it, it shone a lot with the sun, but it was also a bit dirty, Randy was sure he had seen liquid jewelry cleaner in the room's bathroom, so carefully he slid the ring off John's finger and went to the bathroom, quickly he found the liquid, he took a cotton ball, he wetted the cotton ball with the blue liquid and started to clean the ring, but he stopped when he heard a scream, a painful scream, he went back to the room, and first thing he noticed was not anymore in the bed which was covered by the sunrays, he was under it, he thought he was looking for the ring under the bed, but it was more kinda he was hiding from something

"My ring Randy, where's my ring!?" John said desperately almost shouting

"I have it, it was dirty and. . ."

"Give it to me, now!" John was freaked out

"Ok, ok, here it is" Randy said, John extended his hand from under the bed, then he came out from under it, but didn't even noticed Randy's presence, he ran downstairs, Randy did not understand, what had he done wrong? John had never talked to him that way, why had he freaked out that way?

Randy stayed in the room for several minutes, but then he decided it was time to go down and look for John, if he had done something wrong he wanted to fix it, he did not want that to be their first fight, specially not for a simple ring, he looked for John in the kitchen, in the living room, In the dance room, in the front and backyard, even in the bathrooms, but he wasn't in any of those places, then Randy thought John might be upstairs, so he made his way to the marble stairs, but then he saw the bookshelves next to the stairs and one of them actually seemed to be a secret door, it was lightly opened, so Randy pushed it and saw wooden stairs which led to what seemed to be the basement, but when Randy went down it was a huge place, like an underground part of the house, could John be there?

There was a corridors, so Randy started to walk, there were small rooms, like cells, Randy was not surprised, the house was really old and he might be in the place where the family kept the war prisoners during the civil war, and why not even the presumed witches if the house existed in the 1600, Randy was a history lover, that was not a secret, and he found the place where he was fascinating, there were many old and dusty old things, but soon he found something that was not old at all, it was a big electronic ice-box, why would it be there? Or more important what was inside of it that John preferred to have it in the basement, he opened it and almost paralyzed when he saw what it was there, blood bags, a lot of them, chills were running through Randy's body, what that meant, it was hard for Randy about it, but there was a possibility that John was a blood trafficker, again the curiosity to know what John was hiding from him returned, but this time it was not just pure curiosity, it was imperative for him to know, what about if his thoughts were true and John decided to take all of his blood out when he was sleeping, but on the other hand, John was so nice so caring so loving with him, full of light, with a pure smile and with an angelical aura, Randy was so confused, he ran out of the basement and closed the door, soon he heard John approaching to him, he was nervous

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what happened upstairs, I should have never talked to you that way, I don't have the right to, and I never will. . .I freaked out, it's just that I never take off my ring, my mom gavr it to me, and the simple thought of losing is. . ."

"It's ok, don't worry" John expected Randy to make a move and kiss him, but the younger man almost did not make eye contact with him

"Hey baby, I'm hungry, do you want something to eat"

"No, I'm not hungry; I'm running late, you know today I offered myself as a volunteer for the new local history museum and I really need to get ready

"Ok then go and get ready handsome"

Randy did just that, he went upstairs and dressed up as quickly as he could, he went down stairs and was about to leave John's house

"Are you not gonna say goodbye?" John said from the kitchen, that always scared Randy, John was able to hear even quiet sound; Randy went to where John was at

"Sorry I completely forgot" Randy said kissing John quickly

"Bye, see you later"

"I'll call you later. . . I love you!" Randy had closed the door and he didn't heard John's statement

* * *

Randy arrived to the museum, all he wanted to do was forget what he had seen earlier that morning and work a few hours in a creepy could help him, he was waiting in the reception for someone to attend him, after a few minutes a man with a tux, a big fake mustache and a top-hat arrived to the place

"Good morning, you must be Mr. Orton

"Yeah, I am, but just call me Randy"

"Well Randy, my name is Chris, and I'm glad you offered as volunteer for today, nowadays people don't care too much for history"

"I do, and I can't wait to start, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, follow me" both started to walk "It's a simple job, you are gonna be an executioner, and you are gonna be in the decapitation area, but don't worry, you're not gonna cut anyone's head off, or say anything, you just have to stand in the same place during the exposition" They entered to a room and Chris opened a wardrobe and took a long and black tunic

"Here's your costume" he said giving it to Randy and then he took a long axe from the props "And this is your killing weapon, but don't worry, it's fake, Randy took the axe, it was lighter than it seemed to be

"I'll leave you alone, so you can change yourself" Randy took off his shirt, put on the tunic and five minutes later he came out of the dresser

"Great, follow me" They went to Randy's place, it was creepy and interesting at the same time, there were medieval torture instruments, women dressed up as witches, and guys dressed up as vampires and werewolves, they finally arrived to Randy's station, it was a bit grotesque, there was a lot of fake blood in the floor and ancient pictures of how decapitation was

"You're gonna stay here, if you need something I'll be right in front of you, I have to explain Salem's supernatural past in the second half of the 1800

"Ok let's begin"

Soon the people started to enter to the museum, parents with their kids, teens from all ages, Randy noticed that his job became harder than he had thought, the axe became heavier and it was tough to stand in one same place for hours, but at least he could hear Chris' explaining what he had to explain to the people, it was really interesting, Randy had learned all of it after hearing it for hours, he almost had forgotten what had happened that morning in John's house until he heard Chris' last explanation to the last group of the day, that time, he made questions and talked about things he had not all the other times

"Hello folks, you are the last group of the day, hope you had liked I, now I'm gonna talk you about our loved Salem town, as creepy as it is we love it, so, I bet that no many of you have heard about all the things that happened in the second half of 1800, we all have heard about Virginia, Washington, New York, but what about Massachusetts? What about Salem? Anybody knows?"

Just a small guy in the group raised his hand "Vampires? Is that true?"

"Well, as the witchcraft nothing is proved, but you are right my friend, in the second half of 1800 people said vampires were even under the rocks, and Salem was not the exception, there are histories about vampires here on Salem as there are in other parts of the country, of course the historians will deny what I'm gonna tell you, but there are diaries that say that before during and after the civil war there did were towns which suffered the attack of the demons of the night, including this, in fact there are records about missing people and many animal attacks, or at least that's how the secret council tried to cover the vampire victims and do not cause chaos in the town

A small blonde girl had raised her hand "Secret council?"

"Actually it wasn't secret, people did know it existed, we know it existed, but extracurricular activities did were secret, it was conformed by members of the main families at that time, only them and their families knew about the vampirish threat, in fact it is said that in 1896 there was a huge vampire hunt and killing, and it is said that those vampires were burned in some place in this town

"And who were the members of the council?" A young lady asked

"That was the part I was about to talk about, the main families of that time were the Cenas, the Ortons, the Bensons, the Bowditches, the Landers and the Page family, therefore the council was conformed by Archibald Orton, Joseph Bowditch, Roderick Benson, Damon Page, John Cena Sr. and Marcus Lander, as you can see we have here two pictures" Chris said pointing the tow pictures, one was on his right side and the other on the left "The first is from Archibald Orton"

Randy looked carefully the picture from his ancestor, he was very alike his father, eyes, hair, face, but what was more noticeable was the medallion he had hanging on his neck, a golden chain, with a crimson octagonal jewel in an eight arms golden small star

"And in the second picture you can see John Cena Sr. he and Archibald were the leaders of the council"

Randy had already seen that picture in John's house, that was John's ancestor, his grand, grand, grand, grand, grand, grand father

"And what happened with those families?" A girl with glasses asked

"Well we don't have too much time left, but I'll answer your question, actually some of the members form the Lander, Page, Bowditch, Benson and Orton family are still out there in our country, in fact if you'd like to turn around there you'll see our executioner, under that tunic there is a modern decedent from the Orton family _"The last one"_ Randy thought

"And what about the Cena family?" A kid asked, the question captured Randy's attention

Chris sighed and the spoke "It's a tragic story, it is said that Johns Cena Sr.'s wife, Carol died giving birth to her last child, the couple had five sons, Dan, **JOHN**, Matt, Steve and Sean, but all of them died before the XX century, the last one, John died in 1996, none of them were married and neither had children, at the end John Cena Sr. died in 1900 because of heart attack, their blood line ended there since John Cena Sr. had no brothers or Sisters, there are no modern decedents from the Cena lineage"

Randy was stunned, that was impossible, Chris' information had to be wrong, the Cena bloodline could not be extinct, then how was John alive, he was sure John did not lie when he told him John Cena Sr. was his ancestor, besides they really resemble to each other

Back in the dressers Randy was getting Ready to go, Chris had entered to the room

"Hey you did a great work today, it would be great to have you working with us"

"Thanks, you did a great job too, you really know how to explain something" Randy replied as he took his bag

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Randy, go ahead"

"What you said about the Cena family, is that true?"

"The Vampire stuff? I don't think so, I know a bit about that, but I not a believer, but the whole family dieing at the end of the XIX century, that is true"

"Are you sure?" Randy said in disbelief

"Yes, but if you don't believe me you can go to the history department in Harvard University in Cambridge, it's not too far from here and we get most of our information from there, ask for Nigel from the history department, he'll help you

"Ok, I. . . I think I will"

Chris gave Randy the number where he could call and then Randy left

Once in his car he dialed the phone number

"Good evening, Harvard University, what can we help you?" A women said

"Good evening my name is Randall Keith Orton, I'm looking for Nigel, from the history department and I would like to make an appointment to visit that same department"

"What would be the reason of your visit to us?"

"Research"

"When would you like the appointment to be?"

"As soon as possible" Randy answered

"Well, Mr. Williams is free tomorrow, so If you'd like to come. . ."

"Yeah, perfect I'll be there tomorrow"

"Have a good night Mr. Orton"

"Thank you" Randy hung up the phone and then he saw John was calling him in the ID caller, Randy was about to take the call but he did not, instead he turned off his phone and went to his home, he knew John would be worried, and wouldn't stop calling him and then he would go to check if he was alright, but for the first time since he'd met John he didn't want to see or talk with him, he wouldn't until he find out what John was hiding, and he didn't know how, but he knew whatever he find out about the Cena family in the history department would be the answer to all his doubts, so he packed clean clothes in a small bag, his tooth brush, toothpaste, hair gel, sponge, soap, shampoo and a towel, he grabbed his wallet, the keyed from his house and from hi 2010 orange Dodge Viper, he locked the house door and he left, making his way to Cambridge

He arrived to the town at 11:00 pm and rented a room in a small motel, there was no need to stay in an expensive hotel since he would stay for a night or two, Randy took of his jeans and shirt and slipped underneath the sheets, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't, not only cause the bed was hard as stone, but cause he didn't stop in whatever John's secret was

**So that's it for now guys, Randy is getting closer and closer to find out about John, how will he react when he do, what will happen to their relation, and how their lives will change afterwards? Thell me what you think guys, please review :)**


	10. The Cenas

**A.N.: Chapter 10 guys, so a preview from this chapter, Randy's thoughts about what he thought was real and wasn't will completely change, John is in jeopardy of being discovered and Randy will face him looking for truth, hope you like it, enjoy**

Next morning Randy woke up early, after dressing and doing the bed he went to a near local cafeteria and bought some pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast, then he returned to the motel, he took a warm shower, brushed his teeth and went to the university

Half hour later he arrived to the reception where he was attended by a young lady

"Good morning, what can I help you?"

"Good morning, I'm Randy Orton and I have an appointment with Nigel from the history department"

"Oh Mr. Orton, of course, look I'm a bit busy at this moment but it's not hard to find the history department, if you wish I can give you the location"

"Ok" Randy replied

"Fine, here, take this sketch of the university, you can keep it if you ever come again" The lady said handing it to Randy

"Thank you" Randy said and then he left to reception, as he approached to the location his heart beat faster, he entered to the university facility, the whole place seemed to be a library

"Good morning" Randy said hopping someone would hear him

"Wait a second, I'm on my way!" Someone said, Randy waited a few minutes, suddenly a man appeared, he was behind a block of books, he was tall, but not as tall as Randy, he was wearing jeans, a cowboy shirt and glasses, he had spiky hair, he walked towards Randy, not watching him, ordering books he was carrying as he walked, but when he saw Randy he jumped in surprise "Oh my. . . wh-what do we have he-here, who are you?"

"My name is Randy Orton, I called yesterday, you must be Nigel, I'm doing a research about Salem's history in the second half of 1800, hope you can help me"

"Oh good old weird Salem, such a mysterious and interesting place, full of history, magic **night demons**" he said remarking those last two words "come with me, I can help you" They walked their way to the huge marble stairs, going to the second floor

"Let me tell you, when it comes down to Salem there are always two sides of the story, the historic, and the supernatural, are you a believer?"

"No, not really, well I have my own doubts"

"Well I am, I'm fascinated with it, I've done an immense research about all the supernatural stuff you can imagine" Randy noticed Nigel eyes sis not leave him, he observed each and every one of his moves "Salem is my weakness, so you may find all you're looking for in my office, not only the common stuff, but also supernatural stuff about the town" They finally had arrived to Nigel's office, Randy was sure that there were more books than in any other place in the building, but there were also boards with rare symbols, mirrors, scrolls, everything

"The Salem section is in the right half of the left wall, feel free to check whatever you want, I'm. . . I'm gonna go to notify to the reception that you are here" Randy took a look at the ancient scrolls and to the book's names, he looked for some information in the books, he moved to one place to another, trying to find something, taking books from the shelves and putting others back, he was walking here and there turning the pages from a huge book he was holding, but suddenly he noticed in one of the mirror's reflection that Nigel was a few feet behind him walking quietly, almost trying to not be noticed, he had a silver pail in his left hand, his right hand was hidden behind his back but Randy immediately turned around when he saw the hidden object, it was a wooden stake, when Randy turned around Nigel spilled over him the liquid that was on the pale and then he tried to strike him with the stake, Randy defended himself, at that point knowing why Nigel was attacking him was the least he was worrying about, he pushed Nigel back, Nigel tried to strike again, this time he missed for a few inches, Randy tried to keep the stake as far from him as he could, they fought all over the room, crashing against the book blocks and shelves, Nigel was able to take Randy down and tried to attack him with the stake once more, there was no doubt, Nigel was trying to kill him, Randy grabbed Nigel's wrist, he hit him with a head-butt and managed to pushed him off from him making him crash against another group of books

Randy grabbed a sharp piece from a shattered mirror and held it in front of him, pointing Nigel with it "What the hell is your problem! Are you fucking crazy!" Randy said infuriated, regaining his breath

"If I don't do it know, you'll do it later, I won't be your food!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"I prepared myself for this very kind of moment for the last 15 years, I'm not afraid of you or any of your kind, give me your best shoot, I'll give you mine" Nigel said pointing Randy with the stake

"Are you drunk?! Kind?!"

"Don't try to deny what you are cause I know it very well, you vampire!"

"Vampire!? Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm not a vampire, seriously"

"Prove it"

"Mmm, legends say that vampires heal quickly" Randy said placing the piece of glass and made a cut in his hand "You see, it's not healing it's just bleeding"

Nigel watched the cut for a couple seconds, looking for any signs of healing, but Randy was right, it was just bleeding

"Impossible, that's impossible, how can you not be?"

"Better question would be, why would I be?" Nigel did not answer "You tried to kill me, you spilled over me I don't know what the hell what, you said you thought I was a vampire, you owe me an explanation, and it better be a good one, if you appreciate your job and freedom"

Nigel sighed "Ok follow me"

"Are you gonna try to kill me again?"

"No, but you must be ready for what I'm about to show you, and this is related with what you came looking for"

Nigel took some books out from the shelves and picked some others form the floor, Randy kept looking at him, ready to defend himself again if Nigel tried something again

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but understand, when I saw you I freaked out, but now, thinking about it better, if you were a vampire you would have fed on me since the moment you entered here, and everyone in the reception would be dead by now, maybe that explains why the verbena didn't work"

Randy was still pissed, he thought that might be some kind of bad joke, or maybe Nigel was absolutely crazy, Nigel noticed Randy anger

"Hey, don't blame me man, what was I supposed to do? I thought I see someone who's supposed to be dead since 1896" Nigel explained

"What. . . what are you talking about?" Randy was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life

"You'll see, I already told you, when it comes down to Salem there are. . . Oh here it is" Nigel said taking a huge and old book and putting it in a small table "Now let me go for the scrolls, as I was saying you, when it comes down to Salem there are always two sides of the story, the historic, and supernatural" Then Nigel placed some scrolls and old books next to the huge book in the table

"You see, after the civil war we know that the maritime trade became higher with the European countries, especially with the UK, funny thing, isn't it? And sometimes we sent people to the UK to negotiate trade contracts, or they sent people here" Nigel said as he turned the pages of the huge book, they were thick, old yellow pages

"And what does that have to do with the fact you tried to kill me?" Randy asked

"In late 1895 a British lord named Maurius Firefax personally came to Salem to negotiate the terms of the contracts, now at that time there still was unconformity about the result of the war, they caused disturbs and assassinations, and it is said that Maurius was murdered just a few months after his arrival, officially he is a post-civil war victim. . . Oh here he is, very familiar, don't you think?"

Randy couldn't believe his eyes, he was open mouthed, eyes wide opened, the man of the picture in the book was exactly alike him, the same icy blue eyes, the same thin desirable lips, same eyebrows, facial expression, everything, excepting the short beard that Randy had, Randy was speechless, it was like someone had taken a picture from him and printed it in the book

"Now you understand me, I thought you were him, it is impossible that there are two persons exactly alike, unless. . . unless he had the doppelganger curse, but that is also impossible, by the time he came to Salem from England your direct ancestors were already here, Archibald Orton is your direct ancestor, right?

"Yes he is, and what is that dopple. . . whatever and why a vampire, why did you think I was a vampire? And why I look exactly alike him? god I can't believe I'm talking about this, it's impossible" The confusion in Randy's voice was evident

"I don't know, I don't have an answer for that, now a doppelganger is a living walking double of a determinate person, a cursed person, the doppelganger can live in the same time that the cursed person, to torture him or her, appropriate of all that once belonged to the cursed person and some other things, but if you are a %100 believer and you believe in witches and ancient spells the doppelganger can live in a different time cause it's created as a duplicate of a person whose blood is the key to open something or break a curse, therefore the doppelganger will also be the key, and if the original key dies you just need to look for the doppelganger, but witchcraft history says that the doppelganger curse runs only by direct bloodline, that is why it would be impossible for you to be a doppelganger, and now, why a vampire, let's check the scrolls"

At that point Randy didn't know in what to believe, the simple fact of seeing there had been someone exactly alike him broke everything in what he believed in

"The supernatural part of the story tells that before, during and after the civil war, there were hundreds of mysterious disappearing and animal attacks all over the country, especially in places such as Virginia, New York, Connecticut and here in Massachusetts, more specifically, in Salem, now of course with the civil war in hands the government did everything they could to hide the terrible truth and solve it themselves, Salem has always been a mysterious place" Nigel took some of the smaller books from the table and hand them to Randy

"This are diaries form some of the peoples of the town at that time, it is said that the disappearing started in 1840, but the situation turned almost uncontrollable in the last decade from the eighteen hundreds and the efforts from the council to keep the secret became useless, so useless at the point that all the people of the town were well aware of the vampirish threat, in the diaries people talk about the about the threat and describe it as the demons of the night, evil beings craving for human blood, the town was in risk like never before, and the members of the council decided to contact a famous British lord who had also a reputation as a vampire hunter in England"

"Maurius?"

"Indeed, this is the journal of Marcus Lander" Nigel said showing Randy one of the books "one of the council members, he described the arrival of Maurius Firefax, saying that he would be the solution to all their problems with the demons of the night, and indeed he was, the journals tell that in April 23rd 1896 there was a massive vampire killing in the town, that was also the day when Fairfax died, afterwards the attacks stopped, unfortunately Marcus was a "civil war victim", that's how the council called the vampire victims so this diary is incomplete, and after February 11th 1896 there are no great details, but what we do know is that Maurius was a "post-civil war victim" that means he was killed by vampires as well, that's what I thought you were one of them, the stories and movies tell that a simple vampire bite can turn you into one of them, so with that being said, you now know why I tried to kill you earlier today and now that I know you are human I apologize"

Randy did not speak for quite some time "It's hard to believe all of that, hell, I still can't believe there was someone exactly alike me, but I didn't come here looking for information about vampires, I came looking for information about the Cena family"

"The Cena family eh, I guess you want to know about their history in Salem, right?"

"Yes" Randy replied

"Well, the Cenas alongside your family were one of the main families in the second half of the eighteen hundreds, John Cena Sr. was a council member, the leader until Archibald took his place"

"Is it true their blood line ended before the XX century?"

"Yes, absolutely true, John Cena Sr. was the only child in his family, he had no siblings, he had 5 sons with his wife Carol, she died giving birth to her last child Sean Cena, Steve Cena, the older brother died of pneumonia at the age of nine, when he was just a child, the next was Dan and Sean, Dan died drowned trying to save Sean and Matt when he was just 18, only Matt survived, he was the next to die at the age of twenty-nine in early 1896, animal attack, we already know what that means, and the last one was John, who by the way had a very curious name"

"Curious?" Randy asked

"Yes he had a really long name, unlike his other brothers, his full name was John Felix Anthony Cena, he was the last one to die, ironically he died in his birthday, on April 23rd 1896, the date of his 33rd birthday, officially as a post-civil war victim, unofficially, you already know how, and John Cena Sr. died 4 years later, in the beginning of the XX century because of a serious disease, and that is how the Cena blood line ended"

Randy couldn't believe what he had just heard, it was true, he had seen and read it in the books Nigel had showed him, but the hardest part to believe was the coincidence between that John and his Johnny, they had exactly the same name , their birthday date was the same, that John died at the age of 33, his John was 33 years old, he would believe the name was a familiar tradition and the birth date pure coincidence in other situation, but not after hearing what had happened to the Cena family , especially when John had confirmed him John Cena Sr. was his ancestor

"Oh look at what I found, a picture from John Cena son and Sr. Matt, Maurius and other council members"

Randy went where Nigel was and slowly observed the picture, there were five old men wearing tux and top hats, and three younger men wearing tux but no top hat, Randy focused his attention first in the old men, he recognized two of them easily, one of them was John Cena Sr. and the other was his ancestor Archibald Orton

"Look, the first man is Joseph Bowditch; he's next to your ancestor Archibald Orton" Unlike the other men with hat Archibald seemed a little younger he had a serious gaze and that shinny medallion with the octagonal ruby, that same medallion he had in the picture in the local history museum, yeah the picture he was looking was in black and white, but even then the medallion was the one thing in the picture that was more noticeable "You may recognize the next one" Randy saw Maurius in the picture, it was like watching himself in a mirror "Next to Maurius you can see Damon Page, the fifth is Roderick Benson, the sixth is Matt Cena" Matt was very alike to his John as well, as a matter of fact the resemblance was too much that they looked like brothers "The next is John Cena Sr. and the last one is John Cena son"

Randy was stunned, in shock, what he saw almost scared him, he took the pic and carefully looked John Cena son again, it was impossible, that John. . . that John and his John were exactly alike John, there was absolutely no difference, he put the picture on the table and took seat, he was breathing heavy, his heart beating fast

"Hey what happened?"

"It's impossible, it. . . it can't be"

"What?"

"That man from the picture, John Cena son, that man is exactly alike my boyfriend, but not only in the physical aspect, they have the same name, the same birthday date, look here is a picture from him" Randy said showing Nigel the background picture from his phone, which was a picture from John, Nigel watched the pic from the cell and then the pic in the book

"Have you kissed him?"

"Yes I have" randy said

"Oh I see, well he's not a ghost, mmm yes, the man in the picture is not exactly alike your boyfriend. . . the man in the picture is your boyfriend"

Randy couldn't be more stunned, he was not a believer, but it was so hard to not believe what was right in front of his eyes

"But how, how. . . how can my boyfriend be a one hundred and. . . Forty-five years old man but look like he's 33?"

"I would give you the answer for that, but I think that deep inside, and believe me I'm shocked and exited of this, I think that deep inside you already know the answer for that" Randy looked up to Nigel's eyes, he knew he was right, he had an answer

"V. . .vampire. . . vampires don't get old" There was a long silence, but suddenly Randy broke it

"Oh my god, now everything makes sense, you spilt that verbena water over me cause it wakens vampires, it's like a poison for them, isn't it?"

"That's what the diaries say"

"That explains his reaction when he touched the verbena I had at home, everything makes sense now, the quick mysterious disappearings, the blood bags I found in the basement of his home, even the bull shark he killed with a few punches. . . I. . .I need to go, thanks" Randy said as he quickly went down the stairs

"Hey Randy remember, humans are vampires main food! Be careful!" Randy left the university, he returned to the motel, took all of his things, he put them on the car's trunk, he gave back the room's key to the receptionist and left, he drove as fast as he could to Salem, half way to his destiny he stopped the car in the sideway, turned on his cellphone and saw he had missed calls, all from John, then he checked the voice messages, starting from the oldest one

"_Hey baby, guess you are finally free, what do you want to do tonight handsome?"_

"_Baby I know I called you earlier, I know it's late, but if you hear this have a good night, I love you"_

"_Good morning handsome, I haven't heard from you, what are you up to do today baby? Please call me"_

"_Randy you're worrying me; please call me baby, I just need to hear your voice"_

"_Randy please I need to know you are ok, I haven't known anything about you, please call me baby, I'm so worried about you"_

Randy's emotions were in a rollercoaster ride, he wanted to see John, but he was also scared and mad, he needed to talk with him

* * *

John had spent the whole day worried about Randy, he had gone to his house, it was clear he was not there, he had gone to Mik's Lexi's, Dave's Mark's and Nick's house to check if he was there, but he wasn't, he had gone to the cyber-café, to the graveyard, to the museum, hell to almost all the places in town and there was no clue about him, he had been calling him again and again, he even left him messages, John just wanted to see the younger man, hug him, kiss him and know he was ok, when John arrived to the mansion at the end of the day in his mustang and saw Randy's viper parked in front of the house he felt an immense relief, he entered to the house and looked for Randy living room, the kitchen, backyard, everywhere downstairs, then he realized he might be upstairs, he guessed Randy was in his room and John rand there, sure he would find his boyfriend there, he opened the door and indeed Randy was there, sat in the edge of the bed, his heart jumped with happiness at first but then with panic when he realized Randy was reading a very familiar book, a book John had written a hundred and plus years ago, one of his diaries

**That's it for now guys, what do you think, what will happen, give me some reviews please :)**


	11. Hold on or let go

**A.N.: Chapter 11 guys, this chapter is a bit short, now let see, what has happened until now? Plain and simple, Randy has found out about John, is time for their face off, how will Randy's rection be, will he allow John to explain everything to him, or will he let his fear control him and and leave John breaking his heart? Enjoy guys :)**

John was frozen, he watched Randy in the eyes and noticed his fear, Randy watched John's eyes, he noticed panic, almost terro in his beatiful sky blue eyes, slowly Randy stood up, his eyes not leaving John, book still in hand, Randy watched John with a mix of fear and curiosity, John knew the moment had arrived, but he was not ready to tell everything to Randy, he didn't know how he would react, he didn't want Randy to be afraid of him, and he didn't want to let him go either

John took a few steps forward, but he stopped when Randy took a few steps back

"Randy please do. . ."

"No, don't tell me that, don't dare you to say it, how am I not supposed to feel afraid?"

"Please Randy don't be afraid of me, don't be, I wouldn't stand it baby, let me explain you"

"No, you got nothing to explain to me, I already know everything there is to know" Randy said as he slowly walked towards the door, avoiding eye contact with John

"Please listen to me baby" John said, his eyes watering, what he feared to happen was happening

"No, you know, I always had this feeling that you lied to me all the time, but I never really cared because I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone, but after what I saw yesterday in the morning I cared about it again, I needed an answer to my doubt about you, and now I got it, but even then I wouldn't believe in what I found out, I thought I was going insane, so I came here to talk with you and then I found this books" Randy said holding John's diary in the air " which happen to be journals, your journals, from 2008, 2003, 2000, 1980, 1950, 1920, 1896. . . Now I'm convinced that I'm not crazy, now please don't hurt me and let me out of here" Randy almost begged

"No Randy please, don't be afraid of me, I'm begging you" John said holding one of Randy's arms

"Let me go John!" Randy shouted terrified and with a quick move he broke John's grip, he ran to the doorway, John ran behind him, the younger man tried to went down the stairs as fast as he could, but he stumbled and rolled down the stairs, hitting hard every marble stair step, but before he hit the grown John quickly caught him

Randy was semiconscious and in a lot of pain, he couldn't move, he was trying to scream in pain but he couldn't, he had fallen so hard that any noise was coming out of his throat, then he realized blood was coming out from his mouth, he just watched as John took him carefully in his arms as if he was carrying a small soft feather and carried him to the sofa, sitting on it, still holding him in his arms, the next thing he remembered was John saying _"come on baby, drink it and close your eyes, you'll be fine" _as John pressed his wrist against Randy's mouth, a warm liquid with iron flavor filled his mouth, it was a bit disgusting and Randy tried to throw it off, but then he started to feel better, the pain was fading away and he fell asleep

* * *

Slowly Randy recovered sense, he assumed he was lying in a hospital bed after the accident in John's house, but it was different, the bed was much comfortable and warm, the common noise from the hospitals was not there, he didn't feel pain, actually he felt in perfect condition and soon he opened his eyes and almost jumped to the next sofa when he realized he was still in John's house and John was still holding him in his arms, he was surprised, he was sure when he fell down the stair at least one of his bones had broken, then his attention focused on John who had stood up and was walking towards him, immediately, Randy stood up and ran to the main door, but it was pointless, cause when Randy arrived to the door, John was already there, Randy tried to run to the backdoor, but when he turned around John was in front of him, gripping his wrists hard but not trying to hurt him

Randy fought trying to break John's grip but it was impossible, he was too strong, every time he tried to shake his arms he just hurt himself cause John's arms didn't move

"Please let me go, don't hurt me John, please"

"Randy I'm not gonna hurt you" he said looking into the younger man's blue eyes

"You're hurting me now, please let me go" Randy said with innocent voice, giving John an innocent look, John broke his grip in Randy's wrists when he realized he was holding the stronger than he should

"Oh my god I'm sorry, are you ok?" John said watching Randy's wrists, he felt terrible when saw his fingers were marked in the younger man's wrists, he was cuddled against the wall, like a little puppy when he's too afraid of something

"Randy I'm sorry that now you have to carry with this, I never wanted this for you, and if you never want to see me again just say it, I will understand, just say it and I will leave town tomorrow so you don't have to remember this" Randy watched John in silence, he was so confused about how to feel

"I want to go John, please let me go, I. . . I don't know how to deal with this"

Randy slowly stood up and walked towards the main door, his eyes never leaving John, whose eyes were watering and tears rolled down them, Randy couldn't help it, he felt the tears coming out too

"Randy before you leave, there's something more"

"What is it?"

"In the following 24 hours you need to be very careful with everything you do, stay away from all possible risk situation, you understand?"

"Why?"

"Cause I made you drink my blood and. . ."

"You did what? What the hell! Why!? Are you crazy!?"

"I did it to heal you, vampire blood can heal humans even if they are in the verge of dead, when you fell down the stairs you got seriously injured, you had a broken leg, broken arm, broken ribs and serious internal damage, I couldn't let you die, I give you my blood to heal you"

"So that's why I feel in perfect condition?"

"Yes, but look, 24 hours after drinking the vampire blood it will still heal you, but make no mistake, it does not make you immortal, you can die and if you do you will return from dead as a newborn vampire, or how many of us call it, "the transition process", you have to be very careful, being a vampire is not something that you want, I can assure you that"

"And after the 24 hours?"

"It will leave your body, and once it does the healing and the rink from turning into a vampire will disappear" there was a long silence

"Thank you, thank you for saving me" Randy said slowly opening the door and left, John sat on the floor, his back against the wall, covering his eyes with his hands as he started to cry, he didn't want to let Randy go, but it seemed that was what he had chosen

* * *

Half hour later Randy arrived to his home, he quickly entered to the house, left the keys in the table and went to his room, closed and locked the door, closed the windows , took off his clothes, put his cellphone on the nightstand and lied down on the bed, covering half of his body with the sheets, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't, he felt terrible, so confused, at first he thought what had happened in the last two days had been just horrible nightmare and if he closed his eyes he would woke up in John's bed lying next to him, against a human boyfriend, and so he did, he closed his eyes as hard as he could and then opened them, it didn't work, it was real, then he felt angry, could it be a very bad joke his friends and John were playing to him, and if it was, why, why making him feel that way, however there was something wrong with that idea, the accident in the stairs, if it was a joke then he would be in the hospital, then he felt in disbelief, it was impossible, vampires only existed it in tales, great TV series and really bad movies, so he tried to find a logical explanation, and then he felt sad and guilty, if John was telling him the truth then he really had hurt him, the way he had left John, he had seen the suffering in his eyes and he had ignored it, a few tears started to roll down his cheeks, he had hurt John, his Johnny, someone despite all he loved with all of his heart, maybe he was scared and confused, but it was John who he was talking about, if there was any person, or vampire worth enough to try it that was John, but maybe it was too late for and he had messed up things, John might be disappointed and mad at him for not trusting him, Randy felt an immense pain in his heart, so he applied the only technique he had learned in therapy after his family had died to get rid of that pain, he grabbed his diary from under his pillow and started to write

"_Dear diary_

_I don't know what to think, I'm so confused, so sacred, you know I'm not a believer, but how can I deny what's clearly in front of my eyes, John does not get old, he's faster than normal people, stronger as well, he even heals faster than anyone, he confessed to, he's a vampire and I'm going crazy, I don't know what to do about this, I was too sacred to stay and listen to him, but I also felt so guilty and bad for not doing it, I hurt him, I feel I turned my back on him, I despise myself for that, cause despite this situation I love him, but my bewilderment is bigger now, I need time, but at the same time I need to listen to him, he deserves my attention and support, since I met him he has proven me that he loves me and cares about me, I don't know what to think, I always thought about vampires as heartless and hungry beats , but John's the opposite, there are a lot of things that are unclear in my mind now and if I try to ignore them the doubt will kill me, I should let John to explain me and let him know that I'm with him, I will let him"_

Randy put his journal under the pillow and grabbed his cellphone form the nightstand

"John I did wrong by leaving you the way I did, you don't deserve that and I feel like an asshole, please forgive me"

Minutes later John texted him back "No, I should be who apologizes, I lied to you all the time, I deserved it, if I lose you because of this I will understand, I should have been sincere to you since the beginning, but I was too afraid of your reaction or what would you think about me, I'm sorry"

"Johnny, you haven't lost me, but I need time, this is hard to understand"

"I will give you all the time you need, I have the eternity for that" John replied

"More than time, I need to clear up my mind, I need you to explain me everything as soon as possible"

"Would you like tomorrow at 1:00 in the cyber-café?"

"I'll see you there" Randy replied

"Sleep well Randy"

"Same for you Johnny"

Randy turned off his phone, put it back on the nightstand and rested his head in the soft pillow, slowly falling asleep

**So that's it for now guys, did you like it, tell me what you think :)**

**Preview from chapter 12: John and Randy will meet for the awaited explanation, which will be Randy's decision about John's true nature, plus some old and familiar faces will reemerge, but not with the best intentions, this chapter marks the real beginning of the plot in the story and after this, things will completely change for everyone, stay tuned, I'll update soon**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME :) **


	12. time for truth, potential threat

**Chapter 12 guys! Sorry for the late update, collage is such a kick in the ass, either way, here it is, John finally comes up with the whole truth, how will Randy take things? Enjoy :)!**

The next morning Randy woke up at 12:00 pm, he hadn't been able to sleep until 4:00 am so he was really tired, then he remembered he was supposed to meet John in the cybercafé in less than an hour, quickly he took all his clothes off and stepped into the shower, the hot water running down his body as he lathered his bare tanned skin, once he had finished he dressed up, he quickly made his bed, then went downstairs, ate a sandwich and some juice, then he grabbed his I phone, his car keys , he got out of the house, locked the door and got in the car, he tried to turn it on, but it didn't work, then he realized his car was running out of gas, and the closest gas station was actually not too close, so he decided to go walking to the café, at the end it was not too far from his house, he checked what time was it in his phone, one minus five, so he called John

"Hello?"

"John it's me, I think I'll get there a bit late, my car has no gas so I'm walking to get there"

"Ok I'm already here"

"Good, I'll see you. . ." Accidentally Randy had crashed with a guy in the street and both had fallen to the ground, Randy checked his phone and saw John was still on the line

"Sorry, I'm really sorry" Randy said helping the other guy to step up, he was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a gray shirt and a leather jacket, he had black short but curled hair, then the guy looked him surprised, then Randy noticed an unusual spark in his eyes, they were brown, but there was some sort of crimson red sparkle

"Maurius?. . . Oh my god, I thought. . .how you. . .It's been a long time since last time I saw you"

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy, sorry for crashing with you" Randy said and the he continued walking, he checked his phone and saw John had hung up, he thought that guy was really weird, so he didn't pay attention to what he said anymore, but few seconds later realization hit him, the guy had called him Maurius, the name from the British lord from 1896, he even had said it had been a long time since last time they met, he had to be, he was just like John, Randy looked back but the guy wasn't there anymore, he started walking faster, he had seen something in the guy's eyes he had never seen in John's, hunger, malice, he better get where John was as soon as possible, he decided to take a short cut, he entered to a lonely and narrow alleyway, from there the café was just a couple of streets far, he was on the middle of the alley, but then the guy appeared on the other side, Randy turned around and tried to run, but when he did the guy was in front of him, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, lifting him up from the ground, Randy was choking, he tried to take the guy's hand off his neck but he had an iron grip

"Going somewhere?"

Randy tried again to break the guy's grip, but it was simply impossible

"You know I've already eaten, but I never say no to a snack, especially if the snack smells so good and fresh"

Randy saw they guy's face change, the brown eyes were no completely red, the veins around his eyes had popped out and turned black, going down to his cheeks and to his neck, he opened his mouth, two huge sharp fangs were the most noticeable, Randy tried to scream for help but the hand in his neck didn't allow it, he was gonna die, he was sure, and when the guy was ready to bite him Randy heard the sound of something crashing, an abrupt move and then he fell to the ground, his neck was finally free and he gasped for air, it all had been too fast so Randy did not see what happened, but when he opened his eyes the guy was standing up and John was in front of him, he was grunting, Randy saw John's face, his beautiful blue eyes had turned red and the veins around his eyes black, mouth open and showing his huge sharp fangs, warning the other vampire to stay away

The guy let out a mocking laugh "John? How many familiar faces more am I gonna see today? I thought you didn't like human blood, come on, share your snack with me, for the old times"

"He's not a snack, Alexei!" John said infuriated

Alexei watched Randy and then John "Oh wait, is. . . is this what I think it is, if he's not Maurius he. . . he's his replacement , he looks exactly alike him, but he isn't like him, he's just a walking blood bag, I thought Jackob had taught you not to play with the food, you're such a disappointment, you know, speaking of Jackob, now that I remember there is a huge reward in the group for the one who finds you and takes you to Raven, imagine how she will reward me if I capture you and kill your little pet, or whatever in the process as you did with Jackob

"Try if you dare"

Alexei laughed again "Boy, I'm 274 years old, how old are you?" Alexei said sarcastically "I'm older than you, that means stronger, this will be like taking a candy from a baby"

"Wanna bet?" John said with a smirk, immediately Alexei launched himself over Randy, but John reacted on time and speared him in midair, both crashing on the ground, John punched Alexei in the face, Alexei grabbed John's head with his hands and hit him with a head-butt, he grabbed John by the neck and flipped over, he lifted and slammed him back to the ground twice, the he stood up, still griping John's neck, he lifted him up from the ground and then slammed him against the wall, Randy was so scared, things were not looking good for John, Alexei threw a punch right to John's head, but he missed, John had moved and Alexei's hand had gone through the wall, Randy looked around and grabbed a large pipe, he hit Alexei in the back as hard as he could with the metallic object, but it didn't work in the slightest, without seeing him Alexei threw a back kick hitting Randy in the ribs and making him crash hard against the wall, that infuriated John even more, using all of his strength he hit the arm that was pressing him against the wall, right in the elbow, the sound of bones breaking, Alexei screamed in pain and his grip weakened, then hit him with a head-butt and right afterwards with a front kick to Alexei's abdomen which sent him crashing to the other wall, in less than a second John grabbed Alexei by the neck, slammed him against the grounds and with a quick move dug his hand in Alexei's chest, braking his sternum and then squeezing the beating organ, Alexei watched John in the eyes , his eyes full of astonishment and fear"

"Like taking a candy from a baby" John stated, and the ripped Alexei's heart out, he turned around and saw Randy was covering his face, he threw the still beating organ to the floor next to his now dead owner

"Randy I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to see that, he was going to kill you" John said cleaning his hand with his jacket, he cupped Randy's chin with his hand and looked him in the eyes, he was still scared "Are you ok?" John asked softly

"I. . . I am, he didn't miss but, I feel ok"

"It must be my blood, it's still inside you"

John looked Alexei's corpse and saw his wrist was shining, so was his, that was not a good sign, by that time the other Vernutians should know about Alexei's dead and going to the place where his dead body was

"Randy we need to get out of here, as far as we can" John said pulling Randy up

"What's going on John?"

"I'll explain you everything later, listen I need to take you out of here now"

"I left my car at home it has no. . ."

"We won't need it" John interrupted him hugging Randy against his body and then he ran as fast as he could, he didn't stop in three minutes, Randy could feel the air against his face and how they left everything behind in matter of seconds, it was like going in a roller coaster but much faster, when John stopped Randy was a bit dizzy after the fast trip, he looked around, they were in a small plain surrounded by the forest, the ground was half covered with the tree's leaves , orange, brown and yellow, around there where structures of what once had been a house or building, but now it was almost nothing, just a few pillars and worn rocks

"Where are we John?"

"If you walk 300 yards to the west you'll find the place where we had our first date" John answered

"What is this place John?"

"This is the place where I grew up, or was, this used to be my family's main house, it has been more than a hundred years since last time I stepped foot here, maybe because all the memories"

"Which memories?" There was a long silence and John sat on the ground, Randy sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"John" he said softly

"Is just that I don't know where to start"

"Why don't you try from the beginning?"

"Ok, but I gotta ask you first, how did you know about me? I tried to hide it as best I could" John said

"Two days ago, when we slept in your house, in the morning, when I was looking for you I went to the basement and found the blood bags, then in the museum I found out your blood line ended in 1900, I went to Harvard's history department and saw a picture from the main families and you were on it, the guy who helped me with the research was obsessed with vampires, but he didn't convinced me, what did was when I read part of your diary from 1896, I know it was wrong, but I needed to know , I always felt you were hiding something from me, but I never imagined something like this"

"Well you answered my question, now is my turn to do it with yours"

Randy knew exactly which was his first question, although he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from John "How old are you?"

"I've looked like a 33 years old man for the last 114 years"

"So it's true you were born in 1863, you are 147 years old"

"Yep, that's right" John confirmed, there was a long silence and suddenly Randy spoke again

"Who is Maurius, why I look like him, are we related? And why Alexei said I was his replacement?"

"I honestly have no idea why you are exactly alike, I'm sure you are not related, he was a Firefax, you are an Orton, I met your ancestors so I'm sure you are not from the same bloodline, and he. . . well he was my first love, we met when. . ."

"Wait, he was your first love? So. . . so that means you with me just because I look like him? Cause I remind you to your dead boyfriend? What am I to you?" Randy said pissed but also with a sad tone

"No, no, I. . . I didn't want to get to that part yet but it seems I'll have to, the day I was hidden behind your car, that wasn't the first time I saw you"

Randy watched John in disbelief "The first time was in 1996, when you were just a teen, the only resemblance you had with him were your eyes, and when I saw them you captivate me, there was something in your eyes, something different that I confirmed the day you invited me in, you and Maurius are completely the opposite , you are gentle, he was mean, you are selfless, he was selfish, you are humble, he was arrogant, and the biggest difference is. . . that I'm in love with you like I never was with him"

Randy's gaze soften, John was telling him the truth, John did love him, he had no doubt, he could see it every time John looked him in the eyes "First time you saw me was in 1996? What were you doing here?"

"It's another part of the story, but I'd rather continue answering your first question"

Randy nodded "ok"

"I met Maurius in late 1895, the town was under vampire attack and the council wanted to get rid of them once and for all, he had a reputation as vampire hunter in England, but then I discovered he was also a vampire, I thought about telling my father, at the end I didn't tell him, but I didn't and for some reason I got attracted to him, I don't know if it was really love but I just knew I had to be with him, he wanted us to spend the eternity together so I drank his blood every day, then in March my brother Matt was killed by vampires and my father in a desperate attempt to get rid of the vampires, in my birthday party he put verbena in the toast, he suspected there were vampires infiltrated in the society cause it seems they knew all our moves against them, I didn't warn Maurius on time and he was captured alongside with other twenty-nine vampires who were in the party, I tried to save him but one of the guards who were guarding the vampire shot me and I died, and hour later I came back, I had drunk Maurius blood that morning so I turned, when I woke up I found out all the Vampires had been burnt here in this place, in my own house, then the troubles began, I was really hungry, so I fed on the people I found to complete the transition proses, but with that my sensibility to the sun became stronger at the point I could not be in the sunlight"

"And how are you standing in the sunlight right now?" Randy interrupted him

"See this" John said showing Randy his black and silver ring "this is not a common ring, it's made from special materials which were combined and spellbounded by a witch, it protects me from burning with the sun, it's like a shield, so I have to wear it all the time, but at that time I didn't have it, so I hid in old warehouses and churches""

"Wait, churches? I thought. . ." John placed a finger in Randy's lips

"All you knew is about to change, most of things you've heard about vampires are wrong"

"Then tell me"

"Well we do burn in the sun, it can turn us into ashes in a matter of seconds if we don't find somewhere to hide, you've seen me eat garlic, it does not work, btw I love it, holy water does not work either, it's even drinkable, the salt line in the doors and windows' frame does not keep us away, unless there's an special barrier spell casted on the line, salt is a potent element in witchcraft, we can't enter to churches as many times as we want, the crucifix and any other religious object is useless against us cause unlike what the stories tell, we are not demons cursed by god, in fact many vampires believe that the first vampire was also once human and he or she was turned into a vampire with magic, but it was long time ago, there's no living vampire who knows the real story, anyway, mustard seeds in the roof don't work, we do can reflect in mirrors, and the silver stake is also useless, it does not kill us, the only five things that work are the verbena which is like a poison for us, it causes pain and weakness, a wooden stake driven through the heart causes immediate dead, those methods work for human and vampires, decapitation and rip the heart out works just for vampires, we have a pretty strong neck for any human weapon and humans are not strong enough to rip a heart out"

"Wow, so the movies and stories are really wrong"

"Worse than you think, we do not turn into bats, but we are extremely fast and strong, you already saw that, we have a great hearing sense, we don't get old, we heal almost immediately, we can live forever and my favorite, mind control, or as some vampires call it, compeltion, means I can make you do or think what I want with just watching your eyes or make you hear my voice, though I can't do it by voice cause just some vampires can, and also can be faster and stronger than someone like me"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"I don't drink human blood, what you saw on the basement were bags filled with animal blood, and even though I'm ok with it, my body begs me for human blood, but I know how to control it, well as I was saying you can manipulate the human mind, it just works with them, unless they are carrying verbena with them"

"And have you ever compelled me, or controlled my mind?" Randy asked

"Just once"

"And what did you make me do?"

"Anything, I gave you a dream while you were sleeping, the day we met"

"Now I remember, it was. . . so beautiful. . . sounds like awesome being a vampire, just kidding, no offence but, I don't want to be a vampire" Randy said

"I don't blame you, it's really tough, as a vampire your emotions become stronger and if you don't know how to handle that it will consume you, I spent a hundred years living in a agony cause I couldn't overcome Maurius dead, I tried all I could but anything worked, until I met you, when I saw you all those years ago my agony faded away, I love you for that and for much more" John said holding both of Randy's hands

"But if you do, why, why didn't telling me this since the beginning?"

"I didn't tell you cause I was just trying to protect you, since I saw you I've always tried to protect you, and you knowing this is too dangerous, for do many reasons, I never planned in falling in love with you, I never thought it would happen, but it did, and even when I tried to stay away from you I just couldn't, I couldn't fight this and. . . and I know it makes me selfish, but my feelings for you are stronger" there was another long silence

"And after you turned what happened?"

"Weeks later I was found by another vampires, a small group, more precisely 4, whom called themselves the Vernutians, I was hiding from the sun, they were survivors from the from the vampire killing that took place here in 1896, they were seeking revenge on the people of the town for what they did to the others and at some point I wanted it too for what they did to Maurius, so I joined them, we were just a bunch of vampires, but in the following one hundred years the number increased and also the hatred, but the only thing that increased in me was the pain, the hurt, I felt useless, I did things I'm not proud of to get rid of those feelings and in 1996 I was about to do the worst one"

"That's the year you said you saw me, what were you gonna do?" Randy asked

"The group wanted revenge, and they were gonna get it, for a hundred years we'd planned It and that night we finally were gonna get it, we came here and we were gonna kill anybody who stepped in our way, but that night I saw you walking in the street with some friends, it was like a wakeup call for me, I just wanted to know you, but the guy with me, my partner, the leader of the group Jackob, he was planning to kill you, I wasn't gonna allow it, so I stabbed him by the back with a stake, which leads me to why we had to escape earlier today" John showed Randy his left wrist

"Your tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo, it's a mark, the same witch who made my ring marked me, all the members in the group have the mark, when any of the marked members dies the mark shines in all the marked wrists, it also indicates who has died and where he or she is, Alexei was one of the founders of the group, we needed to get out of there cause in a matter of seconds the rest would be there, I don't know how big or powerful is the group now, Jackob is the one who kept us together, and since he died I don't know how things have changed, but I'm not taking any risks if you are with me"

"and after you killed Jackob?"

"I escaped for a whole year, covering my tracks, then I returned here, the last place where they would look for me"

"You returned for me?" Randy asked and John nodded

"I observed and looked for you from the shadows for almost 14 years; I even was there when. . ." John shut up before ending, he didn't know how to get to that part

"When what John?" There was a long even sepulchral silence, John was looking to the ground and then he raised his head and looked Randy in the eyes "When your family died, I was there, that night I had gone to the oldest part of the graveyard to visit my family, it was Christmas eve and I hadn't gone in a long time, then I decided to go to your home and observe you, you were not there, I guessed you were in your parent's house so I went there and when I arrived it was in flames, without hesitate I entered to the house knowing it could kill me and I found your father in the living room, he was still conscious, but he did not allow me to help him, he pointed to the kitchen, he said "Save him", I went there and I found you, unconscious, but still alive, I took you out of the house and returned for your family, but when I tried to take them out I couldn't, I could not get out of the house with them, I don't know how but there was some sort of shield which didn't allow them to go out, the flames were everywhere, with his last breath your father told me to save myself and took care of you, I had no option, I felt terrible for not saving them cause I knew how much it would hurt you"

Randy's eyes were filled with tears, just remembering when his family had died broke him, John hugged him, the younger man was shuddering against John's chest as he cried, then he raised his gaze looking John in the eyes

"When I woke up in the hospitals the doctors told me that a heroic man had broken into the flaming house and saved my life but that he had left, it was you Johnny, it was you" Randy said broke in emotion, John simply nodded and hugged Randy

"You see baby, there's no reason to be afraid of me, I would never do something to hurt you, that's why I hadn't told you anything, this is dangerous for you, I will protect you with my lie, but you can't tell anyone about this"

"I won't John, I promise, but I'm gonna need time to process things, I never saw this coming, though I appreciate you tried to protect me all this time, but honesty is something too important for me"

"Got it baby, I promise I'll be completely honest with you, no more secrets, I'll give you all the time you need, just don't push me away please Randy, I need you" John said holding Randy's hands

"I won't Johnny, I won't yesterday I was so scared, I didn't know what to think, but I spent the whole night thinking about this, and I realized that, I don't care if you are a vampire, when I see you, I see the same John I fell in love with, and if you love someone you will accept that person no matter what, I know that this is a life changer, that is hard to understand, a 360 turn, but I'm not a quitter, I'm not giving up on you, no matter how hard things can get, we'll face it, together"

"God you don't know how much" John said cupping Randy's face and kissing his lips "That means to me, I thought nobody would accept me for who really I am" John said with happy tears in his eyes

Randy smiled, a few tears in his icy blue eyes "It's funny, I always thought vampires would be heartless beings, but you have a heart John, a big gentle and beautiful heart" John said touching John's chest with the palm of his hand, feeling his heartbeat

"And you are the owner" John said leaning forward, resting his forehead with Randy's and then softly kissing his lips

"And tell me John, which other heroic things you've done since you returned?"

"Just a few, I didn't want to be noticed, I saved you a few times, like when a car almost ran over you when you were 20, besides saving you, mmm, I saved Nick from being killed by a shark and I gave him my blood to heal him from the infection"

"And why he does not remember any of it?"

"I compelled him to forget"

"Thank you" Randy said caressing John's arm "You know he's my friend"

"He's mine too, you and the guys are the first humans with who I had contact since 1996, I changed my way to live because of you, it was hard at the beginning, I didn't trust myself, I didn't want to hurt you and I tried to stay away, but my desire to be with you was stronger, and now I don't wanna be without you, I'll do anything to protect you"

"I know you will, and I know you would never hurt me" Randy said softly, stroking John's right cheek and kissing his lips

* * *

Much later that day Randy was lying on his bed, wearing just his tight boxers and the sheets covering half of his body, John was staying with him that night, after what had happened earlier that day with Alexei there was no way in hell for John to leave Randy alone, so he stayed to protect and check on him

Randy was almost slept when John entered to the room, blood bag in hand with a straw on it, he sat on the chair next to Randy's bed and took a sip, Randy slowly opened his eyes and looked at John

"Oh sorry I. . I was a bit hungry, just wanted to take a sip"

"No, no, it's ok, go ahead, told you already, I'll accept you for who you really are, don't worry, it's ok" Randy said with a small grin, John grinned back and took a longer sip

"What is it?"

"Excuse me?" John said

"Yeah, you know, what animal?"

"Oh that, it's horse, it's really good, my favorite animal blood"

"Your favorite animal blood?" Randy asked with curiosity

"well it tastes good, but I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not even close to human blood, I mean, I'm a vampire, there's a part of me that craves for human blood, but you can learn how to turn off that part and be a good guy, or just let it control you and become a monster, that's not what I want"

"How does it taste?"

"For you, not good, you would throw up, for me, like hamburger with fries" John joked

"Really?"

"No, it's strange you know, it tastes great, but it does not taste as any human food I've ever eaten, it's a vampire thing" Randy laughed with John's comment

"Why are you not afraid even nervous with me Randy? Stories tell we're predators, killers, evil beings"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it long ago, besides, when my family died I had no hope to ever be happy again, until I met you, I told you before, even when you are a vampire I still see the person with who I fell in love, and when I see the way you look at me, that's not hunger, that's worship, and love"

John smiled " I didn't tell you but, since 1997 each and every night I always came to your window by night and watched you sleeping, and I left when you woke up the next morning, you're so beautiful when you're sleeping, I didn't tell you either, paining is one of my great passions, I've painted you sleeping over and over again, you're a work of art baby"

"Oh thank you, you're so sweet, I want to see those paintings, so you hadn't slept in almost 14 years?"

"I didn't sleep form April 3rd 1896 to May 3nd 2010, I hadn't slept in a hundred and fourteen years, might sound weird but we don't need to sleep, we can but we don't need to although it's very relaxing, you know what happened on May 3rd 2010 baby?"

"It was the night you first kissed me in your house doorstep

"Since that night I've been able to sleep cause I only dream about you and me, before that I only had night mares and I'd rather not sleep"

"Would you like to sleep here tonight? Next to me?"

"I need to be awake to notice if something happens"

"Well as far as I remember you gave a superior hearing sense, so why don't you come here and use or activate your super ears while you're sleeping" John smiled, stood up from the chair and lied down on the bed, over the sheets, next to Randy, both face to face

"How does it feel to be a vampire?" Randy asked

"It's like living in heaven and hell at the same time, heaven cause you can turn off all your emotions, all your feelings and sensations, escape from all that once made you human and don't really care about anything, don't feel any pain, feel that you are invincible and that you can do it all, don't care about anyone but you, and hell cause no matter how much you try to push your human part away, it always pushes back, harder and harder, and if you let it in once you've turned it off you'll always be on an unstoppable euphoric rush, you'll feel extreme happiness and joy, but hurt pain and guilt too, that's what a brand new vampire always feels, he's fighting between feeling and don't do it and most choose not to do it cause it's overwhelming and hurtful, I choose not to feel in some way, but for a hundred years I tried and for a hundred years I failed cause Maurius' memory was stuck in my head, but when I saw you unwittingly I started to fully feel again, to feel for you, humanity is vampires' greatest weakness, you can push it away, but it fights back for returning, but you can also make it your strength if you fight for the right reason, you are my right reason Randy, you make me strong"

"Really Johnny" Randy said happily, stroking John's muscular arm, John just nodded, Randy continued doing it, it was so warm and full of life for someone who had actually died over a century ago

"Did I tell you if a vampire knows how to control very well his humanity he can make even the lightest cares to feel like the best orgasm in the world?

"And how does this feel?" Randy asked pulling up the hem of John's shirt and caressing his left waist bone

"Amazing" John said cupping Randy's face and pulling their lips together, merging them in a soft sweet kiss, Randy moved his hand up to John's chest and then he slowly pulled up his shirt as they kissed, John helped him and threw his shirt to the floor, Randy rested his head in John's bare chest, it was the best pillow Randy could have ever asked for, and then he cuddled against the vampire's body, John wrapped his arms around Randy, hugging him and then both falling asleep

**So that's it for now guys, I can't wait for you to read what will happen in the following chapters, new characters will appear, new enemies , stay tuned, give me some reviews please, tell me what you think will happen**

**Preview for Ch13: Party time! Lexis's B-day! It will be the best party ever, will it? There will be some unexpected attendants in the party and things will change forever for one of the characters, oh and someone will die, tell me who you think will be :) **


	13. Birthday, bloody birthday

**Chapter 13 guys, it's Lexis's 25th birthday, a birthday that she will never forget, hope you like it, enjoy :)**

Over the next two weeks it was almost like a new start for John and Randy, they had been together for little longer than for months, but it was like taking a new step in their relationship, Randy became more curious about John's lifestyle, he wanted to be a part of it in all the ways possible, excepting being a vampire, he even had gone with John on several occasions to get some animal blood, whether it was in a farm or in the woods, on the other hand Randy's curiosity made John feel sometimes a little uncomfort, he was ok with Randy knowing what he was, but he wanted to live a human life, or at least as most normal as possible, anyway both were doing great, knowing what John was just attracted Randy more to him, it was something new, a new kind of experience which had Randy fascinated , his love for John was also growing more and more, knowing how merciful he was, how much he cared for human life, knowing how much he was aware about his superiority over humans and still he tried to protect them, instead of feeding on them like living, walking warm blood bags, he just wanted to be with John, someone else might be afraid, but not Randy, he knew his Johnny so well, he knew his boyfriend would never hurt him, he knew as long as he was with John noting would happen to him, cause John wouldn't allow it, unfortunately, things in town weren't going all that well since Alexei had appeared, persons had started to disappear, some of them had already been found, dead of course and some others were still missing, police didn't say much about any related with it, especially the state of the corpses, but the official reports given by sheriff Michael Page were that those persons had been killed by an animal in the woods, the animal control team and the forest rangers had started to look for the animal, of course John knew they would never find it, he had to investigate about it, it could be just a simple vampire having some fun, or in the worst situation for them it could be the Vernutians, anyway, John was taking no risks, he had to be careful for him and for Randy, he was always with him, if it was true and the Vernutians were it town he had to be very discreet, otherwise they'd look for him, which meant Randy could be in risk too, he had thought about it and, although he was protecting Randy he also needed a way to defend himself too

John was lying down on the bed, wearing just white briefs and the lower half of his body covered by the sheets, the room was illuminated by a few sunrays and the sound of the birds singing out in the woods made everything seem so perfect, still slept he rolled over to the right side of the bed just to notice it was empty but still warm, he moved to the center of the bed and rested his head over his hands, soon the smell of hot coffee was noticed by his nose, he knew that meant Randy would join him in the bed in a few minutes, he closed his eyes seaming to still be asleep , and so it happened, five minutes later Randy entered to the now full lighted room, holding one of the old silver platters in his hands , momentarily he placed it in the bed, he went for a small table, placed it next to the bed and put the platter on it

"I know you can hear me" Randy whispered as low as he could, there was no response, indeed John had heard him, but he wanted Randy to join him in the bed, soon he felt Randy slipping down the sheets going up kissing his feet, his thighs , then he nibbled his waist bones, John lowered his head to see how Randy's beautiful face appeared under the sheets, once it did, John closed his eyes again, remaining still, Randy kissed and licked John's tight abdomen then he went up John's body kissing his defined muscled chest which always drove Randy insane, enjoying the smooth flesh, kissing, licking and nibbling each nipple to full erection, those weren't the only things that were in full erection at that point, John could feel it, so did Randy, John was expecting Randy to continue going up in his body and kiss him, but instead Randy embraced John's "V" waist and rested his head in John's shoulder, John groaned in disappointment, Randy look up to meet John's gaze, just staring John gave him a playful smile

"Am I dead? Cause I think I'm looking at the most beautiful of all the angels" John said with a seductive tone, Randy blushed and kissed John's chest again, and yet again he looked up meeting John's gaze

"Good morning gorgeous" John said with warm loving voice

"Good morning Johnny" Randy replied with a smile, reaching up and meeting John's lips in a sweet kiss

"Slept well sweetheart?" John asked caressing Randy's cheek

"I did, I had a beautiful dream, we were in a quiet, peaceful place, we were in a small lake, with falls, crystalline water, you were holding me, we kissed, touched, in all the ways possible, stared in the other's eyes, it was perfect, it has always been my treasured fantasy"

"Well then, I promise you soon that fantasy will come true" John said giving Randy's lips a teasing lick

"And what about you Johnny, did you sleep well?" Randy asked, his eyes never leaving John's caressing his bare chest, John wrapped and arm around Randy and caressed his broad back, then his lower back and then even lower suddenly he noticed his boyfriend was not wearing underwear, he was naked in the bed with him, that was actually the first time one of the them was stripped down naked with the other, in past occasions at least both were wearing briefs, but this time Randy was naked and John wanted so desperately to see Randy's naked body

"Yeah, we slept together; I slept with you, means I slept very well"

"Yeah we did" Randy said with a little bit of a pissed tone

"Hey what's the matter baby?" John asked caressing Randy's face, rubbing the short scruff

"Nothing is just that. . ."

"Just that what handsome?" John said the planting another kiss in Randy's lips

"You already noticed how I am under the sheets, Johnny we've been a couple for little more than for months, I love you, you love me, we SLEEP together, in your home or in mine, , we share a kind of confidence no other couple shares , don't you think it's time for us at least for one night to not precisely sleep, to do something more intimate?"

"Baby, please, I already told you, is not that I don't want to, is that I still don't trust myself to do that, what about if I. . ."

"No, don't say anything else, I understand, just please, set that in mind, try to prepare yourself and let's try it, try to make love to me, I'm not asking you to do it now, just because I'm naked, or tomorrow, or the next week, just promise me we will try, it would be wonderful, I want you to make love to me, to fill me up, to touch me in ways no other has, to make me beg for it and to moan and cry your name over and over again" Randy whispered in John's ear "And I know, even when you say you don't trust yourself, I know that this gorgeous body of yours" Randy said running two fingers up from John's lips going down to his chest, abs, touching the tip of his rock hard covered cock, Randy smirked "Is craving and begging you for making love to me as well"

John smiled and kissed Randy's lips, licking the lower the lower lip and pushing his tongue through Randy's lips, Randy received John's with his own tongue, both rubbing and playing, both men softly moaning into such hot kiss, John could feel Randy's hard cock pressing against his thigh, slowly he uncovered their bodies and broke the kiss, appreciating Randy's naked body, it was way more beautiful and perfect than John had even imagined, perfection was a really poor word to describe how beautiful Randy was naked, he smiled and rubbed circles with index and middle finger over the sensitive head of Randy's beautiful nine inches dick, a loud pleasured moan escaping from the younger man's sexy lips, John could tell how strong was Randy's erection, his cock was completely arched upwards, he took as pre-cum as he could with his fingers and licked them, watching Randy as he did, slowly and sensually, running his tongue over them, swallowing all the salty pre-cum, Randy smirked

"Mmmm, so tasty, almost as good as blood, maybe more" Randy blushed again, John entangled his legs with Randy's and embraced him, kissing his forehead and then meeting his gaze "I love you"

"I love you too Johnny" John kissed Randy, their lips slowly moving, tasting the other's flesh, John lowered his hand and ran two fingers over Randy's left butt cheek, Randy rested his head in John's shoulder and stared in his sky blue eyes

"Would you hand me that delicious coffee you prepared just for me baby?" Randy smiled and grabbed the cup and the glass

"Here we have some coffee my love" Randy said showing John the small cup "And here we have some blood, you need to be strong and healthy" Randy said showing John the glass with the red liquid

"Oh thank you handsome" John a=said taking the cup and the glass "I'd rather drink first the coffee that my gorgeous boyfriend made for me" John said putting the glass in over the drawer next to the bed Randy reached over his cup, rolled over and cuddled against John's body, John took a sip and the smiled

"Delicious as always baby" John said, then taking the T.V. control

"No Johnny please, at least not today, let's escape just once from reality

"Just a quick check Randy, I promise"

"Ok" John turned the T.V. on and went right to the news channel

"_Here Victoria Jones with the breaking new, earlier today police officers found yet another corpse from the reported as missing persons over the last weeks, and yet another animal attack is the initial report, this time the victim in a 22 years old man named whom the police identified as Steve Williams, he was found in the woods, we're so sorry for his family and loved ones, out of that there are no more news about the missing persons, and it's been almost four days since the last disappearing, we remind you, be careful, stay away from the woods as much as possible and if you see something unusual call the police" _John turned off the T.V. "Well it seems thing aren't going all that bad today, as a matter of fact I have this feeling it's gonna be a good day" Randy said as he watched John open the drawer that was next to him and take a small crystal bottle with a yellow liquid inside it

"Randy I've been thinking about this a few days and even when I try to be all the time with you, you also need a way to protect yourself, so I'm gonna teach you how, we don't know who's doing all of this, but I'm not taking any risk, not when it comes down to you, you're too important for me, that's way if anything happens I want you to be able to defend yourself too"

"And how is that gonna be, last time I attacked a vampire he knocked me down with a simple move, when he was focused on you" Randy said

"Well first things first" John said showing Randy the small bottle, he opened it and poured half of the liquid in Randy's coffee

"Hey, what's that?"

"This is liquid verbena, I want you to drink it every morning, I have more downstairs, you just need to drink a little bit, it works anyway , you can put it on your coffee, juice or whatever, it's a bit bitter, you don'[t want to taste it without anything else, drinking it will protect you from being compelled, you already saw how it works, you know how to recognize when a vampire tries to compel you, and if he or she jumps behind you and bites you it will work anyway cause it will be in your blood, if a vampire ingests verbena it will cause weakness and a lot of pain, so you will have the upper hand once you identify him of her"

Randy look his coffee and then drank it, he could notice the bitter flavor of the verbena, but as long as it kept him safe as John had said he did not complain

"Ok, I've drunk it, then after I identify a vampire what's next?"

"Open the drawer next to you baby and hand me the small black bottle and the large wooden box that are in there please" Randy did as he was told, handing John the items

"Once you identify a vampire, you'll use this" John said showing Randy the small spray bottle

"What is it Johnny?"

"Pure verbena essence, right in the eyes of the vampire who attacks you as soon as you identify it, it will cause extreme pain, it will blind it, stun it and cause weakness" John said putting thee bottle in Randy's hand

"And right afterwards comes this" John said opening the box large wooden box

"This is my father's old stake" John said putting it on Randy's free hand, it was white and seemed to be really sharp

"White oak, with a base made of gold, my father always carried it, if the occasion ever demanded it, as you can see, it's still white so it never did, but now it does, I want you to have it" Randy watched the stake and then met John's gaze

"Through the heart baby, dig it under the ribs zone" John said pulling Randy closer, chest to chest, he held Randy's hand with the stake on it, making Randy feel the ribs in his left side, as he slowly lent forward and kissed Randy's neck, the younger man panted softly

"Here, under the ninth rib, can you feel it, it's not hard, it's soft, there are no bones" John whispered against Randy's neck "Then drive it upwards" John said moving the stake along with Randy's hand up from the ninth rib to his chest, Randy could feel John's heart beating under his skin, he pressed his fist softly against John's pectoral muscle, Randy raised his head and kissed John's lips

"You feel my heart beating under your fist? That's how it's done, those two simple moves and the vampire will fall, dead, do not hesitate about it, they will kill you if you give them the chance, do not give them that"

"You trust me to put a stake just inches away from your heart" Randy said with wide open eyes

"I would trust you my life" John said stroking Randy's face, Randy put the stake over the drawer and kissed John, SOON John broke the kiss and took one more thing out of the drawer

"Now the surprise factor is what works with vampires, you have to strike fats, but if you try to take a stake out of your pocket they will kill you before you even blink, let's try" John said and put the stake in Randy's hand "now strike as fast as you can, hit the pillow" Randy did as John commanded a few times

"Not bad, you're really quick, now try to strike me, don't worry I can get you, just simulate you are taking it out of your pocket"

"Ok" Randy put the stake next to his thigh and quickly simulated taking it out of his pocket trying to strike John, but before he knew John had grabbed his wrist and had his other palm over his chest

"Dead, I just ripped your heart out"

"Oh that's not fair Johnny, you are much more faster than me" Randy said

"Facing a vampire is never fair, not when you are human, but you see, carry a stake in your pocket is never the best option, that's why this artifact was invented" John said showing Randy some sort of bracelet made of steel which covered from his wrist to half of his forearm, actually it resembled a small bird cage, until John parted it in half, the inner fore arm half had a big ring in the thicker side and some sort of mechanism in the wrist side, a small button which rested over Randy's palm, John put the bracelet in Randy's right forearm and locked it, then he slid the stake in the bracelets ring until it couldn't move

"Look, this is and old and simple artifact, the stake is locked in the ring but if you press the button which as you can see is over the palm of your hand" John said pointing the button and then trying to pull the stake out from the ring "Try yourself" Randy tried to pull it out upwards and downwards but it didn't move "Now press the button" Randy pressed it with his middle finger "Now keep it right there and pull the stake out" Randy did as he was told and the stake was easily slid out of the ring

"Now put it back and try with your arm in downwards direction" John commanded, Randy put his forearm in position and pressed the button, the stake slid straight to his hand and Randy grabbed it before it fell on the bed

"Very well baby, that's how it's done, it works better if you're up but you got it, right?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks for showing me, I already felt safe with you, now I feel even safer" Randy said unlocking the bracelet form his wrist and putting it, the stake and the verbena essence over the drawer that was next to him, then he climbed up in John's chest, staring into his blue eyes, John smiled, wrapped his arm around Randy's slim waist and using his vamp speed he rolled him over, John was now on top, he lent down and took position of Randy's lips, pressing Randy's waist tight against his body, and sliding his other hand under the back of Randy's head, deepening the kiss, Randy wrapped his arms around John's back, tracing his fingers over it, and a leg around John's waist, John caressed Randy's thigh up and down in a soft sensual motion, making Randy arch his neck, softly moan and grind his waist against John's, feeling Randy's cock pressing against his covered dick, things were getting more and more heated , Randy attempted to pull John's underwear down but it was all John could take, he had not fed and at the end he was not taking risks when it came down to Randy, in less than a second John ran out of the bed and grabbed the glass with blood Randy had brought him, he took a long sip, breathing slow and deep as he did to make the black veins around his eyes disappear

Randy stepped off the bed and attempted to embrace John from behind, but immediately John moved out and it less than a second he placed the glass back in the platter and now it was him who was embracing Randy from behind, a hand on Randy's abdomen, stroking his six pack and the other stroking his muscled chest as he nibbled his earlobe

"I love when you do that" John breathed out as John attacked his neck with licks and kisses, slowly walking towards the wall, kissing the younger man's neck, Randy placed his hand in the back of John's neck and pressed their lips together, after a long passionate kiss John broke apart and rested his forehead in Randy's, staring into his beautiful eyes, he took a deep breath and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Randy said leaning forward and kissing John once more

* * *

Hours later after taking breakfast Randy and John had taken a shower together, well if you can call a shower to just step down the shower and kiss your boyfriend as the water wets your bodies then yes, they had a long and relaxing shower

"Hey Johnny, remember tonight is Lexi's party, in the woods, her car is not working very well and she asked me to give her a ride, can we go for her in your car? It has four sits, mine only has two"

"Baby I'd rather stay here, you know there will be a big crowd foe sure and also alcohol and vampires can't resist it either, me, plus alcohol, plus crowds like the one that will attend to Lexi's party is not a good mix"

"Johnny please, you promised to come, please, Lexi is my friend, she's your friend too, I want to go, but if you're not going I'm not going either, please do it for me, I'll make sure you drink just a shot or two, no more, please for me" Randy told John with begging eyes, getting to his knees, embracing John's legs and looking right into his eyes

"It's seems you are the vampire and I'm the human cause when you ask me something and look right into my eyes I can't say no" John said pulling Randy up and kissing his lips

"Ok baby, I'll go, but just cause you ask me to, I can't say no to the beautiful begging look you give me"

"Thank you Johnny, thank you so much, so we're going in your car?"

"Of course" John said giving Randy another kiss

Hours later after dressing up John helped Randy to learn how to stab a vampire, he had made some dummies with human shape, a bag filled with ketchup simulated to be the heart, which was protected with and iron shield which simulated to be the sternum, Randy practiced on the dummy until he managed to drive the stake through the ketchup bag, it had been hard at the beginning but with John's help after a few attempts he was able to make a successful stake drive every time he introduced the wooden weapon

* * *

**9:00 p.m.**

Lexi was at home, almost ready to her long awaited 25th birthday party, unaware that form that night on her life wouldn't be the same again, she had taken a shower, then perfectly applied her makeup and she was wearing tight jeans, silver high heels although she never liked to wear high heels, a silver blouse and a red leather jacket

Randy and John arrived when Lexi was curling her long blond hair, she looked outside the window and saw them "Come on in!" she shouted

Randy opened the door and the couple entered to the house

"Hey Lex! Happy birthday, where are you!?"

"Up here Ran, I'll be there in no time, just give me a minute"

John had never been in Lexi's house, it was not so big, but it was beautiful, wooden floor, red walls with modern paintings hanging on them, wooden furniture, white and red sofas and that sweet cherry smell, there were pictures of her everywhere , in most of them she was is modeling contests with fancy dresses or clothes

"Coming guys!" Lexi said grabbing her purse, the she want down stairs, but she missed in the last two steps and fell down

"Oh crap! Damn heels!" Lexi said in pain, John and Randy helped her to stand up, but as soon as she did she screamed in pain

"What happened Lex?"

"Take me to the sofa please" John carried her and placed her in the sofa

"Are you ok?" John asked

"No, damn heels" Lexi said checking on her right foot and taking off the heel "My ankle is broken" she confirmed

"Lex we have to take you to the hospital"

"I know" she said resting her hands in her forehead in sign of disappointment "Is just that, I planned this party for so long, the day was going great and now I'm not even gonna be in my own party, my 25th party, you don't turn 25 twice, it's the perfect age for a woman this party was supposed to be special and now I won't be there, besides tomorrow I had a really important modeling event and I'll miss that too"

Randy felt bad for Lexi, he knew by fact she was waiting for that night for so long, he even had helped her to plan it, he looked John and asked him "John. . . can you help her?" Lexi watched Randy and then John, not knowing what was going on

"No, you know there's always a risk"

"Please John, she's been waiting so long for this, just once, just this time"

"Hey, what's going on guys, I can hear you, what are you talking about?"

John looked Lexi and then Randy

"Ok, I'll help her, but just this time" John said the kneeling in front of Lexi

"John?" she asked, John looked Lexi in the eyes, his pupils widening and Lexi lost herself in John's eyes

"We just arrived here, you were waiting for us in the sofa" John said taking Lexi's right foot and put the bone back on its place, she felt nothing, then he took her other foot and pulled of the other heel "You did not fall in the stairs and you did not break your ankle, you'll drink my blood" John said making his fangs appear and biting his wrist, the blood coming out "And right afterwards you'll forget you did it, now drink it" John commanded, Lexi lent forward and drank the blood from John's wrist, then she looked back to John's eyes

"And suggestion use your boots instead of your heels" John broke eye contact and walked towards Randy "Done"

"So let's go guys" Lexi said standing up from the sofa, her ankle in perfect condition

"Yeah of course" John replied

"Wait" Lexi said "I. . . I think I changed my mind" Lexi said picking up the silver heels from the floor "I better use my silver boots tonight, if you don't mind waiting for me of course"

"Not at all" Randy replied and then looked John as Lexi went upstairs, a small grin in his face

"Thanks" Randy whispered and took John's wrist "It still surprises me how fast you heal" John smiled and kissed Randy's lips

Two minutes later Lexi went downstairs wearing her silver boots

"Done, shall we?" The blonde woman said opening the wooden door

They got in the car and John drove to the woods, when they arrived there were a lot of people, bonfires, wooden tables with bottles of vodka, tequila, beers and many others, torches and snacks

"Hey the birthday girl is here" Nick said, Lexi hugged him and then he kissed her "Happy birthday sweety"

The other guys and many other persons congratulated Lexi as well

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mikhaila asked

"Yeah let's party" Dave shouted raising his beer and the party started, music played as loud as it could, everyone with drinks in their hands, some people dancing, others eating, others drinking, John and Randy were sat in the ground, John's arms wrapped around Randy's back, then John laughed a bit

"What's up Johnny?"

"Nothing, is just that, the last party I was in was actually my 33rd birthday party, at that time parties were completely different, a dance, all the attendants sat around a huge table and we ate diner, a toast, all of those things, but this is pretty good too

Soon they were joined by Mik, Lexi Nick, Dave, Mark, they were talking about their funny experiences, joking and drinking, and an hour later Nick stood up and told Lexi "I have a special surprise for you waiting near here honey, we're gonna have a lot of fun"

"In the woods? I've never done it before in this place, let's go" The other guys looked to each other

"Really? Are you gonna have sex in the woods?" Mark asked

"Leave them alone Mark, if they want to do it is their choice" Mikhaila said, Nick and Lexi blushed

"Well anyway, I'm gonna get everything ready and I'll text you when it's done" Nick said and then he left, Lexi watched towards where he was going so later she want in the same direction

"You seem to be really happy, good for you" John said

"Yeah we are, thanks" Lexi replied with a smile

"Just as you and Randy" Mark replied, John smiled and hugged his boyfriend "And of course you and me" He said hugging Mik

"Yeah you're not lucky enough" Mikhaila said standing up and sitting next to Lexi

"And what about you Dave? It's been a long time since you don't have someone in your life" Mik said

"Yeah, well, I stopped fooling myself, I had great relationships in the past, but they were all based in just sex, the person who I'm in love with will never notice me, plus she has a boyfriend, who I happen to know and won't betray him"

"Well that's a shame, you should fight for who you want, how long you've been in love with this person" Lexi asked

"A long, long time" Dave replied looking to the ground

Minutes later Nick texted Lexi "Oh, my boyfriend is waiting for me, I'll see you later guys" Lexi said and then she left the group

"Be careful" Lexi heard John shout, she kept walking deep into the woods, she noticed Nick had left a road of white rose petals in the ground, she walked for about ten minutes and she hadn't arrived to the place yet, she thanked god she had left her heels at home cause there were a lot of rocks and branches wherever she stepped in, suddenly she stopped, she had heard what she could swear were footsteps and branches crushing, then she had that feeling when you could swear something or someone is standing right behind you and the chills in your body do not allow you to turn around

"Hey Love, what are you doing here alone, don't you know it's dangerous" Lexi herd someone said behind her, the voice was soft, even young, but that was definitely not Nick's voice, Lexi decided to turn around and froze

"Oh my god, what the hell!" she was about to run

"Stay right there princess, you don't want to run away and sweat all those fancy clothes do you?" The man said, still, Lexi tried to run, but her legs were not moving

"Please don't hurt me" she begged, again trying to move but it was pointless

"Don't be afraid honey, it will be just a bit painful, then you won't feel anything" he said with a smirk showing a bit his sharp fangs, he had blond short hair, Lexi noticed he had green eyes, although they had turned red and his face had turned in a way Lexi had never seen before, pale and black veins around his eyes, he had a piercing in his lower lip and one in his left eyebrow, he was wearing jeans a long black coat and no shirt showing his torso and his slim waist, he seemed to be really young, eighteen, maybe nineteen

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Kevin sweetheart"

"Please Kevin, don't hurt me"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Kevin said caressing Lexis cheek with his fingers

"I hate doing this to young beautiful ladies like you, but it's been four days, she told me not to, yet, but I'm so hungry, and you look so fresh and delicious, I'm sorry again, I promise to be gentle with you" Kevin said breathing against Lexi's neck, she was terrified and then she felt pain in her neck, there was no mistake, he was biting it and she could feel the blood being sucked out of it, she couldn't move, she felt weaker and weaker, she could barely see and then she lose conscious

* * *

**Back in the party**

I was getting late, some people had already left and the guys were tired

"Hey guys I'm getting sleepy, I'll better go home" Dave said

"So do I" Said Mik "Are you staying?" Mik asked to John and Randy, Randy looked John and then John looked Mik "Yeah, we'll stay a bit more"

"Hey I can take you home Mik" Mark offered

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'd rather go with Dave"

"Come on Mik, give this poor soul a chance" Dave said, Mik turned around and watched Mark

"Please?" She sighted and then said

"Ok, but just this time, you better not try anything

"I won't I promise" Mark said standing up

"Wait" John said "I'm hearing something, at first no one heard anything, but then they heard what seemed to be Nick's voice

"Help! Help!, please help!" They guys ran and saw Nick approaching to them, he was carrying Lexi in his arms

"Call the ambulance!" he shouted

"Oh my god" Mik said as she called the paramedics and saw Lexi covered in blood

"What happened?" Randy asked, John turned around a bit, closing his eyes and breathing deep, ignoring the smell of human blood, Nick was really scared almost crying

"I don't know, I was waiting for her, she never arrived, I want to look for her and I found her unconscious, there was a lot of blood, it seems it's not hers, she has no injuries, or wounds, but she's barely breathing"

"Put her on the ground" John said, not really getting what was happening, she shouldn't be having that reaction, she had his blood in her system, she had healed, the blood was indeed hers, and yet, when he placed his finger in her Neck he noticed her vital signs and heart beating were really weak

Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived, the paramedics put Lexi in a stretcher and the took her inside the ambulance, Nick explained them how he had found Lexi, he left in the ambulance with his girlfriend and the guys left in their cars, except Randy, who left in Nick's car

* * *

Once in the hospital Nick was talking with the Doctor while the group waited in the waiting room, minutes later he arrived there

"How is Lexi?" Randy asked

"She's getting better, doctors have assumed she was attacked by someone and she defended herself, they've analyzed the blood in her clothes and it's not hers, but in the proses she suffered a heart attack, that explains why her vital signs were so low, but they are getting better now, she's still asleep, but they wanna keep her here to observe her reaction, and to being able to help her if she suffers another , they said she's really lucky, most people under 35 who suffer a heart attack do not survive"

"Well that's a relief" Mik said

"Thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate it"

"Don't need to thank, Lexi is our friend as well" John said

"Sure man, anytime, are you gonna stay?" Dave asked

"No, I wanted to, but a nurse will stay tonight, but I'll come tomorrow, they wanna keep her here at least 48 hours to see if there's no further risk"

"Excuse me" A doctor said "But it's late now, if you're not staying to take care of any patient you should leave" The guys left the hospital and went to the parking lot

"I'll see you tomorrow guys" Nick said, so did the others

"So, am I allowed to still take you home?" Mark asked Mik

"Yes, don't make me change my mind, good night guys"

"See ya'll"

"Good night" the couple said at the same time and they got into John's car, Randy stared into John's eyes

"Thank you Johnny, they may not know, but I do, you saved Lexi"

"Yes I. . . did" John replied

"I love you Johnny, yet again you are my hero"

"I love you too handsome" John wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed him, tongues meeting and rubbing, John roamed his hands in Randy's chest , slipping one of them under Randy's shirt and rubbing his abs and then his nipples as Randy groaned and stroke John's face, after a long kiss they left

**That's it for now guys, so how was it? Hope you liked it, and if you have any doubts feel free to ask, give me some reviews :P**

**Preview for Ch14: Brand new**

**Lexi spends the night in the hospital, where she discovers something is wrong with her, something she can't explain, but John can**

**P.S. oh, if you ever wondered, the Randy from this stroy, looks alike Randy right now, with long hair and with the scruff and the John from this story looks alike the John from The Marine**


	14. Brand New

**Ok guys, since I'm really happy cause Big Show is now the world champion but most important cause Randy beat del rio I'll update the story a bit sooner, this chapter will be mostly about Lexi, and some of Randy and John at the end, enjoy :) **

At 2:00 in the morning the hospital was almost empty, just a few nurses where there taking care of their respective patients, the corridors were empty and a sepulchral silence invaded the place

Lexi was in her room deeply asleep, but suddenly she opened her eyes, panting and sweating, in an euphoric shock, a rare feeling through her whole body, she felt her skin on fire, her heart beating fast, she was in an euphoric state, she tried to close her eyes and sleep again, but she felt like a bomb about to explode, she had a lot of energy, she wanted to go out and run a marathon, soon all that energy became in an unbearable hunger, she wanted something to eat so bed, she was more hungry than she ever had been in her entire life, then she was in an adrenaline rush, she felt happy, sad, angry, depressed, desperate, all at the same time, she breathed deep and took her a while to calm herself down, but she was more and more hungry, she went out of the room and looked for a nurse, it was not hard to find one, a young nurse was sat asleep in one of the chairs outside Lexi's room

"Excuse me"

The nurse opened her eyes and saw Lexi "Honey it's 2:00 in the morning, you should go to sleep" The nurse said, but Lexi did not pay attention, she was more concentrated in the weak sound she had started to hear since the moment she talked to the nurse, and the sound became louder

"Hey can you hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

"That sound, is like someone hitting a wall with a hammer or someone clapping" Lexi explained

"No, I can't hear anything, now let's take you back to bed, you need to rest, you don't want to suffer another heart attack"

"I did?" Lexi asked entering to the room and lying down on the bed

"Yes, you should get some sleep"

Before the nurse left the room Lexi asked her "Excuse me, can you bring me something to eat? I'm starving"

"Sorry, but breakfast is in the morning, you'll have to wait" The nurse was about to leave, but Lexi grabbed her wrist, she turned around and Lexi watched her right in the eyes "Bring me something to eat, I'm starving, please, but not hospital food, I hate it, whatever it is from any store, please" she broke the grip in the nurse's wrist

"I'll bring you whatever I find from any store"

Lexi did not get why the nurse was looking her with lost eyes, or why she had changed her mind so fats, but since she was offering to bring her food she did not care"

"Thanks, now go, please, I need to eat" Lexi said breaking eye contact with the nurse

"I'll return in no time"

Lexi sat on the bed, replying the nurse's words in her mind, she had suffered a heart attack , but she did not remember any of it, she remembered walking in the woods and then anything, like she had a blackout, the she looked at her feet and moved them, focusing in her right foot, she had a feeling that told her she had broken her ankle, but it felt normal and she did not remember either, excepting the pain on it, she remembered the pain she had felt, and for reasons she couldn't explain she checked on her neck, looking for any wounds on it, but it was pretty normal

Soon the nurse retuned, bringing with her a huge bag full of food, Lexi put the food on the bed, ice cream, chips, Doritos, a hamburger, a hotdog, an apple, nachos with cheese and a bag of pretzels , never in her life she had eaten like that, actually, never in her life she had eaten any of that, but she was extremely hungry, she ate fast, finishing all that had been brought to her by the nurse, that annoying noise was still there, but she was more concentrated in the food, incredibly she was still hungry

"Hey, can you bring me something more? A pizza, if you don't mind, a huge pizza" Lexi said watching the nurse in the eyes once more

"I'll bring you a huge pizza" The nurse said and she was about to walk out, but yet again Lexi stopped her

"Wait, what is that smell?" Lexi said breathing deep "It's delicious" Lexi said, it was something she had never smelled before, but it was something she was damn sure she wanted to taste

"I don't know, I'm going for a huge pizza" and then the nurse left

Fifteen minutes later Lexi was waiting for the nurse to arrive with the pizza in her room, but she still could smell that intoxicating delicious and addictive smell, she couldn't stand it anymore so she went to investigate, just smell it made her hungry, she walked silently through the corridors, trying not to wake up any of the other nurses, her nose was leading her to where the place came from, minutes later she arrived to a small white refrigerator, there was from where the smell was coming without the shadow of a doubt, or at least where the smell was more concentrated, cause Lexi had noticed the smell was actually in the whole hospital, she opened the refrigerator, but for her surprise she did not find food, she found blood bags, a lot of them _"What the hell!?" _she thought and she closed the door, she was leaving, she heard someone coming and suddenly she felt the smell again, filling her lungs, she turned around, opened the door and took five blood bags, then she returned to her room, once she hid the blood bags under her pillow the nurse arrived, with, as Lexi had asked her, she was bringing a huge pizza, she gave it to Lexi and she put it on the bed and then she looked the nurse

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, leave please" she said looking the nurse in the eyes

"Ok" and she left

She opened the pizza box and took a slice, she was about to eat it, but again the same smell was filling her room, more than before and it was coming from under her pillow, she took one of the bags and observed it for quite a while, she smelled it, that delicious smell indeed was coming from it, then, the craziest idea crossed through Lexi's mind, something that smelled that good couldn't taste that bad, the bag had a small straw which doctors used for connecting the bag for blood transfusion or I.V. feeding, lightly she pressed the bag and some blood spilled out of it, she took the red liquid with her fingers and licked them, taking the blood into her mouth, but when she did she felt disgusted with what she had done, was she crazy? What the hell was she thinking? But soon a sweet delicious flavor was filling her mouth; she liked it, a lot, she needed it, she took the bag and with no regrets she took a long sip, this time she just felt relief, she took another, and another even longer, as more she drank, she wanted more, desperately drinking the blood, she even had ripped the straw from the bag with her teeth, what would the people think about her if they saw her? Maybe that she was crazy, but Lexi did not care, she drank all of it, until not even a drop of blood was left in the bag, this time her hunger had disappeared, she wasn't hungry anymore, she lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, she felt great, strong, with a lot of energy again, even powerful, but that feeling did not last long, Lexi woke up half hour later with a terrible pain in her mouth, she ran to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror, her gums were hurting like hell, she saw horrified how her canines grew longer and sharper, she looked close to them, she touched them and accidentally she made a small cut with one of them in her finger, they were really sharp, a bit of blood coming out of her finger, she washed it, but then noticed the cut had disappeared, she looked back to the mirror and almost jumped scared, her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were read, full bloody red, and around her eye gloves horrible black veins had appeared, she ran to the bed and covered herself with the sheets, what was happening to her? What was wrong with her, she simply could not explain

* * *

Lexi woke up at 8:00 a.m., first thing she did was run to the bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror, she sighed when she saw her teeth were normal and her face was as beautiful as always, she assumed what had happened had been a nightmare, a very bad nightmare, she returned to the room and lied down on the bed

"Good morning Lexi" The same nurse Lexi had seen in her self-accepted nightmare entered to the room

"How are you feeling. . . oh my god" she said when she looked one of the sides of the bed and saw a lot of trash, from ice cream, pizza, and god knows how many other things

Lexi saw next to the bed and almost jumped off the bed when she saw that, she remembered eating all of those things in her nightmare, cause it was a nightmare, right?

"Who brought you this?"

"It. . . it was you, I asked you for something to eat and you brought me all of this" Lexi explained

"No, that's impossible, I don't remember doing that, and I never would do such thing"

"I swear, it was you"

"Anyway, I'll pick all of this and tell the doctor you are awake so he can check on you"

The nurse picked up the trash and left, Lexi did not understand, and then she remembered in her "nightmare" she had hid five blood bags under her pillow, four filled with blood, one empty, slowly, she looked under her pillow, carefully, like if some dangerous animal was under it, and there they were, five blood bags, one empty, four full with the crimson liquid, that was the point when Lexi realized all had been real, Lexi took one of them and went to the bathroom, again that same smell she had smelled earlier returned to her lungs, he looked herself in the mirror and put the blood bag in front of her nose, nothing happened, then she took a small sip, it tasted as good as she remembered , then she took a longer one, first she started slowly, but then faster, she felt she was losing control and her desire for drinking the blood was controlling her, as she drank she watched herself in the mirror and stopped drinking, her eyes had turned read and the black veins were around her eyes, she opened her mouth and noticed the sharp fangs were back, she closed her eyes, thinking she might be still dreaming, then she opened them, she noticed it was not a dream, she was still there, in the bathroom, blood bag in hand, but the black veins, fangs and red eyes had started to disappear, she put the blood bag in front of her nose and took a deep breath, she saw how her face started to change again, she put the blood bag away and her face returned to normal, then she took another sip and returned to her bed, soon the doctor entered to her room

"Good morning Lexi, I'm doctor Richards and I'm here to check how you're doing after suffering a heart attack" Lexi recognized the doctor as the one who had been checking on Randy when his parents had died, Dr. Richards listened to Lexi's heart with the stethoscope

"Well It seems it's working as it should"

"Doctor, I gotta tell you, it seems during the night someone broke in here and brought her a lot of junk food" The nurse said

"Is that true Lexi, did you eat it?"

Lexi tried to concentrate in Dr. Richard's voice, but the only thing she could hear was what she identified as heartbeats and the sound of what could be water running, but easily she understood what she was hearing was the blood running through the Dr.'s body, she could even smell it, it was better than the smell of the blood in the bags, it was a fresh and warm smell

"Lexi?"

"O sorry I. . . I did not see who it was" she lied, no one would believe in her if she said it had been the nurse next to Dr. Richards

"And yes I ate it, I was starving"

"Lexi, that can be bad for your heart, we must make you some tests to see if it not affected you"

"But Dr. I feel fine, I'm ok" Lexi explained

"Lexi, you ate what a person eats in a week, it's imperative we make you those tests"

"But Dr. . ."

"Come with me Lexi"

"I told you I'm ok" Lexi said with statement tone looking Dr. Richards in the eyes, he had lost eyes and Lexi broke eye contact, it had been the second time someone looked her with lost eyes that day, had her monkeys in the face or what?

"You're right, you look ok, have a nice day Lexi, I'll check on you tomorrow morning"

"Wait Doctor, can you check my right ankle? I'm not sure, but I think yesterday I fell and it broke"

"Well reports don't say anything about a broken ankle, but if you'd like I can check that too" Dr. Richards checked Lex's ankle "No, it's not broken, actually is in perfect condition" he explained, the Dr. and the nurse left, Lexi could not explain it, but while they had been there it had crossed through Lexi's mind at least for a second to bite Dr. Richards neck and taste his blood, her room was really dark and warm, so she tried to open one of the windows, it did not open so Lexi pulled harder and accidentally she ripped the window out of the frame

"_Oh my god"_ she thought, she had never been that strong, in fact she had never been strong, beautiful yes, strong, not at all, bottom line, she put the window back in the frame and she opened the curtains from the other window to let the sun light in, but when she did she felt her skin burning, immediately she closed the curtains and hid in the shadow

* * *

Five hours later John and Randy went to the hospital to see how Lexi was doing, Nick had been there earlier, Mik, Dave and Mark at 12:00 p.m. and now it was the couple's turn, they entered to the room, curtains closed and a lot of trash from food in a table next to Lexi's bed

"Hello Lexi, how you doing?" Randy asked

"I'm fine, I feel really great"

"It seems you're hungry" John said, he noticed there was something strange in the room

"I'm starving like you have no idea, I eat an hour ago, and the hour before than one, I've been eating like I've never eaten before, by the way, can you bring me something to eat, maybe some coffee and a big slice of chocolate cake?" Lexi asked watching John right in the eyes

"I'm afraid Dr. won't let me get something like that in here" John said, Lexi didn't get it, she had found out somehow people did what she wanted if she looked them in the eyes, she had done it with a few nurses, with Nick, with Mark and with Dr. Richards, but John had been the first one to deny, in fact there was something about John different from all the others, Lexi could hear Randy's heart beating and his blood moving, even smell it, feel how warm it was, but it was different with John, she couldn't

"Hey Lex, do you want me to open the curtains? It's a beautiful sunny day. . ."

"No. no, it's ok this way" Lexi said before Randy even ended his phrase

John noticed Lexi kept staring into Randy's neck, following his moves

"And what did Dr. tell you Lexi?" John asked

"They said I had a heart attack, but I'll be fine, oh and Dr. Richards said my ankle is fine, I asked him to check it, I don't remember very well but I think I broke my ankle last night, in the woods, or. . . in my house, which is impossible cause I went to my own party, I'm not sure, everything is confusing" John turned his head towards Lexi immediately, he couldn't believe her words, that was impossible unless. . . Randy was looking John, he seemed shocked

"Is. . . is everything ok?" Lexi asked

"Yes, can. . . can you give us a second?" John asked

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere"

John and Randy went out of the room and walked to the next corridor

"Is everything ok John?"

"No. . . I think we have a little, no, not little, a huge problem in hands, with Lexi" John said

"What's going on with her?"

"Baby, do you remember how I told you someone turn into. . ." "A vampire" John mumbled

"Yeah, you said you have to die with vampire blood in your. . . oh my god, Lexi, she had your. . . the woods, is that what you are trying to tell me? How. . . how are you so sure

"Yes, she's transitioning, no doubt about it, she's staring right into your neck, I guess she has noticed she can hear your heart beating, she's extremely hungry, that explains all that food, she will be hungry until she drinks blood, if she hasn't already, you saw how she reacted when you wanted to open the curtains, she may have noticed she can't stand to be in the sunlight, but the main reason is that she kinda remembers when she broke her ankle, I compelled her to forget, and there are just two ways of braking compeltion, first is that the vampire who compelled you set you free of it, and the second is by becoming a vampire, vampires can't be compelled, therefore, if you turn into a vampire you'll be free of the compeltion and your memory will return slowly in pieces, I did not broke it, that's the only explanation, she's in transition or she's now a vampire, she died last night in the woods, someone of something attacked her, but she came back as someone from my kind, besides, her room stinks to blood, this whole place does, but her room stinks to blood like no other place in this hospital"

"So what should we do?

"Well first, if she hasn't fed she has to, after you come back you have twenty-four hours to fed and complete the process otherwise you'll die, if she already has then I have to explain her everything, she might be so confused afterwards, but she must know, then we have to take her out of here, she's a threat for anyone with human blood running through his veins in this hospital, and then I'll help her to deal with this, it won't be easy for her, all in her life is about to change"

"Ok, then let's do it, let's talk with her" Randy said

"Let's go, I want you to open the curtains and I'll do the rest" John said, the couple walked to Lexi's room and they entered

**WOOO, so how was it guys? Lexi is now a vampire, question is, how's she gonna react? Do you think she will accept John's help? And who do you think will be the next character to turn into a vamp? Give me some reviews :)**

**Preview for Ch15: 25 Forever**

**A bit short chapter, John explains everything to Lexi, her new abilities, her weak spots and what means to be a vampire, but Lexi is not very happy about being one, she does not want to be like that and will do anything to don't go through that**


	15. 25 forever

**Chapter 15 guys, John will explain everything to Lexi now that she's a vampire, will she listen to him and let him help her? A bit short chapter, enjoy :) **

"Guys you're back, what's going on?" Lexi asked, she noticed something was happening, Randy walked towards the window and opened the curtains, immediately Lexi jumped out of the bed and ran to the dark corner of the room, only John could see her move, cause she had used vampire super speed to hide from the sun, but so did John and in a second he was next to Lexi's bed, he slipped his hand under the pillow and found what he was looking for, what his nose had smelled since he had entered to the room, 5 blood bags, 2 were empty, three were still full with blood, John held them in front of him, Randy and Lexi were stunned, Randy cause John was right, Lexi did was in transition, and Lexi cause she didn't understand how John knew about what she was hiding

"I. . . I can explain" Lexi said half terrified, half speechless

"No, I can explain you better" John replied

"Randy, baby, stay here for a minute, I'll come back, if she tries something use the spray, just the spray"

"Wait, what do you mean if I try something, and what does use the spray mean?" Lexi said as John left the room, when she turned around she noticed Randy had a small black bottle on hands and was standing in the sunlight

"Randy what's going on, you. . . you look like you think I actually could hurt you, I would never do that"

"I know Lex, but right now is not that I don't want to trust you, is that I can't, I'd rather stay here until John arrives" Randy explained, Lexi kept walking here and there, avoiding the sun, occasionally watching Randy, then she grabbed one of the blood bags and took a sip, then she looked Randy

"I thought you would freak out"

"I've seen that before, it's ok, I guess you're hunger"

"No, it's not right, worst part is that I'm aware of it and yet I can't help it, what's wrong with me, why suddenly I just want to drink blood, I think about blood, hell I hear your heart beating, I hear your blood running and I can smell it, what's wrong with me?" Lexi asked

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, John is the one who can explains you better" five minutes later John arrived to the room

"It's done, no one will enter here and Lexi will be free to go tonight"

"How did you do that?" Lexi asked in disbelief

"Let's just say I can be as persuasive as you are, Randy, sweetheart, please close the curtains" Randy did as he was told , Lexi sat in the bed and John sat in one of the chairs, Randy standing next to John

"Lexi what do you think about supernatural stuff?"

"Supernatural? You're kidding right? Those are just stories made up just to scare children"

"And what about if I tell you some of them are not just stories" John said

"Then I'd say you are crazy, none of that is real" Lexi answered

"Am I? Is it?" John said then making his face change, showing his vampire face, the whole eyes, veins and teeth thing, Randy saw it

"Oh my god! Your face! What the hell! It looks. . ." Lexi remembered his face that night, but then a picture of a man with that same kind of face returned to her mind, not completely, but she did remember the red eyes and the sharp teeth "Like mine. . . like his" Lexi's facial excretion changing fear in her eyes, like if she was living a past trauma once again

"Lexi I'm not gonna hurt you, but, who are you talking about?"

"The. . . the man, that man in the woods, the man with the black coat" Lexi said feeling the same terror she had felt that night, but this time it was much stronger

"Hey Lexi, look at me, calm down, breath slow and deep and calm down" John said slowly, Lexi concentrated in John's voice and slowly calmed down

"His name was. . . I don't remember, everything is unclear, he. . . he bit my neck" Lexi said looking in her neck for any bite marks, but there was nothing

"What did you see in the woods?" John asked

After a few minutes Lexi spoke shocked "A vampire. . . " she mumbled "Oh my god, am I a vampire? He bit me, that means I'm a vampire"

"It's more complicated than just a simple bite, you have to die with vampire blood in your system and then you have to feed to complete the transition proses" John explained

"die? Am. . . am I dead?"

John sighted and said "If you wanna see it that way then yes, technically you're dead"

"What happens if I don't feed" Lexi asked

"Well blood is what keeps you young and strong, if you don't feed with it, you will slowly desiccate until you're an old shell, you will still be alive, but you will be too weak even to move, but, once you returned from dead you have 24 hours to have your first feeding, otherwise if you don't feed you will die cause you did not completed the proses, for what I can see, you've already fed

Lexi nodded "And vampire blood, I don't remember drinking someone else's blood"

"That's my fault. . ." John started

"No, Johnny, it's mine, I asked you to do it"

"Do what Randy" Lexi asked

"Last night when we took you to your party you fell in the stairs and you broke your ankle, I gave you my blood to heal you" John explained

"So you are indeed a vampire, vampires do exist, are you a vampire too Randy?" Lexi asked

"No, I'm not, vampires don't get old, you've known me since I was 21, John told me he's a vampire a few weeks ago"

"So you are not 33 years old, at all" Lexi said to John

"No, I've been a vampire since 1896, I'm 147 years old, but I look like 33"

"You said you gave me your blood to heal me, why. . . why I can't remember any of it, falling down the stairs, drinking your blood, I do remember the pain in my ankle, but out of that, neither from the party, nothing, it's like I blacked out"

"once you die and you return from the dead, the last hours of your life won't be too clear for you, at least in the first hours, and if you've been compelled by a vampire when you were human what he made you forget will come back to your mind, slowly, and since almost no one knows about the vampire secret I compelled you to drink my blood and afterwards to forget you did it" John explained

"What. . . what do you mean with compel?"

"Vampires have special abilities, supernatural strength and speed" Lexi remembered when she had ripped the window out of the frame earlier that day "We can hear much better than humans, we heal almost immediately" Lexi remembered how the cut in her finger had disappeared "That's the reason why our blood can heal humans, their bodies take the proprieties from our blood for some certain time

"Wait, so Nick is a vampire? When he was in the hospital months ago doctors said he had no chances to survive and then magically he was alright, vampires heal really quickly, he did, is. . . is he like us?"

"No, it was actually me who saved him, I gave him my blood, that's why he healed in no time"

"Thank you, thank you so much once more"

"You're welcome, anyway the last of the abilities is the compeltion, or mind control, I guess you already noticed it, you can make people. . ."

"Do what I want, I tell them what I want them to do and they do it, without hesitate" Lexi interrupted

"Yes, but it goes further than that, not only you can make them do what you say, you can make them think what you want, make them see what you want. . ."

"Really? Let me try" Lexi looked Randy in the eyes and spoke "Randy I want you to think you are a chicken and. . . and hum, dance, yes I want you to dance"

Randy laughed but didn't do any of what Lexi said

"What's going on, did. . . did I do it wrong?" Lexi asked

"No, but Randy has been drinking verbena, that's why you can't compel him, but you have to remember this, many vampires turn evil cause they feel they have human in their control, it is natural for a vampire to feel superior, but you must learn how to control that feeling and you shouldn't compel humans to feed on them, to use them as your personal slaves or for your personal amusement"

"I'm sorry, I'm new on this, and what do you mean with verbena, the flowers?" Lexi asked

"Randy baby, could you let me the spray for just a second" Randy gave John the bottle with a small smile, John sprayed some of the essence in the sheets

"Go ahead, tough it" John said

Lexi touched the wet spot in the sheets and immediately she pulled her hand away, she felt a lot of pain, her fingers were red and with light burns, but as John said she healed almost immediately

"What was that?"

"Verbena, as you said, the flowers, that would be one of the few things which are real about the vampire's legend, ancient cultures used verbena to keep vampires away, that was verbena water, for reasons vampires can't explain we are extremely allergic to the verbena, we can't touch it, it's like an acid, and if we ingest it, it's not only painful, it also causes weakness, it is like our kryptonite" John explained

"Ok, got it, verbena, not cool, and what about the other stuff? Like holly water and. . .?

"No, no holly water, no religious objects, no mustard seeds, no salt, no garlic, all of that is false"

"So, the mirrors stuff is also false because I swear I saw my own reflection in bathroom's mirror"

"Yeah that's also false" John replied

"And what about the sun? I mean earlier today I opened the curtains to let the sun in and I felt my skin burning, like boiling oil all over my body, but I've seen you walk in the sunlight since I met you" John stood up, he took off his ring, put it in the bed and walked to the window

"John" Randy said

"Relax sweetheart, it'll be just a second" John opened the curtain just a bit, a few sunrays entering to the room, he put his hand in the sunlight and Lexi saw how John's hand turned red and lightly started burning , John moved his hand away from the light and closed the curtains "Are you OK Johnny?" Randy asked taking John's hand

"Yes baby, you see? It's healing" John's said as his hand returned to its natural color

"So is it your ring what protects you from the sun?" Lexi said sliding the ring in her index finger

"Wait Lexi" John said, but she did not listen, she opened the curtains, but she felt her skin burning once more, she closed them and hid in the shadow

"It does not work that way Lexi, this ring" John said receiving the ring from Lexi and putting it on "was made exclusively for me, it works only if I'm wearing it"

"And who made it?" Lexi asked

"A witch, more than a hundred years ago" John explained

"Wait, so witches exit as well?"

"Yes, they do"

"Wow, the world is much weird than I thought, what about werewolves?"

"Mmm, they existed once, but all vampires know they got extinct hundreds of years ago, which is such a luck cause we all also know werewolves hunted vampires and their bite was mortal for us, but now they just exist in books and really bad movies"

"How many of us are out there in the world?" Lexi asked

"Hum I'm not really sure, thousands, maybe a few millions"

"And is there any kind of vampire authority, our council who rule the law in our world? Like the Vulturi in twilight?

"No, every vampire is free on making his own way in the world, although if you study vampire history or like hearing vampire legends you absolutely will hear stories about the legendary Nielsen family"

"The Nielsen family? You never told me any of that John" Randy said

"That's cause those are really old legends, which many consider unreal"

"Who are they?" Lexi asked

John sighted and then spoke "From all the vampire clans in the world some legends refer to the Nielsens as the most respected, feared and powerful of all of them, leaded by the father Mikkel and all of the nine members gifted with great abilities they were unbeatable, all the other clans paid tribute to them to gain their appreciation, but being so powerful, they never did, other legends refer to them as the first vampires, with superior skills and special powers with which we have never dreamed of, powers that none common vampire has, many vampires fought to be accepted by them, but all of them failed and many were killed, but as different as all this legends can be they all have something in common, the Nielsen family disappeared from the face of the earth after they were betrayed by Niklaus, a powerful but hated member by all the others in the clan, he left, and then nothing else was known about the powerful Nielsen clan, no one has ever seen one of them"

"And how do you know they don't exist?" Lexi asked

"If they did, don't you think we would know it?"

Lexi thought about that a few seconds "Maybe, hey can you contact a witch so I can have a day-light ring too?"

"It would be a risk right now, brand new vampires are very unstable, they want more and more blood, I can teach you how to control that, so you can live an almost normal life, but, it's been almost 50 years since the last time I saw a witch, I can look for one, but it will take time"

"So until I don't have a ring I won't be able to go out in the day? I want to be able to model, , to be with all my friends, with Nick"

"Actually it would be better if you stay away from Nick and the guys for a while, just until you know how to control your craving, you may think you won't hurt them cause they are your loved ones, but you'll do anything to get blood, even if that means feeding on them, that's why you must know how to control it"

"How long it took you?" Lexi asked

"14 years"

"14 years!? That's too much, when I realize it all my other friends will have grown up, Nick will have get tired of waiting me, he will marry, have children with some other girl, and I. . . I will be stuck like this, I wanted to be the mother of his kids, all I wanted in my life has disappeared because of this, I won't be able to model without eating the other models, same thing with Nick, I don't wanna hurt him"

"Lexi you do can live a normal life, look at Randy and me we've been together for four months now and I've never put a hand on him to hurt him cause I know how to control myself, besides it took me that long cause I was alone, no body helped me, I'm gonna help you, we are gonna help you, right baby?"

"Of course, Lexi that's what friends are for" Randy said

"You have all our support, but you, as hard as it can be, you have to put all you have on this, but. . . there's something I didn't tell you, even if you can live a normal life, you will never be the mother of Nick's children"

"Why?"

"First cause sex is like a bomb for vampires, you won't be able to control your strength, feeling or emotions and you could really hurt Nick, or even worse, I haven't had sex since 1895, worst part is that your body will crave for it as well, but even if you are able to control all of that you still won't be able to be a mother, cause Vampires can't procreate"

Lexi felt like a stake was being driven through her heart, she couldn't believe that, and yet, she knew John wasn't lying, her 1st biggest dream was now almost impossible, her 2nd biggest dream was dangerous, and the 3rd, being a mother had been completely shattered, yeah she could be 25 forever but it didn't seem so important if she couldn't fulfill her dreams, she lied down on the bed, her hands pressed against her forehead

"Hey Lexi, I know it's hard, but that's how things are now" John said

"I. . . I always try to take things how they are, but this is too much for me, I can try, but I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to a life where all that I've worked for just disappears" she lied, deeply inside she felt destroyed, she did not know how to continue with her life and in fact she didn't want to

"You wanna be alone Lexi?" Randy asked

"Yeas please" the blonde woman replied

"We'll come for you at night, Ok" John said

"Ok"

* * *

**Hours later**

It was the evening, the sun had disappeared Lexi had gone for her personal stuff, clothes, purse, earrings, cell phone, she had compelled a doctor to give her a sheet of paper and a pen, she had fought with the urge for blood when she had left her room, once back she dressed up and started writing, she was not gonna wait for Randy and John to come, once she had finished he left the hospital

An hour later Randy and John arrived to the hospital, they went to Lexi's room and looked for her, but the room was empty, there was just a small letter in the bedside table, Randy took it and recognized Lexi's writing

_ Dear friends_

_I'm sorry if I make you feel confused, angry or sad _

_Something has happened in my life, _

_something it's too hard to explain with words_

_and I don't know how to continue with my life like this, _

_not being able to be with the people I love and care about_

_Feeling like this, I can't stand it, _

_I'm sorry, you will never see me again, _

_Please remember me how I always was, _

_And as I wait for the sun to come out I will have you close to me_

_In my mind and heart _

_ Good bye. Lexi_

"John, Lexi's left, she's gonna wait for the sun to come out, she's gonna let herself die"

"Then what are we waiting for, we have to find her" John said and the couple left, deep inside John knew the chances of finding her were minimal, she could be anywhere at that point

**That's it for now guys :)! Hope you like it, so what do you think will happen will Randy and John find Lexi right on time? or will it be too late to save her? review please :)**

**Preview from chapter 16: As I lie here dying**

**John and Randy must find Lexi before the sun comes out, John has a plan, but they will have a limited time to find her, Lexi waits for the sun to come out, will she die burnt by the sunlight? Plus a new character appears, her name? Elena and there's whole lot more about her than what meets the eye and you won't believe which family she is member of**


	16. As I lay here dying

**Chapter 16 guys! "As I lay here dying" John, with some help from Randy will canalize the spell in his tracking mark to find Lexi, but they'll have a limited time to do it and make her change her mind, Lexi meets the mysterious Elena, there will be a shocking revelation regarding John's story about the Nielsen family and something will make Lexi have doubts about something in her life, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Wait, John, how are we gonna find her? With vampire speed she could be at any place right now, we are alone on this, we can't tell the others. What are we supposed to tell them? "Hey guys guess what? Lexi escaped from the hospital cause my boyfriend John who happens to be a one hundred and forty-seven years old vampire explained her she's now a vampire too cause she drank his blood and then another vampire killed her last night in the forest but she came back to life as a vampire, and if you were wondering, yes, yes, yes and YES! I did say VAMPIRE"

"You don't need to use sarcasm Ran" John said

"I'm sorry, is just that, before I lose my family I was unaware how painful was to lose someone who you love, I don't wanna feel that again and Lexi, she's one of my closest friends, I don't wanna lose her, what are we gonna do Johnny?" Randy said with desperation

"Hey baby, calm down, we're not gonna let her die, as a matter of fact, I already have a plan to find her, but we'll need to stop by Lexi's home and then go to mine, we don't have much time"

"Ok, I'll do whatever you tell me to" Randy said and then they left in John's car, they stopped by Lexi's house and John for some reason was looking for Lexi's toothbrush, once he got it they continued on his way to John's mansion, half hours later they arrived, they went to the dining room table, it was a huge wooden table, then John went straight to the kitchen, he took a knife, 5 candles, salt, a chalk and a map, John went to the table and started making some sort of star with the salt over the table's surface, Randy watched with curiosity what was John doing and wondered how a salt star would help them to find Lexi, the star happened to be a pentagram, once finished John took the chalk and wrote _"Spiritus, aqua, ignis, terra, aer" _in each of the star's peaks, then he placed the each of the candles in front of the words and lit them up, then he took Lexi's toothbrush and uncovered his left wrist, letting the tracking mark exposed

"Ok here's the deal, this is a traditional pentagram, which witches used to cast certain spells, we're gonna need it cause we're gonna use my mark to track Lexi, the spell from the mark is very simple and we can adapt it, the mark works with the DNA, before we got marked Jackob injected some blood from every vampire of the group into our system so the witch could create a permanent link between the DNAs once the spell was casted, now, here's where I need your help, Lexi has my blood in her system, and I have her toothbrush, I have her DNA here, I have hers and she has mine, but since I'm a vampire I can't canalize the magic from the spell to link Lexi and me, I can activate it, but I can't change it, but you can"

"But John, I. . . I'm not a wizard or warlock, I don't know anything about magic"

"I know, but you don't need to, I know how to link Lexi and me, trouble is, that magic comes from the earth, every living being is connected with it, and technically I'm not a living being, I lost that connection when I became a vampire, I can't channel that energy to my mark, but magic reacts with magic, I can use you as channel to the magic from the earth to the magic from the mark"

"Makes sense, what do I have to do?" Randy asked, John placed the map in the center of the pentagram

"We are gonna track my blood, since Lexi has it in her system the mark will shine if we get close to her, but first we have to locate where she is with this" John said pointing the map from Massachusetts, then John drove the knife over his hand, making a cut on his hand and spilling some blood in the map, Randy was about to go for a bandage to cover John's hand, but then he remembered that at that point his hand had already healed

"Baby I need to make a small cut in your right palm and I'll need to drink some of it" John said, Randy made a small nod and gave John his hand, he made a small cut in it the knife, Randy felt the pain of the sharp knife cutting his skin and he quietly groaned in pain, once some blood was in his palm Randy thought John was actually gonna drink some of it right from his hand, but instead he took it with his fingers and licked it from them, then John put Randy's palm on his tracking mark, John was holding Lexi's toothbrush with his left hand

"Now with your left hand and my right hand we're gonna make a triangle form over the blood spot in the map"

Randy followed John's orders, once they had formed the triangle John closed his eyes, Randy saw how John's mark started to shine under his palm, then John started to mumble something Randy was not sure what it meant, but he recognized it as, maybe Latin. . . no, it was much ancient _"Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous, Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous" _Randy felt an incredible king of energy running through his whole body, and saw incredibly how the blood in the map started to move and the fire flame in each and every candle grew, the energy became stronger and suddenly it stopped, the places returned to normal, John opened his eyes and Randy looked the map, the blood spot was dry and all over the Salem area, John's mark had turned black once again

"She's still in town, but now we have to look for her in the old way, as I told you she has my blood in her system, if we get close to her the mark will shine, if it turns white means we almost find her, but we have about three hours to find her, our connection is temporal cause my blood wasn't injected right into her blood torrent, she just drank it, it'll be in her body just for 24 hours and that time is running out, my blood will leave her body in a few hours and if it does the connection will be broken and we won't have a way to find her, we need to go now" both men left and went to look for Lexi, luckily for them Salem wasn't really a big town, they just needed to find one single person among forty thousand and plus

* * *

Lexi was at the city borders, just walking, thinking in all she would miss, getting used to her ne3 powers, her new abilities, also the craving for blood, she was hungry, and before leaving the hospital she had compelled a doctor to bring her some human food, but it happened to be disgusting now, so she stole a few more blood bags, she arrived to a small lake, a young woman, maybe a teen, was sat on the riverside, Lexi was about to leave

"Hey wait, do not leave, I' always enjoy company from a strange' " The woman said, she had European accent too, but much more emphasized than Lexi, she was 18, maybe 19 judging her face, she was wearing a long black cape with crimson liner, the cape had a long hood as well, also with crimson liner, a black short skirt with a crimson panel inset in front of the skirt, black high heel boots which almost covered her knees, a black blouse and over it a crimson tied corset with golden ramification designs, she had long black hair which covered all her back, she had a beautiful face, pale skin, brown and deep wide eyes, thin and a bit arched eyebrows, her lips were average size, perhaps a bit more full than an average persons and she also had kind of a mystic golden glow in her eyes and in her skin

Lexi sat next to her, not watching her, just watching the river, she noticed the woman was staring at something in the river, but she didn't know what

"What are you observing?" Lexi asked

"Nothing, don' you think is beautiful sometimes to jus' watch straigh' to the infinite, think about you' life, all the things you 'ave done, all you would like to change an' in you' real purpose in life? Tra' it, it's kinda relaxin' "

Lexi thought it was a bit crazy, but soon she did it as well, indeed it was relaxing, soon she saw how the woman took out a small bag from her cape and took a sip from it, Lexi recognized a familiar smell "Oh sorry, do you mind if I 'ave a drink" Lexi saw what she was drinking, it was blood!

"Are you? . ."

"The same thing you a'? yes"

"How do you know I'm a. . . vampire? God it's still hard to say it"

"You mean you don' kno' how to recognize a vampa' I di' when you arrived he'"

"No, I don't know" there was a small silence, Lexi could not believe it, she was sitting next to another vampire, then the woman broke the silence

"Oh ma' god, you' bran' new, righ'?"

Lexi nodded

"Who tu'ned you? How long you 'ave been a vampa'?"

"I've been for almost a day, a friend named John, who just hours ago told me he's a vampire turned me, I. . . I was turned with his blood"

"Di' he. . ."

"Did he killed me? No, he would never do that, I was killed by another vampire, I don't remember very well, memories are coming back slowly, he fed on me"

"Bastar' " the women said pissed "Vampas' should not kill inocen' people fo' feedin' tha's wha' blood bags exist" she said holding her blood bag in front of Lexi

"You mean how to control yourself?"

"Yeah, I' do, since long ago, you will lea'n how to do it in some time"

"Yeah I don't think so, I don't wanna be like this, I don't wanna feel like this" Lexi said

"I unde'stan' I do unde'stan', I went through tha' same feelin' even worse, how is tha' you feel righ' now?"

"Like if my life was ruined, all I ever worked for has disappeared, I wanted to be a model, mother, many things, and all of that just vanished in the air

"Hey, it is no' the en' of the worl' you migh' see tha' everythin' looks da'k now, but the good things will do come, in time I 'ad problems a' the beginnin' as we', I neve' wanted to be a vampa' but life continues, an' I' foun' wha' was ma' new true purpose in life, but it depen's on you how you want to continue with i', I'm no' gonna tell you tha' ma' problems a' bigge' than you's cause everyone 'as priorities, but you do can ove'come them"

Lexi had never thought about that in that way, in some point the woman was right, at the end she had the eternity to do it, she took out her blood bag and took a sip "Do you know John?"

"No, I don' 'ave the pleasu', my fathe' does not like me to 'ave " diluted blood frien's" as he callS them" There was another long silence

"And what are your problems. . ."

"I'm Elena, Elena NIELSEN"

"Wait, Nielsen like those from the stories? I knew it was real"

"Well isn' tha' amusin'?"

"Sorry, I just, I told him, sorry I'm Lexi"

"Nice to meet you Lexi" Elena said "You made me a question it's only fair I answe' tha', well fi'st I kinda envy othe' vampas' I would 'ave liked to be tu'ned, so I would not 'ave to use my family's name and to act like a pure blood, when I'm around them, I ti'ed of tha' "

"Pure blood? And what did you mean when you said diluted blood?"

Elena sighted "Long an' old family history, I would tell you abou' it, but i' would take a long time and you kno' the sun in not too kind with ou' kind"

"You mean you don't have a daylight ring? John has one"

"I would really love to 'ave one, but unfo'tunately thanks to ma' fathe' and in pa't to me an' ma' brothe's those rings does not wo'k with us"

"Why?" Lexi asked

"Tha's a pa't of the story, le's jus' say ma' fathe' pissed a very powe'ful witch long ago"

"And wich are your other problems" Lexi asked after another long silence, Elena took another sip of blood "We' le's see, ma' mothe' is dead, people who a' aroun' me no'mally die, my fathe' hates me, does no' trus' me an' always wants to control ma' life, my brothe's despise me an' would like to kills me an' I continuously being pushed around ba' ma' family to do things am' no' proud of, yeah tha's pretty much eve'ything"

"Please forgive me, with all due respect, your dad is an asshole"

"Do not apologize, he's wo'se than tha', but enough abou' me, tell me abou' you"

"Well before this I was an aspiring model, with a great boyfriend named Nick, wonderful friends, Mikhaila, Randy, David, Mark and John, a nice house, I had the life every woman would like to have and then this came up and I'm really confused, I'm having all this new feeling I'm having, and all I wanted before, I'm hesitating on it and. . . it scares me, to think how things will be, to feel this new things"

"Lexi those a' no' new feelin's, they always we' the', deep in you' heart, but they we' hidden, but now tha' you' a vampa' they a' commin' up" Elena explained "You remind me to ma'self when I was young, it the biginnin', but wha' always will help you is to look deep insai', explo' those feelin's an' kno' wha' is tha' you really wan', come on, tra' it you'self"

Lexi closed her eyes and thought, she was feeling completely different things than when she was human, but also from what she had felt earlier that day

"An', wha' is tha' you wan' most?" Elena asked

"I. . . I want someone who accepts me for who I am, knowing what it means to be with me, not trying to fake, not hiding, I want someone who's not afraid of knowing what I am, someone who understands me, someone with who I can be myself"

"An', do you 'ave tha' with Nick?"

"I do, or. . . I don't know, he doesn't know any of this, he doesn't know I'm a vampire now, and I'm scared of telling him, what about if I tell him the truth and he rejects me because I can't no longer be what he wants?"

"Then you will move on and look fo' wha' you want, fo' wha' makes you feel good inside" Elena stood up and looked down to Lexi

"Take it from someone who 'as been around fo' a long time, who knows how you' fellin' an' who knows a thing o' two abou' been a vampa' "

"How long you've been around" Lexi asked curiously

Elena smiled "a few centuries, centuries mo', centuries less, I lost count when I hit the seven hundre'"

"Seven hundred!?" Lexi said impressed

"Yep, I'm olde' than tha', but men would not be interested in me if I told them ma' real age inste' of tellin' them I'm twenty, would they? Elena said with a smirk, she turned around and started to walk away, but suddenly she turned around and walked towards Lexi, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up, watching her right in the eyes, pupils widening"

"Lexi I wan' you to figh', figh' fo' wha' you want, figh, fo, findin' wha' makes you 'appy , fo' wha' makes you feel good, you remind to ma'self in too many ways, I could no' be 'appy, but I' wan' you to be it, but righ' now I wan' you to fo'ge' ou' combe'sation an' tha' you saw me, people should not kno' I was he'e , but you'll remembe' everithin' once you see me again, until then' good luck Lexi" Elena disappeared, Lexi blinked and she was alone in the riverside, she remembered she just had arrived there, so she sat in the riverside, her thought of letting herself die with the sun were hesitating, she took out the blood bag and took a sip, soon she heard a familiar voice calling her

"Hey Lexi, what are you doing here?" Quickly the threw the blood bag away, David was walking towards her

"I. . . I just came here to think, I always liked this place" Lexi said trying to ignore Dave's heart beating

"What a coincidence, I always liked this place too, I. . . I thought you were getting released tomorrow, what happened" Dave put a hand on Lexi's shoulder

"What's going on Lexi? You seem sad"

Lexi sighted "Something. . . something has happened, something I was not expecting, and my whole life is about to change in a way I never thought it would change"

"What is it? Are. . . are you sick, you have a disease?"

"Kinda, and I feel really scared about it, it's a 360 turn"

"And what is it?" Dave asked

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me, and it's better this way"

"It's. . . it's ok, I understand, but if you ever need or want to talk with someone about something, whatever it is, you can count with me, no matter what's happening to you, you have my support, you are not alone, you count with all of us"

"You. . . you never were this polite with me, in fact we. . . we don't talk too much"

"Lex, I've known you since I was ten, I consider you my closest friend, you always can count with me, just please, do not give up on whatever is affecting you, you are a strong woman and you can overcome this, I have no doubt about it" The green eyes man said

Lexi smiled and stood up, but before she hugged Dave, all thought of letting herself die had disappeared, it didn't matter how hard it could be, she was now determinated to fight and win, she had done it before, she would do it again, but this time that could be the most important fight, a fight for her life

"Thank you" she told Dave and then she left, Dave stayed there for a few more minutes, then he stood up and started walking, but soon he found something in the ground, he took it "How did this get here?" he thought, watching the blood bag he held in his hands and then he noticed there was a small blood spot in his jacket, in the shoulder area, the same place where Lexi had wrapped her hands when she had hugged him. . .

* * *

John and Randy were in the downtown area, their three hours had almost ran out and they hadn't found Lexi, they had gone everywhere, but their attempts of finding Lexi were useless, Randy was so worried, if they didn't find Lexi in ten minutes they would never find her, they needed a miracle, and so it happened when John's cellphone rand "Hello"

"John, is me, Lexi"

"Lexi where are you?" Randy turned around and looked John, expecting good news "We've been looking for you for almost three hours, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'm at your home, I. . . I changed my mind, I want to fight for been normal, I want you to help me"

"Good! Stay right there, we're on our way" John said and then he hung up

"What's going on Johnny?" Randy asked

"Lexi is at the mansion baby, she changed her mind, she will allow me to help her

"Thank god, that's a relief" Randy said

"Come on, let's go back home handsome" John said taking Randy's hand, but he stayed still

"What's going on sweetheart?" John asked caressing Randy's right cheek, Randy held John's hand against his cheek and then kissed John's palm

"Let's go back home, I like how that sounds, to our home" Randy said with a small smile

"Of course baby, to our home" John smiled back and wrapped an arm tightly around Randy's waist, pressing Randy's body against his and they locked lips together, moving tenderly, John softly brushed Randy's lips with his, gently biting his lower lip and wrapping his other hand in the back of his head, deepening the kiss and bringing both tongues together, both entangling and rubbing against the other, as they never parted lips, after a long sweet and hot kiss John broke apart, he caressed Randy's cheek, then he walked towards the car, opened Randy's door and the younger man got inside it, it took John about forty minutes to drive them to his home, once there John parked in the garage and walked with Randy to the doorstep, he opened the door

"Lexi!?" John called

"In the backyard!" Lexi shouted

"Come on" John said holding Randy's hand and walked through the dining room and kitchen, crossing the backdoor, Lexi was standing under one of the trees, she was wearing black high heels, clack jeans and a black blouse, as they walked towards her they noticed she had a rose bouquet in hands and that there was a tombstone placed in the ground_ "Here lays Alexia Stevens 1985-2010 Dead is just the beginning of the journey"_ John looked Lexi

"I realize that, if I'm gonna do this I have to accept that a part of me died when I died, and a new one has just born, so this is my funeral" Lexi said giving one red rose to Randy and one to John "Here lays the old Lexi" she said kneeling down "Loved friend" Lexi said placing the first rose in the ground "Shy woman" she placed a second rose "Excellent girlfriend" she placed a third "cheerleader at high school" she said with a small laugh as she placed a fourth "and a future model" Lexi said placing the fifth as tears rolled down her cheeks "Rest in peace Alexia Stevens" Lexi said, she was pretty emotional at that point, John and Randy kneelt next to her and they hugged her, placing the two roses in the ground next to the other five

"Everything will be ok Lexi, we promise you, you're pretty emotional right now, your emotions are heighten"

"I know, I know guys" she said calming down

"What made you change your mind?" Randy asked

"I. . . I don't know, I feel letting myself die was just not the right thing to do, I shouldn't put an end to my life when I haven't even begun to live, I felt I still have a lot to do, a lot to live, and now that I have the eternity on my side I will use it in my favor, I felt I had to fight for what I wanted and die wasn't one of them" Lexi said, she knew it wouldn't be easy, she was doing her best for not jump over and bite Randy's neck, she knew it wouldn't be right and with her new strength she could easily hurt him, but her mind was set, she would beat the side which made her a beast

**So that's it for now guys! What do you think, hope you liked it, ok so I know many have doubts about what happened between Elena and Lexi, if you didn't figure it out it's plain and simple, Elena compelled Lexi! But wait, vamps can't compel other vamps, then what happened!? Wanna know? Keep an eye close; we won't know anything from Elena until the second part of the story, and everything about her will become clear in the third part, she'll be an extremely important character in future chapters, don't miss them, oh and I'll give you a little bit of a preview, Elena happens to be related to Randy's family before he even was born, wanna know more? I'm not telling yet, ha I'm mean, give me some reviews ;)**

**Preview from Chapter 17 "Training"  
John starts to help Lexi to adapt as a vampire, Lexi loses control of her emotion and attacks someone, they face a mortal threat, a new vampire apears and someone will almost end up dead, plus John and Randy plan to take some days off in the appalachian mountains**


	17. Training

**Chapter 17 guys, sorry for the long wait, college has kept me really busy in the last two weeks, but here is the update, well as far as you know Lexi is now a vampire and she accepted John's help to learn how to live as one, in this chapter they will have a close encounter with dead, also Randy and John make plans to spend a few romantic days out of town and they find out something about the Vernutians' plans which makes no sense and which is related to the vampires who were killed in 1896**

It had been two weeks since Lexi had turned into a vampire, since then things had been hard for her, first cause she was always at home during the day, John hadn't contacted a witch yet so Lexi was still vulnerable to the sun, to adopt and control her craving she kept having contact with Randy, human contact was really helpful, maybe she didn't like it that much the animal blood that John gave her, but she had accepted that human blood was not the best option, to justify her absence during the day John had compelled Dr. Richards to report that Lexi had a very contagious disease and she needed to be in quarantine at home, but during the night they went out to the woods, John helped Lexi to control her abilities, her speed, her strength, she still had red eyes all the time, it was a normal thing in all the new born vampires cause they are not able to ignore the smell of blood and the simple fact of smell it turned their eyes red, but John had told Lexi once she started to gain some control over her thirst for blood her eyes shall return to their normal blue, Lexi had discovered her favorite animal blood was actually the rabbit blood, so in time to time John helped her to hunt a few bunnies, but most of time she did it herself, she could work in her speed and hearing sense by hunting them and other kind of animals, John was also teaching Lexi how to fight, she was aware now that there were other vampires in town and she needed to be prepared, John had found out that the vampire Lexi was extremely rude and inpatient, it was normal the first weeks, those always were the tougher ones, but she was also becoming really strong, but specially, fast, that night John and Lexi were in the woods looking for some bunnies for Lexi

"John, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope, go ahead" John replied

"You and Randy, have you. . ."

"Had sex? No, why?"

"Well I was thinking that if you had had, maybe you could teach me how to control my emotions too, I haven't seen Nick in days, and I thought that if you could teach me, there could be hope for us"

"I can't teach you that Lex, only you can do it, that's why we're training, but you have to do most of the hard work"

"How can you do it? How can you sleep with him, hug him and kiss him and do not want to bite his neck?"

"It's hard, I think you already noticed that his blood has a particular smell, it's intoxicating, and to be honest. . . I'd love to taste it, but my love for him is stronger than my hunger, but even that I don't take risks with him, I'm a vampire, and he's human, I easily could hurt him so we take it slow"

"Do you think I'll ever have the control that you have?"

"I'm pretty sure, as a human you always got what you fought for, there's no reason for it to be different now that you are a vampire"

Lexi smiled "I never asked you, technically you turned me, who turned you?"

John sighted and spoke "A vampire named Maurius, Maurius Firefax in 1896"

"And who turned him?"

"He never told me, actually the only clear thing I know about him is that he was turned in 1532, that's what he told me"

"And why did he turn you? Did he killed you?" John was a bit uncomfort talking about that, past was past for him "He wanted us to spend the eternity together, so I allowed him to give me his blood every day"

"And why didn't you, why didn't you spend the eternity together?"

"Cause he died" John said coldly "He was killed along with other 29 vampires by my father and the villagers the night I turned, the day of my birthday, they were burnt in my family's main house, I tried to save him but I was shot and I die, then when I came back I found out what had happened and later I left town, I felt so much hurt and pain for losing him, I felt useless, and I did a lot of bad things to get rid of that feeling, I even joined a group of vampires who had survived to the vampire killing in 1896, they were looking for revenge, and in 1996 we were planning to attack this town. . . and kill everybody, but then. . ."

"Then what?" Lexi asked

"Then I saw Randy, he was just a teen back then, but he captivated me, I betrayed the group and ruined their plans for saving him, and over the next 14 I spent the time observing him, studding him and looking for him, I watched him grow up and as he did, I fell in love with him, all from the shadows, without being noticed until almost five months ago when he spotted me hiding behind his car, and when he spoke to me, so confident and sweet I simply couldn't leave"

"You're truly and deeply in love with him"

"Yep, when a Vampire loves, mostly is forever it is forever, love is the strongest feeling, you can try to get rid of it, or suppress it, but you'll never succeed, more vampires are killed by love than by stakes, cause if you are a vampire and the love of your life dies, it's almost impossible to move on"

"But you did, you were able to love again, that means you love Randy more than you ever loved Maurius, right?"

"I. . . I don't know if it was love what I felt for him, it was something strange, I felt I had to be with him, and when he died I felt so useless and without a reason to be, until I saw Randy, but what I'm sure of, is that what I feel for Randy, I never felt it for him, yeah Randy's handsome, perfect, but I fell in love of what he has in the inside, his kindness, selflessness, his big good heart and his smile, it lights up my day, Maurius was mean, selfish, prepotent, impulsive, they are completely the opposite, yeah I feel sorry for what happened to him and I hope he's resting in peace, but I don't feel bad or destroyed, because Randy is who I love"

"Did you have brothers?"

"Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean , Dan and Steve died drowned, Sean died because of a disease, and Matt was killed by vampires" John explained

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lexi said

They kept walking in the woods, that was a really silent and calmed night, the moon was hidden behind the clouds and it was really dark, the top of the trees were hidden by the shadows of the night

After a quarter hour Lexi finally sniffed something out, she looked John

"Go for it" John said, with that being said Lexi super speeded and leaving John alone

John kept walking, the peace of the night invading him, it would be a perfect moment if Randy were there with him, the younger man was at the mansion, John had lied with him in their bed until he fell asleep, then he had left and gone for Lexi for their night training, suddenly John herd something near to his location, it had been a low noise, inaudible for humans, but he recognized it as a footstep, he turned around and looked to right and left, trying to spot movement, he turned around once again and this time he did spot something, someone with a long black coat was behind one of the trees, back against it, then the man reveled himself, pale, blond, green eyes short spiky hair

"Hello Anthony" the apparently young man said

"Kevin" John mumbled, not taking his eyes off him, watching his moves carefully

"From all the places around the world where I thought you could be hiding, I never expected you to be here"

"What are you doing here Kevin?" John said shooting him a sever glare

"What? I can't visit my longtime friend?"

"We were never friends" John replied

"True" Kevin said immediately "I never liked you, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, maybe Jakob trusted you, but I never did, he got being killed by you coming, that's what he got for trusting you"

"What are you doing here" John asked him again "I already crossed paths with Alexei, wasn't pretty"

"You killed him, right? He was always so cocky, who would have ever though he was almost 300 years old, I can't believe I didn't figure that out"

"I'm not asking it again, what are you doing here?"

"Are you threatening me? What if I don't tell you, it's not your business, well actually it is"

"It's about that reward, isn't it?" John said "Alexei mentioned that, he thought he would be able to capture me, if you think you can do it then you are more delusional than I thought, that's not gonna happen anytime soon" Kevin laughed

"Who else is with you?" John asked

"More than enough to handle you, since you killed Jakob most of the group has disbanded, but it does not change anything"

"John? What's going on here?" Lexi asked, she had appeared next to John, she had returned from hunting, a white bunny in hand, then she looked Kevin and her eyes widened

"You" she mumbled

Kevin looked Lexi and smiled "Princess I thought I would never see you again, by the way, you taste delicious, I thought you died that night"

"I did" she said, fury rushing inside her, as she had never felt before

"Wait now I get it, you're like us now"

"You killed me, now I want payback, it's only fair"

"Lexi was he the one who. . ." John said

"Yes, now I remember everything, how you compelled me, fed on me, you killed me, now I'm gonna return the favor"

"And I guess you think I'm not gonna fight back, right? You see, usually I don't kill human ladies, but vampires. . . that's a whole different subject, besides, my enemy's friend is my enemy as well"

Lexi let the bunny fell down "No Lexi wait" John said and grabbed her by the arm, but Lexi pushed him away sanding him crashing against a tree, Lexi super speeded ran towards Kevin and threw the first punch, to be a brand new vamp she was pretty fast and she almost caught Kevin, then she threw another, this time Kevin gripped her forearm, he hit her with a head-butt and with a quick and violent move he broke her neck, he swept her feet with his own, he gripped her throat in midair and slammed her against the ground , Kevin pulled a stake out of his coat pocket, he raised it in the air and tried to stab an unconscious Lexi, but suddenly John hit him in the face with his forearm, sending him crashing with a tree which was a hundred feet away from there, the sound of wood crushing when Kevin's body hit the tree, but John did not stop there, he supper speeded and in a second he was there, pressing Kevin's throat against the tree, but quickly Kevin broke John's wrist and turned him around, this time rolls were inverted and Kevin was holding John's throat against the tree, chocking him, he raised the stake in the air, but the sound of chain swinging in the air distracted him and suddenly a silver chain entangled around his neck and pulled him away, a man had the chain in hands and as soon as Kevin hit the ground the man pulled him towards him with a violent move of the chain and afterwards he side kicked him in the face with such strength and power that the chain broke in half and once more Kevin crashed against a tree, the man stood there, watching Kevin as he slowly stood up, he had chain marks in his neck and a huge bruise and blood in the right side of his face thanks to the massive kick from the stranger, Kevin had what seemed to be a small smirk in his disfigured face which had started to heal

"You caught me out of guard traitor but I'm not stupid, I know even in a one on one I don't stand too much of a chance against you, Raven will be pleased to know I found you too, we'll meet again, count with it" Kevin stated, blood still in his face but he had completely healed, he super speeded and ran way, in the blink of an eye he had disappeared

John stood up slowly, his wrist was back to normal, so did Lexi, despite the fact Kevin had broken her neck she was fine, with some pain, but her neck was back to normal, both looking at the man whom had perhaps saved their lives, he was coiling the chain around his forearm, soon he turned around and John recognized him

"Elijah?" John called

"Hello John, long time since we last met"

"Man is good to see you, more than a hundred years"

"Indeed a long time, but where are my manners? We have a lady among us" Elijah said, he was a tall pale man, short black wavy hair, blue jeans, a black shirt and a green with gold long coat with a hood, Lexi smiled

"Good night my lady, let me introduce myself, my name is Elijah Petranova, born in November 26th 1664, turned in March 11th 1689, I'm 346 years old, and I'm at your service" Elijah said kissing Lexi's palm "But what is your name my lady?"

"I'm Alexia Stevens, but you can call me Lexi, I was born on September 13th 1985 here in Salem, and I was turned on September 13th from this year by John"

"Yeah, I can see you're new, your eyes are still red, but I bet that under that hunger hide a pair of beautiful blue eyes" Lexi blushed "did you asked John to turn you or he suggested it, by the way John, you chose the perfect company for the eternity"

"What?" John asked confused "Oh no, no. there's nothing romantic between us, Lexi is my friend and I'm helping her in the process"

"So that means you're still stuck with the last one" Elijah said

"No, no, I'm not, I'm in love with the perfect person, we have so much trust with the other, he knows what I am, and he loves me the way I am" John explained

"Glad to hear that, he was a mess the first years, unable to take the memory of Maurius out of his head, he. . . was not a nice guy, I always wanted to kick his ass" Lexi and John laughed

"And what's his name? who is the fortunate one?"

"His name is Randy, he's in my home right now" John said

"Alone?"

"Mmm Yes" John replied

"Not a good idea, if they find it out they will go and kill him, Raven is not so happy with what you did to Jakob and Alexei"

"Raven? Is she the one who's in charge now? In my time in the group I never saw her" John said

"Hey excuse me, what are you guys talking about? Not following, what's going on?"

"Lexi remember I told you I used to be member of a group of vampires called the Vernutians but I betrayed them, it seems they have returned, but I don't have clue of what they're doing here, or how many are still in the group, but something tells me that you do" John said looking Elijah

"You do?" Lexi asked

"Elijah was one of the original funder members of the group, the third oldest, right after Jackob who was 367 years old and Raven, who some say she's 417 years old"

"And why did you founded the group?" Lexi asked Elijah

"Because of the reason why John joined us, we were looking for revenge, some still are, in April 23rd 1896 almost all the vampires in town , our families, friends were captured and burnt by the people, only a few survived, we wanted revenge for our fallen partners , but it was wrong, that was not the what we stood for before the killing, so I left the group a couple of years later we created it, they have been looking for me ever since, they want to kill me for betraying them, but what they don't know is that I've been tracking them since I left, they ain't planning no good"

"So you know what they're doing here? You know how many members are still in the group?" John asked

"Since you killed Jackob the group disbanded, actually there are only three members left, there were four, but you killed one of them, the only members that remain are three of the original members, Kevin, Morgan and Raven, now, why are they here? You see I thought the only plan was to take revenge on the town, but I completely forget about Raven's whereabouts, I found out the reason why nobody ever saw her was cause she traveled by herself, looking for people, but it makes no sense"

"Why?" John asked

"Cause the people she looks for are the same vampires that were killed in 1896, they are supposed to be dead, all those 30 vampires"

"Why? Why would she be doing that?"

"I have no idea, then with Jackob dead she returned and took control of the group, but it later disbanded, ever since the remaining three have been looking for those vamps, I think they were just passing by, but now they know you and me are here they'll try to kill us"

"What should we do?" John asked

"Better thing to do would be leave, you know our nature does not allow us to stay in one same place for a long time, we put in danger everyone who's around us"

"But. . . I can't leave, Randy needs me, he loves me and I love him, I can't just leave him, I can't do that to him, he accepted me for who and what I am and I honestly don't think that I would be able to live without him, you know what happens when we fall in love"

"And you know what would happen if something bad happens to him, the guilt and sadness would kill you, once you fall is almost impossible to get rid of that feeling. . ." There was a long silence "Man I'm just saying but. . . you're being selfish"

Lexi listened carefully to John and Elijah's conversation, if John chose to leave that meant she would have leave with them, she couldn't take care of herself yet, especially because of the sun part, and as much as hard as it could be for her she know Elijah was right, vampires were threats for humans, the need for blood would never disappear, she could control herself when it came down to animal blood, but human blood was a complete different subject, it was pure vampire instinct at the slightest smell of human blood she wanted it, and it was hard for her to block her senses when she was in front of it"

"Hey Lexi. . . Lexi" John was talking to her

"Sorry I was just. . . never mind, what were you saying?"

"I think we should go back, I want to check on Randy, know that he's alright, this isn't a safe place right now" he explained

"Yeah, absolutely, let's go back" she said and the three of them left, while they were on their way back Lexi was drinking the blood from the bunnies she had hunted, her neck was still in some pain, that was expectable since that was the first time someone broke her neck, but it was minimal now, she didn't like it that much the feeling of biting the bunny's neck, all that fury hair in her mouth was a bit disgusting, but she was hungry, and when that happened nothing else mattered, as they walked Elijah took out a blood bag from his coat and when he opened it immediately Lexi noticed the smell of human blood, black veins popping out around her eyes

"Is that. . . what I smell it is?" she asked

"Yeah, it's not fresh. . . or 90.6 heat, but tastes really good, better than animal blood, I'm not a supporter of this idea, but if you think you have enough control of your needs what some do is compel a person, drink some fresh blood right from the vein then cure the person and erase their memories afterwards"

"Is that true John? Someone could actually do that?"

John sighted and then he spoke "Yes it's true, there are some who actually do that, but it takes a lot of experience and practice to do it properly without hurting or killing the person in the process, besides here comes into play what I told you before, humans are not puppets for our amusement or slaves to feed and compel them whenever we want"

"Indeed they're not, but keep in mind this John, we are vampires, is the same thing with lions, a person can treat it as a pet and feed it with a steak all days, but if he makes the slightest mistake, lets it taste human blood and it will devour its owner in a matter of seconds, all because he never had tasted it before and it will want more and more, of course I'm not suggesting that the owner should feed the lion his human meet in that particular case" Elijah said

"So, are you suggesting that vampires should drink human blood in order to control themselves? How is that even possible?" Lexi asked

"Well first let me tell you, I know John completely disagrees with me, but what I'm saying is true, you gain some experience when you are almost 400 years old, think about this, you can drink animal blood since you turned, that's ok, drink it all days, but what if you accidental taste human blood or are in contact with it, you won't stop to get it, it's our primal nature, you will desire it, all because you were not strong enough to refuse to it"

"And what did you do to refuse to it?" Lexi asked

"At first I just drunk animal blood, that was my first food, but then I started drinking human blood, just a few drops every day, at first I wanted more, but I stopped my craving by drinking the animal blood, then as time went by I was able to drink more human blood without losing control, a small glass, a cup, 2 or three blood bags per day, I learned how to control my craving for human blood by making my body get used to it, now I can drink it whenever I want without losing control"

"Have you ever tried it John?" Lexi asked

"No I haven't, I can hardly resist human blood, even from a blood bag, I can be around human, but it takes a lot of my will not to drink it, I'm afraid that if I try I won't be able to stop"

"It's all about trying, if you don't you'll never know" Elijah said

Half hour later Lexi was at home and John and Elijah were at John's place, he had offered his friend to stay at his home, even when it seemed dangerous, it was the less obvious place where Raven and the others would look for them since they knew that was John's home and if they were trying to hide they wouldn't do it there

"Wow this place looks exactly like I remember it"

"I didn't, Randy and I fixed it, it was about time, for a more than a hundred years this place was old and dusty, now it looks great, like it used to do, of course we also have screens, stereo players and all the fancy technological stuff than people has in the XXI century"

"It looks great, but I won't delay you more, I guess you have to go upstairs, to see how Randy's doing, where do I stay?"

"Oh yeah, the gests room is next to the main dining room, you already know where it is, make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks" Elijah said

"Have a good night" John said and then he went upstairs, he entered the main room, he smiled when he saw the younger man lying on the bed on his right side, his lower half covered by the sheets, he took off his shirt and lied down next to Randy, he caressed his left side up and down, then he moved his hand to his tight muscled abdomen, rubbing the smooth skin, as he did he moved his lips to his shoulder blades, and planted soft sweet kisses in the tattooed shoulders, then he moved down to his bicep and then up to his neck, kissing it softly and carefully, he had embraced Randy's waist and then moved to his left earlobe, he nibbled it softly, then kissing the shell of Randy's left ear as he moved his hands up to his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of caressing his boyfriend's perfect body, soon Randy's hands met John's

"I'm back baby" John whispered in Randy's ear, Randy quivered a bit and then took one of John's palms and kissed its palm, John smiled and turned Randy around, he embraced him, Randy wrapped his arms around John's back, John smiled and kissed Randy's shoulder and then moved to his neck, enjoying the smooth skin, Randy moaned softly as he caressed John's broad back, John rested his forehead in Randy's and then he leant forward and kissed his lips

"You don't mind me waking you up at all, do you" John whispered

"I love it when you wake me up, you're always so sweet" Randy said lovingly, John smiled and planted a soft peck in Randy's lips

"Johnny I was wondering. . ." Randy said stroking John's face with his fingers

"Wondering what gorgeous?"

"Wondering if, I know you're busy with Lexi's training, but, would it be possible we take some time off from everything, just you and me in a nice place, just having a good completely normal time, I don't know, maybe go to. . . the Appalachian mountains"

"Everything you want baby, I love the idea" John replied kissing Randy's lips again

"Great! What about tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow?" Randy said excited

"What about if we start packing our things tomorrow?"

"What about. . . if we try to go more intimate while we're out?" Randy said with sensual tone, John sighted and caressed Randy's chest with his left hand

"Randy, baby, you have no idea how much I desire that, I horny all the time, especially when I around you, I would love to get to the next level with you, but I don't wanna hurt you"

"Johnny please, you promised, I want to feel you making love to me. . . for my very first time" Randy said with low shy voice"

"Your first time? I. . . I can't believe it, I mean look at you" John said

"You're making me blush Johnny, I'm telling you the truth, you know I'm bisexual, I'm not a virgin, I've had sex with women, but I've never been with a guy, in fact, besides you I've only had a relation with one guy"

"Oh yeah? And who was the lucky one? . . may I know?" John asked

Randy cuddled in John's chest and looked up to his eyes "His name was Teddy"

"Teddy? That sounds like an eight years old girl toy name"

"Such a coincidence, he was tall, well built, blond, and with the same medium, wavy, side swept and a bit spiky hairstyle that Ken from Barbie has, same factions, same blue eyes, he basically was a human walking Ken's clone, sometimes I even used to think he was used as the model to create the toy, anyway short story, he was my friend, all the girls wanted to date him, all the boys wanted to look like him, I was unsure, about mu sexuality, I knew he was bisexual so we started dating, we had a good time, I defined myself as bisexual too and time later we separated" Randy explained

"Wait, I remember this guy, he was with you the night I first saw you" John said

"Yeah, he was, and since we took separated ways I haven't known anything from him"

"So you really are a virgin, you've never been taken" John said, Randy nodded and then denied, John caressed Randy's cheek and then kissed his forehead

"Ok we'll try, I promise" John said holding Randy close

"Thank you" Randy said smiling and then kissed John's lips

"And what about Lexi, what's she gonna do while we're out?" Randy asked

"She's got a great progress in a really short time, and about her training, baby, a friend of mine will be staying some time with us, I'll ask him to help her"

"A human, or vampire friend?"

"Vampire, sorry if I didn't ask you. . ."

"Hey, it's ok, he's your friend, your friends are my friends too, besides, this is your house. . ." Randy interrupted John but John kissed his lips

"It's your home too"

Randy smiled "So tell me about this friend"

"Well. His name is Elijah, Lexi and I were in the woods and we were kinda ambushed by one of the members of the group, Kevin"

"Wait so there are more out there?" Randy asked

"Yeah, it seems there are three, Kevin was the vampire who killed Lexi, and she's still very impulsive and emotional, so she attacked him and we got into a fight, Kevin easily knocked her down, then he attacked me and Elijah appeared, being a 367 years old vampire is clearly and advantage for him and he easily managed Kevin, but he escaped" John explained

"And what are we gonna do about this? There are three vampires, all over 200 years who are trying to kill you"

"Well, Elijah is looking how he can solve this situation, meanwhile we can take that time off that you suggested" John said

"And is he gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine, he knows what he's up against" John said hugging Randy tightly against his chest, remembering what Elijah had told him earlier that night, the simple thought of leaving Randy was unbearable

"I love you, so much" John said

"I love you too Johnny" Randy said raising his head and kissing John's lips

**That's it for now guys, what do you think, what should John do? Reviews please :)**

**Preview from chapter 18: Trusting**

**John has a hard training with Elijah, we get to know a little from Mikhaila's past, Lexi will go through a complicated and hard situation involving human blood, a mystery from 1896 causes confusion and a secret in revealed. **


End file.
